MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD
by kopycat101
Summary: Camp Magikarp used to be a haven for young trainers who wanted to improve their skills. However, something seems amiss; danger lurks, enveloping the fate of all in the camp. A hasty plan is made to protect the campers, but it won't be enough. They must fall back on their skills of survival to live through this...Just try to remember:Stay dead, and keep it that way. SlightAU
1. Prolouge

**AN**: Whoooo! After technical difficulties (which resulted from getting a small crack in my laptop screen, causing the screen to fuzz up to the point of non-recognition of the graphics), I'm submitting the start of my project! owo

This project is something I've been working on for a long time! It's for the OC fic "Welcome to Camp Magikarp!", which has gone through many problems of its own :(

This project, so far, is longer than 25,000 words, and will span longer than 10 chapters, I believe.

Well, let the fic begin!

* * *

><p>- -<strong>PROLOUGE: DAWN OF THE DEAD<strong>- -

* * *

><p>"Jason, do you think that it'll work?" Penelope asked Jason nervously, toying with a strand of her hair. She was standing in front of the man's desk, surveying his chair.<p>

He stayed silent, looking out into the night, and then spun his chair around. "It has to," he said, his tone serious, lacing his fingers together and propping his elbows on his desk. "If it doesn't then we'd have doomed everyone."

A shiver ran up the secretary's spine. "So, you're **certain **about it?"

"As much as I'll ever be," he said, a bittersweet smile flitting across his face. "This isn't exactly the easiest thing to do."

She stayed there, quite, mulling over something in her head, then spoke up. "We've prepared everything, correct?"

"**You're** the one that should know," said Jason, smirking slightly. "You **are** the one that planned most of this out,"

"Yes, that's true…" she relented, and then bit her lip out of nervousness. "I just hope that it'll work, and that everyone can be safe," she said.

"Me too," Jason lamented. "But we've got to at** least** try."

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

Rosalie couldn't sleep. She just couldn't.

She had a weird feeling. It had started late last night, and she had no idea why. Now, she couldn't fall asleep because of it.

Of course, since she was sneaky and adventurous, she decided that it would be more effective if she got out of her cabin instead of staying there, lying in her bed and staring up at the ceiling, waiting for slumber to overcome her.

Something about the woods seemed to beckon to her. It was like the trees where whispering to her, or a powerful presence deep in the heart of the woods, tangled in the canopy of the trees, was advising her that going to the woods would be in her best interest.

She, being the curious one she is, listened to her gut, and decided to walk towards the cluster of trees.

…Something about the camp seemed wrong, tonight, she noticed as she walked towards the beginning of the woodland area, the trees a bit thinned out.

She entered the woods, feeling serene and calm. She heard the voices again, telling her to go deep in the forest. She knew that it was a good idea, and that a stroll wouldn't hurt her; on the contrary, it should tire her enough to get her to sleep later.

The time seemed to pass by quickly. She hadn't even noticed that she passed through almost the entire woodland area. If she strained her ears hard enough, she could hear the ocean.

She then heard the bushes rustle and a low moan, unlike any she's ever heard before, and she froze in place. Then, something lurched out of the shadows, and grabbed a hold of her.

She didn't even have enough time to scream before she soon fell to the ground, still as a statue.

After a few minutes, she lurched back up, giving out a bone-chilling rumble from her throat.

She wanted her meal, and soon.

* * *

><p>- -<strong>PROLOUGE: DAWN OF THE DEAD. <strong>_**END**_- -

- - "It seemed impossible that such a thing was formulating at a time where none knew it was happening. Tonight was the Dawn of the Dead." - -


	2. BIOS

**AN**: Here are **all** the profiles from the old "Welcome to Camp Magikarp!" story!

With the story being deleted and how it could be hard to remember who some of the characters even ARE anymore, this thing is needed!

This thing's around 10,000 words long just by itself... 10,250 to be exact

* * *

><p>- - -<strong>EEVEE CABIN- - -<strong>

**COUNSELORS:**

Name: Nathan Star

Age: 17

Appearance: Nathan's eyes are a smoke-grayish color. He has clay-brown hair, quite short, but two streams stick out in the front and overhang an inch from his forehead. Usually all that everyone sees from his clothing is a dark blue coat with a high collar. The coat (including collar) goes from his chin down to his knees. But don't let his appearance fool you, as under his coat is…

Personality: Nathan takes his duties very seriously. That being said, if he was talking too much, he'd be easily discovered for what he is. So Nathan is trying to be a quiet and mysterious one and doesn't talk to many people.

_(Dragonair*)_

Name: Dahrriah Normandy

Age: 16

Appearance: She's at a pretty average height, at 5'6". She's not too thin, weighs around a hundred pounds, and doesn't have much of a figure. She has really small hands and feet, and her fingernails never grow at all. She has a heart-shaped face and slightly tanned skin. Her hair is a dark shade of brown, but not so dark that it looks black. It gets sort of curly in the humidity, and grows into a giant curly mess when she wets it. It's not very long, and almost brushes her shoulders. She usually wears it straight down, but seeing as she has to put it up during school she'll wear it in a low ponytail with her bangs out and parted to the right, slightly covering her eye and tucked behind her ear. Her eyes are a light shade of brown, and have a very warm look to them, kind of like a mother's eyes. She doesn't mess with her eyebrows at all, so they're just regular. Her nose is annoyingly small, in her opinion. Her ears are a pretty average size, but she thinks they're too small, too. She takes care of her teeth, so they're really straight and nice-looking. A simple brown tank top with an open brown leather cardigan on top. Brown tights and black boots and a black scarf. When battling, she will always wear her Bidoof-eared beanie cap and her fingerless black gloves. Swimwear: Bibarel two-piece. The bottom half is a skirt. Usually she'll just put gym shorts and a tank top on over it because she doesn't go swimming. Winter wear: A plain white long sleeved sweater with a black coat with big silver buttons that reaches her thighs. Brown slacks and long, comfy boots. Sleepwear: Blue Butterfree patterned long PJs. Formal wear: Strapless dark blue dress that reaches her knees and flows loosely. Black flats with little blue ribbons on the front of each one and a blue ribbon holding up some of her hair.

Personality: She can be timid around strangers, but not too much. She's a thoughtful person and thinks things through before acting. Most people see her as odd and unapproachable, and she doesn't care. She's determined and stubborn, but lazy and unhesitant to give up at times. She's very, very smart and looks down on people she thinks ignorant. Her biggest flaw is her disregard of the rules. She does whatever she believes is right. Therefore, she doesn't listen to elders unless she really respects them. She especially reveres Professor Oak. She practically worships him. She's a great liar and only does it if she really has to. Because of her love for writing she'll always, no matter what, have her Butterfree notebook with her. Losing it worse than anything. She's very witty and sarcastic, very blunt and harsh. She speaks her mind and tells things like it is, no sugar-coating. That can intimidate some, but she's actually a nice person... at times. Whenever she's nervous, she bites on the inside of her cheek. Whenever she walks she automatically has to put her arm bent. She absentmindedly practices the trumpet with her fingers when she's bored. She doesn't care about how she looks, and her stepmother always scolds her because she tends to want to wear guy clothing. Despite this, she's actually very self-conscious and finds herself comparing herself to other girls. She's the type of person who seems strong in the surface, but is actually very insecure about herself. She never thinks she does anything right and lives off of the bad flaws in others. It reminds her that she can't be perfect and neither can they. There are so many things she wants to change about herself, but in the end she's just glad she's still herself. The Pokémon on her team aren't really fond of her either, actually. She's always nice to Pokémon, but sometimes it seems like Pokémon don't like her much. She has a very questionable relationship with them. She doesn't mess with them, but they really just don't like her at all.

_(Cubone*, Miltank, Beautifly, Shuppet)_

**CAMPERS:**

Name: Rachel Lanai

Age: 15

Appearance: She's fair-skinned, and is at an average height for someone her age. She has long, dark brown hair that parts in the middle and deep brown eyes. Purple tank top, over that a darker purple (long sleeved with a collar) Jacket, black (thigh length) leggings, over those a purple mini skirt (same color as the jacket) Black (knee high boots) Winter- She wears a light blue, long sleeved top, over that a white, fuzzy jacket, light blue skinny jeans, white new Yorker boots! Hot days- Purple tank top, black shorts, black flip flops, and her favorite sunglasses. (She puts her hair in a ponytail but only on hot days!) Swimwear-Black bikini, black flip flops. She'll always wear her black fingerless gloves.

Personality: Though Rachel's quiet, and pretty distant from everyone else, she genially means well, and tries her best to be sweet which normally makes it hard for anyone to stay mad at her. She doesn't have many friends; she normally waits for someone to talk to her first. She likes guys better than girls, considering the fact she's a tomboy, and she's not a big fan of coordinators. But she's pretty darn attractive, whenever she makes a guy friend they end up liking her which, in the end, ruins their friendship 88% of the times. She's extremely mature, which tends to make other people feel funny around her. She has a rebellious side though, and she tends to show that more than her sweet side. She likes to explore, and go places that are 'off limits' or 'out of bounds'. She enjoys breaking the rules, something she does a lot and easily gets away with, and her favorite thing to do is pull pranks on the cabins. She's sneaky so, they never know what hit them! But she knows her limits. If the penalty is her getting kicked out of camp, she'll be on her best behavior and do just about whatever it takes to stay on the Staff's good side, because she likes being at the camp, though things tend to get pretty crazy there; especially with her around!

Pokémon:

Name: Sammy Riverdale

Age: 15

Appearance: Sammy's hair is a light brown color; straight, but also wavy in the back and it reaches past her shoulders a bit. Her curious brown eyes are complimented by her black rimmed glasses. She has a 'body' you could say. Curvy, but not too curvy. She's in between and wouldn't consider herself pretty or anything, but people try to convince her otherwise. Sammy's clothes are pretty simple; an orange and black checkered hoodie kept open to reveal a black v-neck shirt. Her bottom clothing and down are black shorts and yellow converse. Sammy has orange headphones around her neck pretty much Swimwear; a simple two piece yellow bikini with a Lanturn on it. Sleepwear; a simple black nightgown and a Duskull night cap

Personality: She can be shy when it comes to talking to people sometimes. At least, that's how she comes off most of the time. Other times she's extremely bubbly and is up for anything - except spiders and heights... Completely fails at drawing. And she's often made fun of for being 5''1.

_(Mightyena*, Swablu, Grovyle, Weavile)_

Name: Axel Kotuku

Age: 14

Appearance: Spiky, messy strawberry blonde hair, green eyes. Wears battle gloves, black jeans, and a blue tank top with a black vest. Hunting boots.

Personality: Very social, and likes cracking jokes. Doesn't like change very much. Protects his friends and family no matter what. Has many goals, and resents those who keep him from accomplishing them. Is very close to his twin brother, Alex.

_(Minun*, Jynx, Gallade)_

Name: Josh Thomas

Age: 15

Appearance: He wears a blue t-shirt with a grey sweatshirt over it he wears black baggy pants around 5'7 in height he is white with White spiky hair and dark brown eyes he also wears a gold watch around his wrist with a blue baseball cap on his head sometimes

Personality: he has always been a very shy individual, he has never really opened up to anybody he is especially shy around people he likes. One day, he hopes to tell someone about his life and hopes they accept him and want to be with him. He likes to sleep, and gets unnaturally cranky and rude in the morning. Seeing other people happy and loud in the morning pisses him off a lot, and he acts very sarcastic. He's very curious, and roams around the camp's rural areas during breaks, and finds himself lost afterwards. He depends on his Pokémon to help him rather than people.

_(Oshawott*, Wooper, Mystery Egg)_

Name: Chase

Age: 14

Appearance: Long brown hair, eyes that change color, 5'3". White shirt, Black vest, Black skinny jeans, batting gloves, and a white belt for holding Pokéballs.

Personality: He likes acting silly and goofing around. He's very charming and charismatic. He talks too much, and gets in trouble for it. He full of energy in the morning, and lies to sing loudly (and badly) to wake up his tired cabin mates. He's a simple kind of guy, and doesn't go into detail with things. He loves hearing and telling stories, and winds up completely changing the course of his conversations with people. Has a really bad memory. He doesn't like to rush things that don't need to be rushed, so he's got a very calm take on situations.

_(Feraligatr, Scolipede*, Gengar, Archeops)_

Name: Briana Dragonois (Bria)

Age: 14

Appearance: Brown hair that goes to about her shoulders, bright blue eyes. She has a white t-shirt with a black vest over it. She wears black jeans and dark blue fingerless gloves. Black and white converse and a Pokéball shaped necklace.

Personality: She's a fun-loving, kind-hearted girl. She can also be pretty random and funny. Doesn't trust many people, and doesn't talk of her past unless she does trust them. She overreacts towards situations, and gets very panicky. He laughs at everything, even people's corny jokes. Sometimes, she accidently annoys people.

_(Quilava*, Gardevoir, Pikachu, Emboar)_

Name: Kazuma Miyafuji

Age: 16

Appearance: Kazuma has blonde hair in short dreadlocks and blue eyes. His clothing style ranges from the usual stuff a teenage boy wears to Japanese-styled clothing to even wearing only pants.

Personality: Kazuma acts like a typical anime hero, (You know, weird-ish and not so talented? Ash Ketchum-y?) But he's a good battler. Is very determined and sets his standards high. He can be very dense at times, but he's got a good heart. He doesn't ever try to, but he finds himself getting into crazy situations. He's a strong battler, but knows he can grow much stronger and is modest about his skills.

_(Blaziken*, Tauros, Machamp, Tentacruel)_

* * *

><p><strong>BIDOOF CABIN<strong>

**COUNSELORS:**

Name: Zachary Rallod

Age: 18

Appearance: Zachary has short-cut brown hair. He always wears shades, except in his sleep, when he has eyes closed, so his eye color is indeterminable. He wears a green shirt. The shirt has a Luxray, an Unfezant, a Xatu, an Unown (U), a Rapidash and a Yanmega on the back (in this order. When you take the first letters of the Pokémon it spells out LUXURY). He wears green jeans and brown leather shoes. He also has silver watches on his left hand.

Personality: Zachary is very rich, but don't think he's spoiled! He is very smart and even smarter when it comes to his interests. Despite the fact he's not spoiled, he thinks he's the best of the best and is devastated upon loss in a battle. He doesn't like making rivals all that much, but takes his rivals seriously. He likes being around people, but also likes to spend his time alone and think about things. He's not one to go to people for advice, and likes to care for himself.

_(Luxray, Unfezant, Yanmega, Xatu*, Rapidash)_

Name: Aaron Glider (Aero)

Age: 16

Appearance: He's a very tall, skinny boy. He's 5'11" and weighs around 135 pounds. He doesn't look too skinny, just very slender and light. He has a slightly olive skin tone that doesn't get sunburned and doesn't tan easily. He has twig-arms (xD) since he doesn't bother to work out of build muscle. He has, in his opinion, really ugly, bony hands and feet. He has a "pretty", heart-shaped face, you could say. He has blue-ish violet-ish eyes that always have a dullness to them, but are pretty anyways. He gets some freckles, but there aren't many and you can only see them up close. He has chocolate-brown hair that's not too long, parted through the center and is kept straight, curving towards his face when it reaches his jaw-line. He wears brown shorts and a matching brown aviator vest and a white T-Shirt underneath. He also wears his aviator hat at all times. Swimwear: Aero would never, ever go swimming or even wear any kind of swimwear no matter what. But he does have some normal red swimming trunks. If he was going on his will to the beach he'd just wear those and a plain color t-shirt. Winter wear: Same as his every day, but with long pants instead of shorts. Nightwear: Red plaid pajama pants with a short-sleeved white t-shirt.

Personality: He's easily the most laid-back one of all the students. He hates stress and doesn't deal with stressful things. He's always calm when others are freaking out, and that annoys the person. He's mellow and passive. He'd rather lay back and stare at the sky than go off on adventures. He loves to take naps; it's the first thing he does after a battle. You can mostly see him leaning on a tree, fast asleep or looking around and making up haikus. Despite this, he's a passionate battler, and completely different when he's that way. Some people wonder if that's even him when he's battling. He's actually a very smart guy despite the average grades he gets. He (again) doesn't bother to work on his academics because they're not very high on his extremely short list of important things. Most of his teachers take notice of this and try to get him to work more, or at least try. He has little attention span, and it never really looks like he's paying attention to people. When training, he tries his hardest to stay on task and his Pokémon usually end up being the ones keeping him focused. He's usually separated from others and pretty quiet most of the time, but it's really not because he's shy, he'd just rather talk to people he likes. He'd rather be the one listening to jokes than telling them. Most people he'd rather stay away from, especially loud people. Really, he'd rather be away from people entirely. It seems like he has no temper whatsoever. He treats everyone the same way, but that's probably because he doesn't care what they're like. Girls tend to love him, because of how cool he acts. Of course, he ignores most of them, because he claims relationships are "too much work". If and when he does develop a crush on a girl, he acts differently, and ignores them in hopes that he'll get over it soon. He makes so many rivals it's crazy, but he doesn't even notice or care about the rivalry. If he were to get into a physical fight, he wouldn't lose his cool. He wouldn't even bother to fight back. Whoever argues with him is in for some pain, he doesn't even look at you if you shout at him, he just casually watches the clouds... That drives people insane, of course. In the event he does reply to someone arguing it'd be something along the lines of, "Are you done yet? I want my quiet now." A secret of his is that he loves to write things, especially poems. He has this weird thing for nature and he respects it like it's a person. He writes about it, and the sky and how it feels to fly. That is so corny and dumb to him that he never shows off his work, even if it is very beautiful. To him, it's just another thing in his life that he doesn't put effort into, and he denies the talent he has.

_(Swellow, Farfetch'd, Honchkrow, Charizard*)_

**CAMPERS:**

Name: Tuenli Saru (Nickname: Trick, doesn't like her name.)

Age: 14

Appearance/Clothing: Short jet-black messy hair that goes past her ears but stops right before her shoulders. Dark blue eyes, slender body, and is average height for her age. Her usual clothing consists of a purple shirt under a denim jacket, usually unzipped/unbuttoned, and dark blue jeans, and black shoes. She mostly wears denim and sports shoes. She hates jewelry, skirts, and dresses.

Personality: A huge tomboy, and a huge rebel, prankster, and troublemaker. Rarely obeys anyone unless it's a matter of life and death or in an extremely important competition or battle. Lazy when it comes to academics, and really competitive when it comes to battles. Has a really short temper, and gets into fights with people plenty of times. Is a rival for most people, and has plenty of rivals herself. She's not strong physically, but strong mentally and pretty intelligent (she gets it from planning her pranks.) Tuenli is a strategist, and plans out her attacks for battles. She doesn't like losing and is always pushing herself past her limit. The teachers/counselors usually hate her and are always giving her punishments. She sometimes uses colorful language and when she does; her friends know to back off. Loves danger.

_(Infernape*, Absol, Empoleon, Blaziken)_

Name: Lessly Opalin

Age: 15

Appearance: Black hair that reaches her shoulders, with bangs in her right eye, resembling a Staraptor. Violet-blue eyes that look obsidian for afar. Wears glasses. 5'6", light and slender. Purple shirt and white collared jacket and tights, purple band around her head. Purple boots. Purple Bulbasaur backpack. Doesn't care about her clothing much, but is very fussy about her hair, always making sure it is straight and neat. Always has her notebook and camera to take notes on any new Pokémon she encounters.

Personality: A bit shy, and quiet. Very thoughtful, and thinks about everything before acting on it. Can be a bit of a worrywart. Is very blunt, and is truthful about things even if it hurts someone else. She enjoys things when their calmer and peaceful, but she's usually pulled off on big adventures despite this. Gives advice to her friends, and helped them a lot while they were in school. Disregards directions from grownups, and can be somewhat bossy. Prefers nature over big cities. An extreme pessimist, unlike her two friends. She usually acts like a smart-alec, but is only being truthful most of the time. She gains many admirers, but disregards them all, pretending to not notice them. She tries very hard to keep attention from herself, but accidently attracts it. The "big sister" of the group.

_(Flareon, Pidgeotto, Ampharos *)_

Name: Cynthia Mallaway

Age: 15

Appearance: Wavy silver hair that reaches shoulders, bangs that partly cover right eye. Matching grey eyes. Not too slim, and not curvy at all. 5'5" white leather open cardigan with gray tank top underneath. White scarf and gray tights. White boots that just reach her shins. Gray rucksack.

Personality: Timid around strangers, but very social otherwise. Gives good advice to friends and can be very sarcastic at times. Laughs at pretty much anything (Pudding!), and loves to make people laugh. Can be rash when it comes to helping friends. Tends to nag a lot, and rants when she's angry. Zones out and doesn't pay attention to many things around her when she's in deep thought. Very modest about her talents and looks, and isn't very into fashion or girly things. (Even though she has a soft spot for Igglybuff.) A bit of a klutz, but only in private. She doesn't take interest in other people's business, but once she hears that anyone is in trouble, she rushes to hear about it. Although she doesn't realize it, she intimidates a lot of people with her snide comments, even elders. Admires Pokémon Rangers very much, and idolizes most of them, especially Ringtown's leader, Spenser.

_(Luxio*, Spoink, Fearow)_

Name: Jessie Usner

Age: 15

Appearance: She's very short (5'0"), has very untamed blonde hair that frizzes and reaches mid-neck, and wears contacts to get red eyes over her "ugly" hazel. She wears a lot of sunny colors, mainly red and orange, and her favorite pattern is psychedelic floral. Ultimately she'll wear anything her parents packed in her stuff though.

Personality: Very spacey and dreamy, Jessie is never really seen "on Earth". (Meaning she's always zoning out) When she does focus she's very thorough and analytical, and she loves helping her friends and family. She wants to prove herself, but because she's so clumsy and spacey, she often makes a fool of herself. Her heart is pure gold even with her many blunders.

_(Furret, Sunflora*, Pidgeotto, Skitty)_

Name: Alex Kotuku

Age: 16

Appearance: Spiky, messy blonde hair, green eyes. Wears blue jeans, and a green tank top with a black vest. Hunting boots and a Plusle Necklace.

Personality: Likes to stay separate from others, and only builds relationships with family. Always smiling, and never keeps his guard down around people. Very close to his twin brother and father. Considers his Pokémon to be like his family. Loves going out into the wild and experiencing new things.

_(Plusle*, Mr. Mime, Gardevoir)_

Name: Sunny Day

Age: 14

Appearance: Sunny's hair is a dark brown color, and he tries to keep it messy. His eyes are a Groudonish-red color. Sunny tends to wear a dark orange T-shirt, blue jeans and sky-blue gloves. He always has a sun-shaped necklace with a ruby on it (He calls it the Sol Charm). He also wears a "Limited Edition Rayquaza Belt", which looks like Rayquaza.

Personality: Sunny is a friendly and cooperative boy. He tends to make friends "along the way". Although his parents work in the Weather institute in Hoenn, he never gets cocky about it and only tells it to people who ask about where he got his Castform.

_(Castform*, Mawile, Shedinja, Sableye)_

Name: Kari Williams

Age: 16

Appearance: Long light blonde hair, hazel eyes, light skin. Likes to wear jean shorts, multi-colored T-shirts, funky-colored socks, and white tennis-shoes. She has a string necklace with a single white bead on it.

Personality: She is very friendly and easy to talk to. Very empathetic. She loves her Pokémon and she loves to have fun with friends. She is also an open-book; you ask her something about herself, she'll answer without hesitation.

_(Piplup, Leafeon*, Clefairy)_

Name: Marion Waterflower (Mari)

Age: 14

Appearance: She has black hair that is flowing and long. She has blue eyes and wears blue jeans with a red shirt. Black and white converse.

Personality: She's caring and pretty quiet. She's open to meeting new people. She can be a klutz, but is very careful not to show it in battles. She is underestimated by people at times, but she is not as weak as she looks. She tends to not notice other people's sarcasm, and is very slow at times. She's a really bad swimmer, and is not a big fan of water.

_(Feraligatr*, Gallade, Houndoom)_

* * *

><p><strong>- - -LUCARIO CABIN- - -<strong>

**COUNSELORS:**

Name: Taro Saru

Age: 17

Appearance: He usually wears a black cap and a variety of T-shirts, which are usually plain and have no designs; he's a simple kind of guy. The only color T-shirt he usually wears are blue, green, black, and white. He usually wears jeans and sports shoes and has dark blue fingerless gloves. He has messy jet-black hair and dark blue eyes like his sister though his hair is shorter. He's a bit muscular and has an average height for his age.

Personality: Tries his best to behave well with the other counselors/teachers and with the other students/campers. Doesn't want trouble or attention, though his sister is the total opposite of him. He tries to get her to stay out of trouble (tells her to behave, stop swearing, etc), but sisters usually never listen to brothers. Counselors and teachers tend to complain about Tuenli and he tries to get them to calm down, and then he'll usually march into Tuenli's cabin to give her a lecture, often causing fights between siblings. He's a chill kind of guy, a bit funny, and really shy when it comes to relationships. He can talk to girls fine, but when it's with his crush, he gets nervous. Tuenli tries to play matchmaker between her brother and his crush, but it usually ends up in a big mess. He's a great battler, but doesn't have a lot of confidence so in tournaments, he gets a little edgy.

_(Blastoise*, Hitmonchan, Gallade)_

Name: Kevin Renniger

Age: 15

Appearance: Has brown/blond hair that sticks up in places, like most anime characters. He covers it with either a MOTHER 3 hat or a straw hat designed to look like Luffy's from One Piece. His skin is white, not tan, but he tans a bit as time goes on. He has blue eyes, black braces, and nothing else worth noting about his face. He is tall, and a bit strong, even though he lies around a lot. His shirt usually is black or white or powder-blue, with Nike or Adidas logos, but sometimes he wears shirts that have Link or the Triforce or a poison mushroom. His coat is green, with black trimming. In fall, he wear a "Card Games on Motorcycles" sweatshirt or a black and red Adidas one. His pants/shorts are normal, he perfers to wear non-jeans/cargo pants, which are black. His shoes are black crocs in summer, blue fur crocs in winter, and black Nike sandals. His tennis shoes include Nike Air or Shox.

Personality: This guy is superior, in his opinion. Not in a Gary, "Smell ya later!" way, but in an Invader Zim "FOOOOLISH HUMANS!" way. But he can be very mature, when he's reading or training his Pokémon. He is smart, and good at strategy, even though he is diabolicly evil and plots to enslave mankind (not that he cares enough to do it) He does have a soft side, and will try to cheer up anyone who's down or depressed, and hates it when people get teased, he pummels and verbally abuses the poor sap who darest do the deed around him.

_(Kadabra*, Hitmontop, Pichu, Charmeleon)_

**CAMPERS:**

Name: Rosalie Evans

Age: 16

Appearance: Rosalie has waist length blonde hair with a large red bow in the back, and blue eyes. Petite figure and on the short side, and average weight

Personality: Rosalie is a sweet and naive girl who loves to play games. She's kind of dense at times, but surprises people with her smart moments. She's very brave and loves to explore, but often gets lost since she has no sense of direction at all. She's very curious by nature, and will often sneak away to investigate something. Rosalie has a small temper and hits people over the head with a mallet when they either do or say something stupid. She is a bit nosy, though will stay out of other people's business if not wanted.

_(Honchkrow*, Electrivire, Milotic, Serperior)_

Name: Astrio Normandy

Age: 16

Appearance: Brown rugged hair that reaches under his ears, orange-brown eyes. 6'1" Brown short sleeve shirt with black vest. Black long pants and brown sneakers. Black cap with a Pokéball on it. White Pokéball bag.

Personality: Very funny, but can be serious when he needs to be. He thinks compulsively and is rash. Very impatient, and usually finds himself fighting with patient people. He is very determined, and will help anyone in need. He hates learning, and is very lazy when comes to it. He can be arrogant, and cocky. Eats anything, and a lot of it. Doesn't like change. Very protective of his friends, and refuses to hear anyone being talked about. He considers any other trainer a rival, and hopes to make many during camp. Why he likes making rivals is unknown to him and the rest of the world. He loves being in loud places, unlike many people. His rashness and lack of good judgment gets him into a lot of trouble, and he uses those same flaws to get himself out of the trouble.

_(Wartortle, Dugtrio, Grovyle *, Shuckle)_

Name: Hydro Cannon

Age: 15

Appearance: Tanned skin, dark brown eyes. Epically soft, brown hair, in an afro. Like Crawford from Pokemon Ranger. Extremely tall, standing at almost 6 feet. White shirt with a dark blue jacket on top amd black jeans. Wears leather gloves, and a baseball hat for his favrite team, "The Mankeys" when he wants t hold down all of his crazy hair. Swimwear: Turqoise swimsuit. In the winter, he wears his usual clothes and a blue Mareep wool coat. Night Wear: Gyarados Pj's. Formal Wear: Black dress pants, and a white long-sleeved dress shirt, along with a dark-blue tie.

Personality: He's very social, especially around the ladies. He's really cocky and arrogant, in a Gary Oak way. He likes making rivals, and takes them all seriously. He takes his takes his training very seriously, and explodes if you get in his way! He has strange obsession with pizza, and baseball. He loves water, and he goes swimming whenever he can. He's a health-nut, and drinks a lot of water. He scorns people who don't take their health seriously. He uses terms like, "You're a donut away from diabetes!". He's really funny, even though isn't very... appropriate.

_(Seadra, Seel, Blastoise*, Milotic)_

Name: Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin (Yuki-Rin)

Age: 16

Appearance: Yuki-Rin has wavy brown hair that goes to her shoulders and brown eyes. Since she's a tomboy, she usually wears tomboyish clothes. She'll also wear punk rock clothing and cosplay.

Personality: She's an otaku, or a person obsessed with video games, anime, or manga. She's a bit of a tomboy, and super smart. She gets very hyper and gets very excited. Has her "normal" and "fangirl" mode. She doesn't care what people think of her, and likes to live in her own little world. She's actually a very good battler, but has no proof of it since her badges were taken away from her. Thus, her cabin mates don't believe her at first.

_(Snorlax, Banette, Swampert*, Salamence)_

Name: Emma Green (Emerald)

Age: 15

Appearance: She wears blue and black DC sneakers, a lavender T shirt, a purple jacket overtop, and dark blue skinny jeans. Has well kept Black straight hair and emerald green eyes. Very pale, and hates it at times.

Personality: She is very kind but will do ANYTHING to win. Usually apologizes a lot but is hard working and determined. As much as she feels bad for it, she also loves to pull pranks on rivals and enemies from other cabins. Most people call her very clever and sly though. Before she does anything, she thinks about the consequences. When it comes to making friends she gets along easily and is careful not to break a friendship. In her free time she loves to listen to music on her iPod while running or jogging. Or just hang out and try not to be the boring one of the cabin. She's very full of energy.

_(Typhlosion*, Arcanine, Chandelure, Garchomp)_

Name: "Steven Pelosi" (Mallory)

Age: 15

Appearance: Dark brown short hair, tanned skin, brown eyes. Black shorts and red shirt with a Pokéball on it. Red and white cap with Pokéball design. Black converse.

Personality: Sometimes mean, arrogant and cocky. Considers himself the greatest trainer in the camp. Although he is arrogant, he likes to help out his fellow cabin mates. Makes many rivals while in camp, and loves messing with enemies. Somehow, making enemies is fun for him. Pokémon, unlike humans, tend to love him. Despite his personality, he's very trustworthy and sincere towards people.

_(Staraptor*, Infernape, Wartortle, Wigglytuff)_

Name: Avrey Wilson

Age: 15

Appearance: He has dark skin, long braided black hair, and neon green eyes. He wears a long white formfitting jacket that reaches his knees with green flames from the waist down. A black T-Shirt. There are also black pants with green flames from the knees down. He also wears white and green shoes.

Personality: He's a cool type of guy who handles most situations with ease. While he stays calm most of the time, some things can piss him off easily. He doesn't usually hold grudges so he's very forgiving. He can be really shy around girls. He has a great sense of humor and loves to joke. He hates disrespect. He's an aggressive battler. He can be sarcastic and sometimes the prankster. He gets a kick out of pestering girls, but he's a good guy.

_(Sceptile*, Lopunny, Dragonite, Weavile)_

Name: Raven Castiel

Age: 15

Appearance: Stands at 5'7". Fair skin, muscular but not bulky. Black spiky hair, blue eyes. He usually wears black hooded jacket, Red shirt and dark blue jeans

Personality: Raven is a cold person who loves not to smile, He is serious, rarely exhibiting humor, and when he does his humor is very dry, and on rare occasion black. He also gets really, REALLY pissed off if someone interrupts his nap which he takes often. He does however, delight in mocking his enemies, but he hates dirty fighting saying that he prefers defeating opponent in their best condition so they can have no excuse.

_(Hydreigon*, Gyarados, Slaking)_

* * *

><p><strong>- - -MISMAGIUS CABIN- - -<strong>

**COUNSELOR:**

Name: Lettie Renn

Age: 17

Appearance: She has short black hair that barely reaches her chin and straight bangs that almost reach her eyes. Her eyes are a dark grey, and her features are elfish. She is rather tall and tan, but not particularly muscled. Lettie likes wearing dark clothes, ripped up skinny jeans, and ratty old high-tops sneakers.

Personality: Lettie is very funny and witty. She loves to make people laugh, and she makes friends easily. However, she only chooses a few people to really trust and get close to - winning her absolute trust is very hard. She is very mischievous and reckless, which gets her into a lot of trouble. She can be very sarcastic at times and has a biting tongue, which makes some people think she's horribly mean. She doesn't mind if people hate her, however. She can be very stubborn, and hates admitting that she's wrong. She's also very prideful, and can't stand apologizing to someone who isn't her close friend. She appears strong and unbreakable to other people, but actually cries very easily - just never in public. She is easy to anger, and holds grudges - she has a HUGE rivalry with the Lucario cabin, and nothing will change that!

_(Purrloin*, Gyarados, Ninetales)_

Name: Dan Abraham

Age: 16

Appearance: Dan wears a full sleeved dark blue tee shirt with a white colored pokeball sign in the center, his sleeves are pulled up till before his wears a cargo jeans, and red and white has a normal complexion for a boy he is actually handsome and girls think hes damn cute, he stands at a height 5 feet 7 inches. Has light (And, ooh, soft!) blonde-brown hair that reaches his jaw-line, and dark blue eyes.

Personality: Dan is a really caring person, although he is calm and cool but if anyone threatens or tries to hurt his friends then he'll hit the crap out of em, he cares for all his friends and pokemon, and treats all his pokemon equally. He's a type of protective person towards his friends. He hates making enemies, and he tires to be kind to everyone.

_(Mareep*, Blaziken, Dragonair)_

**CAMPERS:**

Name: Luxandra Swiverland

Age: 16

Appearance: Her clothes are kind of Emo/skater. Wears just about anything with her Swiverland cloak, which is black in color, hooded, and goes up to her ankles. She will be rarely seen without her cloak. The clothes she mainly wears are her white tank top, dark skinny jeans, and beat up black Vans. She always wears a dog tag. Occasionally she'll be seen with her large set of headphones, tuning out the world. When battling, she wears black fingerless gloves. Band shirts are a large part of her wardrobe. She has multiple piercings on her ears and a nose ring on her left nostril. Luxandra is very short for her age. She stands at only five feet tall. Her doll-like eyes are icy blue and a bit deceiving. She is extremely pale and a little sick-looking. Her hair goes up to her midback and is choppily layered. It is dull red in color. She keeps her long sidebangs to the left.

Personality: Having been raised in a prestigious family, Luxandra is a complete brat. She is very condescending and standoffish. She does anything to reach her goals, and is very ambitious. One of her weaknesses is her short temper. Lacking in patience, she gets annoyed too easily. She will only talk to people she deems worthy and respects. Language isn't something she's concerned about; therefore, she had the mouth of a sailor. Despite the fact that she has a bad attitude, she cares deeply for her Pokémon. OCD is a disorder that she has, and she can't stand messes. She's a bit of a narcissist. She's very cocky and self-centered, and can be a bit vain.

_(Flygon*, Froslass, Venomoth)_

Name: Raven Rivers

Age: 14

Appearance: Normal: black tank top, dark jean Capri's, black high heels Formal: black sleeveless mini dress, black high heels Swimwear: dark blue two pieces. Her hair is a dark chocolate brown, commonly mistaken for black, her eyes are a deep violet, but some say they change color depending on her mood. Her skin is fairly tanned

Personality: She can be very mysterious about herself at times, but she's very open and lovable anyways. She's very intelligent, and has a lot of courage. She's strong willed, and is a very powerful person. She acts very smart towards elders at times and enjoys finding ways to prove them wrong. Although she doesn't look it, she is very strong. Not so modest at times, but doesn't overdo it.

_(Togekiss*, Spiritomb, Empoleon)_

Name: Melody Amelia Hearts

Age: 15

Appearance: Appears to have a tall and skinny feature, though she actually has some muscle on her bones. Her complexion though is pale unlike the tanned feature that runs in the family, not only that but she had received her father's black raven like hair. Her hair barley reaches down to her shoulder and it keeps it strait. Her eyes are a piercing cold emerald color that gives a dark yet determined look to her. Wears a much darker style of clothing much like she found to wear a black blouse, black jeans, and then black combat boots. Sometimes she'll wear a black hoodie that has built in headphones in them so she could listen to her music in peace.

Personality: Melody has a vast amount of personality traits though the protective and cold personality outshines them all. Though she is known to be classified to be a very negative person she has many positive traits like her valiant, jubilant, and her sympathetic nature often comes out when she does or does not want them. Melody can be found bitter most of the times and doesn't find anything to much amusing unless it is truly funny, she mostly hangs around her good friend Amithist or just Kaname and Sapphire in general and along with her Pokémon. Though how she has told people in the past she never wants children she seems to be sweet and joyful around younger kids and she has the inability to be mean to them because she hates hurting their feelings. She's also wise in many categories seeing how she answered a lot of questions that most people ask her.

_(Haunter*, Gastly, Mightyena, Espeon)_

Name: Joshua Night (Josh)

Age: 15

Appearance: Tall lanky build, slightly pall skin, long black hair that is kept in a braid and dark blue eyes. Every day: Purple Chinese shirt that clovers his hands with black on the cuffs and the clasps that keep it closed, black pants, and black slip on shoes. Formal: Black suit and tie with a purple dress shirt, and black leather dress shoes. Swimwear: Black swim trunks with purple vertical stripes on the side.

Personality: Calm, quiet, and reserved. Very independent and strong willed, doesn't like to really on others. Usually doesn't like to be around others because he finds most people annoying. But is willing to be around people if he has to. Keeps his Pokémon outside their Pokéballs to keep him company when he is alone. Prefers to be in quiet and peaceful secluded areas. Very hard working and intelligent, both in street and book smart, always training his Pokémon. Secretly longs only to be accepted by others while still being himself. Doesn't show it but is a very caring person, especially to Pokémon, he like all types even though he only uses psychic types. Believes in both training his mind and body, by studying and practicing martial arts.

_(Espeon*, Claydoll, Metagross, Alakazam)_

Name: Cynder Novaki

Age: 15

Appearance: She has black hair and bright green eyes, pale skin. Around 5"8. Likes to wear dark, tight clothing. Her usual attire is a purple t-shirt with a black leather jacket. Black skinny jeans and black knee length boots. She has a small bag on her red studded belt which holds her Pokéballs. It is usually on the right as she is right handed. She has a silver and red pendant round her neck in the shape of a Charizard.

Personality: She seems harsh on her Pokémon at first but she adores them. She hates snobby people and idiots. She seems cold to people as she didn't have a very good childhood and is touchy and defensive of the subject. But she is secretly a softie when people get to know her. She has really good posture, and walks with a superior air to her. She acts sarcastic towards people she doesn't like and can't ever take them seriously. She can be forgiving, but only to a certain level.

_(Garchomp, Haxorus*, Tryanitar, Absol)_

Name: Bastion Tanner

Age: 15

Appearance: He is 5'9" and weighs about 125 pounds. He has olive skin, shoulder length black hair, and light grey eyes. He has an average body build. He always wears cargo shorts, graphic tees, converse style sneakers and snap backs.

Personality: Very outgoing and Absolutely NOT shy. He loves to joke around and have fun. Very adventurous. The type who'll do anything to get a laugh. He doesn't take battling as serious as he should. Loyal, irresponsible, and can get on people's nerves.

_(Monferno*, Luxio, Butterfree, Eevee)_

Name: Jack Skeleton

Age: 15

Appearance: Black, short messy hair, thin, tall, pale, red eyes, and underweight. Normal - long, black coat (hood up), grey-black-red combat trousers, grey t-shirt with blood pattern on, black Vegan leather gloves black and black Vegan leather boots. Formal - black tuxedo, black top hat with red ribbon, red bow tie, black trousers, polished Vegan leather shoes, black Vegan leather gloves, and white shirt Swim - black and red swimming trunks

Personality: Although he is very trustworthy and shy, he can be very rude when annoyed. Excels in the art of sarcasm and craftiness. Can be unforgiving and cruel to people who have let him down. He walks quickly but he doesn't like to be rushed. Despite his attitude, he doesn't mind waking up early in the morning.

_Marowak*, Murkrow, Sableye, Hydreigon)_

* * *

><p><strong>- - -STAFF- - -<strong>

Name: Jason Fermatta

Age: 25

Info: Is the 'main man" of the camp, and will go by nothing other than that. He loves to mess with the campers and find trouble for them. He gets many complaints from parents about his camp but claims they "aren't skilled enough to survive his camp program". Enjoys competition, and randomly challenges campers to battle him, promising "serious consequences" if they lose. (Or put bluntly, Mess Hall Duty.) The campers don't know much about him and are somewhat scared of his unleader-like personality, and don't dare to mess with him. He's a huge procrastinator, and is very cool-headed when dealing with things.

Appearance: Spiky dirty blond hair, and red eyes. Wears his usual green "Magikarps Flop" shirt and cargo pants. Likes wearing his gray cap to hold down all of his hair. Every week on Friday, he wears a badge with the name of a camper on it. The reason is unknown for now…

_(Magikarp*, Geodude, Rampardos**)_

Name: Juno Pith

Age: 59

Appearance: Graying hair and serious blue-gray eyes. Always has a sour expression on her face, and loves to not smile. Will usually wear long, billowing gowns, but on hot days she wears a lacey top and short skirts. (Much to the camper's dismay)

Info: Is the camp's "caretaker", or so she calls herself. She's rude, lazy, and loves to snoop on the campers. On a good day, she'll put out some trash to be taken. She's usually subjected to many pranks, and the campers call her "Juno Work" behind her back (or, for the more daring ones, in her face). She can't stand nature, kids, or cleaning. Why she works at Camp Magikarp of all places is a mystery to everyone.

_(Snubbull*)_

Name: Penelope Grant

Age: 24

Appearance: Short, spiky blond hair and magenta eyes. Is very tall, and is very self conscious about it. Wears a "When in doubt, blame it on the other guy" T-shirt and matching gray pants. Always has her clipboard on her. On her off-days, she'll have her hair in a droopy porcupine style, and doesn't bother to comb it out.

Info: Jason's assistant director. She can be very paranoid and touchy, and doesn't bother to mull things over half the time. Other than that, she's more controlled and orderly than Jason, and usually keeps track of him. Although she is an assistant for now, she hopes that one day she'll be promoted to co-director. Has close ties with the owner of CM, and tells him of the happenings at the camp. She doesn't interfere with Jason's work, but will occasionally and secretly plan events for him, when he starts to procrastinate. Is an extreme neat-freak, and cleans up after the messes Juno doesn't bother to clean. The campers admire her spirit and attitude, and help her out a lot, offering to clean up their own cabins.

_(Prinplup*, Lillipup, Steelix)_

Name: Francine Lavilla

Age:19

Info: She has light blue eyes and platinum blonde, mid-shoulder length hair [which may or may not be her natural colored hair]. She usually wears skirts and blouses of her own design. Her usual clothes around camp is a light white blouse with elbow length sleeves [that has some lace accents] and a light blue skirt that comes to just above the knee. Her usual attire in her classroom is a plain yellow V-neck shirt and denim shorts, and she keeps her hair in a ponytail. She doesn't want to ruin her clothes, so she choose 'bland clothes' to work in, and she ties up her hair so it doesn't get in the way of designing clothes. She loves everything and anything that is fashionable or beautiful. She is very proud of her knowledge in fashion, and is sometimes outlandish. She's very blunt when it comes to people's clothes. She showers her Pokemon with love and accessories. She also REALLY likes cute guys- the age doesn't really matter to her, as long as they're cute or hot. She will personally find out everything she can about a cute guy, even as far as sneaking into their room and taking pictures of them. (Which, she'll try to defend, she's only done a 'few' times)

_(Rapidash*, Kirlia, Milotic, Leavanny, Beautifly)_

Name: Eiji Watanabe

Age: 21

Info: Strongwilled and laid back, he's been travelling for years and can from time to time share some stories. Overall he looks asian with hazel brown eyes and his facial structure and brown hair reaching the back of his neck. He usually wears a multicoloured loose shirt with the colors; red, orange, yellow, white and blue. He wears loose beige pants. And dark brown hiking boots. He teaches the class, "Survival 101"

_(Gardevoir, Aggron, Quagsire, Darmanitan, Venasaur*)_

Name:Chief Princely

Age: 24

Info: Cheerful. He's a fun-loving man and enjoys making his students smile. Chief's described as calm and laid back. Although Chief has a darker side.. meaning, if you don't listen to him during class, you'll be forced to do manual labor for him- I mean, wait what? He's got Brown/caramel colored hair that reaches past his ears slightly, shaggy. His bangs are swept to the left. Chief has brown, almost golden-orange eyes. Teaches the class, "Training". No, not potty training, Pokemon training.

_(Scizor*, Xatu, Cloyster, Delibird)_

Name: Luna Mikoto

Age: 29

Info: Luna is a very sweet and playful woman. She likes to joke around a lot with her students and is known as one of the nicest teachers at camp. She is stern and will not deal with disorder though. If you mess around in her class at an inappropriate time, you will be standing outside trying to wake up a Snorlax. She has Cream white skin, D-bust, 5'6 ft. Weighs 135 lbs. Curvy, but skinny. Long black hair that is pulled up in a ponytail that reaches her hips. Wire-rimmed glasses, usually falling down her nose. Chocolate colored eyes. Teaches the class, "Evolving, Breeding, and Bonding with your Pokemon".

_(Espeon*)_

Name: Zuriel Desous

Age: 35

Info: Zuriel is a long-ago-retired ranger, but he keeps to his ranger habits of being protective. He is very empathic and loves to satisfy people. He is kind to most people, even strangers, and glad to help anytime. Zuriel has close-cropped greyish-black hair. He usually wears a red shirt with a Happiny and the sentence "Don't worry, be Happiny". He wears quite wide jeans and black steeltip shoes. Teaches the class, "History".

_(Ampharos*)_

Name: Mr. Fluffypoodle

Age: 25

Info: He has anger issues; despises Eevee Cabin and the color purple. He looks intimidating, very buff, has a shaven head. Teaches "Cooking Pokemon/Human Food".

_(Drftloon, Shellos*, Illumise)_

* * *

><p>My characters that haven't been put in the bio page in the original, since that thing was pretty outdated when the fic was still up…:<p>

Name: Hana Brit Legenrits  
>Age: 14<br>Appearance: With her very small and petite stature (almost 4"7') and her sweet and child-like nature, people often mistake her to be around 8 years old (when she's actually 14). She has long, messy, blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. She likes to wear short, plain sundresses, with wearing pants and long sleeved shirts under them. In the summer, she'll just wear the sundress, an undershirt, and some shorts. Her usual attire is a green sundress with a brown long sleeved shirt and brown pants, and she sometimes ties up her hair into a ponytail.

Personality: She's a very sweet person, and acts very naive. She seems to be very pure. She sees beauty in all Pokemon, and respects them. Even though her narcolepsy is out of control, she doesn't let it get her down, even when she misses great opportunities because of it or she gets in very dangerous situations.

Hobbies: She loves to be out in nature. She likes to sketch Pokemon when she sees them out in nature or when they're battling. She also likes to enter fishing competitions, and find and sell herbs with her Vileplume.

Pokemon:

(Gyarados**, Vileplume, Persian, Pichu*}

Cabin: Bidoof

Why Camp Magikarp?: When she heard about Camp Magikarp, it sounded really fun. [And she is a believer of the power of the awesome Magikarp!] She had some extra money from winning fishing contests and selling herb remedies (which her Vileplume had helped with), so she decided to sign up for the camp.

•Name: Carrie Narky  
>•Age: 15<br>•Appearance: She has long, unruly blonde hair and blue eyes. She usually wears a red V neck shirt, short red skirt, and black flats. When it's really hot outside, she just wears a sports bra and red booty shorts. When it's really cold outside, she wears a thick, long brown coat and black pants.  
>•Personality: She's bratty, and likes to complain on things (especially the weather). She's also mischievous, and gets kicks out of making people embarrassed. She flaunts her body constantly (and she'd probably one of the skankiest person in Camp Magikarp, if not THE skankiest). She's very suggestive, yet she'll only tease guys and not go much farther if she doesn't trust them. She also wouldn't mind if she loses a battle, unless the person ** her off.<br>•Pokemon Team:  
>(Altaria*, Breloom, Azumarill)<br>•Cabin: Eevee

•Name: 'Larker' Civel  
>•Age: 15<br>•Appearance: Dyed black hair that reaches the shoulders and blue eyes. Usually wears a dark green jacket, black shirt, black pants. In the summer, will wear a no-sleeve black shirt and blue [self cut] shorts [which used to be pants]  
>•Personality: Loves getting in shenanigans, and wants to 'spice up life' for people. Is also suggestive, and a bit impulsive at times. Lazy, and doesn't mind if a battle is won or lost.<br>•Pokemon team:  
>(Furret*, Quilava**, Ariados<br>•Cabin: Eevee

•Name: Liam Bargher  
>•Age: 15<br>•Appearance: He has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He seems to always wear a large white coat that goes down to the knee, thick blue pants, and white snow boots. Because of his clothes, he looks like he'd have a bulky build, but he's not THAT bulky. He's 6'4.  
>When the weather is SCORCHING, he'll wear a white t-shirt and blue jeans.<br>He has blue trunks for swimming.  
>•Personality: Ah, with his easy-going smile, he's very happy! He seems to have a permanent smile on, all the time![Yet there's something VERY eerie about it] He doesn't mind noisy people at all! He actually LIKES the noise, for the most part. He likes being around people.<br>The only thing that angers him seems to be when people make fun of his clothes.[Specifically, his jacket]  
>He also likes it when people talk about sabotage.<br>•Pokemon:  
>(Glalie*, Abomasnow, Drifblim, Houndoom)<p>

•Cabin: ? [[Not decided. It's either Mismagius or Lucario]]  
>•Family: Natalie Skaungra is his first cousin. [Her mother is his father's sister]<p>

Extra:

•Liam is terrified of Natalie. She seems to be the only person he fears {Which, in truth, in QUITE understandable}

• He is VERY good at handling a baseball bat

•Name: Natalie Skaungra  
>•Age: 14<br>•Appearance: She has waist-length light brown hair and blue eyes. She usually wears a blue knee length dress that has long sleeves and a white headband. She's 5'7, and busty.  
>When the weather is SCORCHING, she will wear a white shirt and a blue skirt.<br>She has a blue and white one-piece bathing suit.  
>•Personality: She acts snobbish, and has a very eerie aura around her. She is INFATUATED with her cousin and will NOT allow ANY FEMALE to get close to her precious Liam. Or anyone to become his best friend. SHE'S HIS BEST FRIEND, DAMMIT! She's very clingy and protective of Liam, and will scare anyone off if they DARE try to replace her!<br>She also seems to not smile or laugh very often, and has a twisted sense of humor.  
>• Hobbies: Her hobbies include practicing etiquette, stalking her cousin, and scaring off ANY woman that even TRIES to ensnare her future husband! And she WILL MAKE them back off, one way or another...<br>•Pokemon:  
>(Ursaring*, Vespiqueen, Loppuny)<p>

•Family: Liam Bargher is her first cousin.  
>Extra:<p>

• She has a SWITCHBLADE, of all things, located in the band of her dress,

•She is very agile and quick on her feet.


	3. Chapter I

**AN**: Whoooo, triple updaaate! 8D -Well, I guess that 'Chapter 2' doesn't count, since they're just bios of the characters, and I haven't written them, except my OCs!

Anyway, I decided to just double-update. I don't have a schedule from here, but I'll see what I can do.

Meanwhile, enjoy this, guys! This is when everything **officially** begins!

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER I: THE BEGINNING OF THE DEAD<strong>- -

* * *

><p>A little blond girl was sleeping, sitting down in front of a tree, her head lolling on its side. She had gone deep into the woods in the area nearing the mountain terrain late afternoon the day before, wanting to sketch out some things. When she'd finished her sketches, her narcolepsy had hit her, and she fell asleep in her position.<p>

A low moan suddenly came from the area out in front of her. Hana, the petite blonde girl, started to waken from her unexpected slumber.

A person started to shamble out from the bushes. Hana rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and looked up. It turned out to be a boy who looked to be about 14, her age.

Then, she let out a scream. The boy had a large chunk gone from his throat, and she could see the carnage in it. The boy then leapt at the girl, jaws ready to bite into her.

The girl managed to block it with her thick, hard covered sketchbook, and was struggling to keep the boy from nearing enough to bite her. The boy's hands were stretched out, moving around, trying to grab her. The girl did her best to not let him touch her.

She scrambled as far back as she could, her back pressed tightly against the tree she had used to keep her upright. She couldn't find a way to escape; it was either move and let the THING bite her, or keep on trying to block it until she ran out of strength.

An idea popped into her head. It was a bit risky, but she didn't have much choice. With all her might, using the tree to stable her, she kicked the boy in the abdomen. He stumbled off of her, and she quickly jumped up and away from the monster in front of her.

She began to run away, fatigued with having to keep someone that was twice her size at bay. The boy was not far behind her, lusting for a meal.

The girl found a large branch in her path, and grabbed it. Adrenaline started to rush into her, having found a suitable enough weapon to fight with. She dropped her notebook and quickly grabbed the branch with both her arms, swinging it hard at the boy's direction. With a THWAK, it made contact with the boy's head, and with enough momentum slammed him against a tree.

The girl kept her branch up in a defensive position, in case the boy would attack her again. He didn't though, as he just slid down the tree, leaving a long streak of dark blood along its trunk, and collapsed on the dirt floor that was strewn with fallen leaves and plants. His skull was partially smashed open.

The girl looked at the damage she did in horror. She clasped a hand against her mouth, and then proceeded to throw up in some bushes next to her.

She shakily wiped her mouth against her sleeve, and looked around for her sketchbook. She found it and picked it up; there were bite marks and slobber on it, and even some blood. She proceeded to walk away from the carnage she caused, her adrenaline leaving her, still visibly shaken up.

She walked a fair ways away, and then propped her sketchbook in a tree so that she could get it later, if possible. She then checked herself to see if she was hurt; only a few bruises and some scratches from tree branches, it looked like nothing serious.

She was tired, and bruised. Using the last of her strength, she climbed a tree, taking her trusty branch up with her. She was high off the ground; high enough so that no one could reach her, and low enough, she hoped, so that she could jump from the tree and make a quick escape.

She propped her branch next to her. She searched the pockets of her dress, and was relieved to find that the Hostess cookies she brought for a snack were still on her person. She began to eat them, and rested, for the time being.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

Emma was getting a bit nervous. When she woke up, Rosalie wasn't in her bed, like usual, sleeping in until Emma would wake her. Emma had gone to shower and change clothes, but when she returned to the cabin, the blonde was nowhere to be found.

Finally, Emma decided to just walk around and see if she could find Rosalie. "I wonder if she's snooping on someone," Emma wondered aloud.

She kept on looking around the camp, but, nothing. Almost everyone was at the Mess Hall now, eating and chatting, with only a few stragglers walking around the camp like her.

She was **so** caught up with finding Rosalie that she didn't notice that there was something… off with some of the people that roamed around.

But, finally, Emma found her companion when the girl was almost fed up with looking, nearing the Mess Hall. Rosalie was exiting the woods, her head tilted downwards, her long hair cascading in front of her face, covering it almost completely. A large group of people where following her, but Emma passed it off as nothing important. Maybe she was escorting these people, and that's why she wasn't at the cabin!

Emma jogged lightly towards her cabin mate. "Rosalie, I've been looking everywhere for you! Where've you been?" Emma noticed that Rosalie wasn't walking in normal manner.

"Is something wrong? Do you-" Emma began, but was soon cut off when Rosalie quickly went forward and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Rose?" Emma asked, using Rosalie's nickname. Rosalie raised her head, and in that split-second Emma realized that Rosalie's neck was torn apart and her forehead had the skin torn off, showing just bone. And then Rosalie bit her teeth into Emma's shoulder.

Emma gave a blood-curdling shriek that resonated through the entire camp that was quickly silenced.

The group that followed Rosalie had been steadily nearing the Mess Hall, and they treated the shriek as their starting whistle for the feast.

They instantly burst into the Mess Hall through the doors and windows, wanting to tear into all the warm, living bodies they could find.

The building had a feast of food laid out for all, and they wanted in on it, too.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD- -**

All was normal in the Mess Hall, with the normal chatter and clatter from the campers.

Then, there was a loud shriek, and everyone fell quite.

And at that instant, chaos from hell itself befell the Magikarps.

Bodies crashed through the front entrances and windows of the Mess Hall, and started to grab onto campers, tearing them apart.

Cries of pain and agony and hysteria were made all at once, seemingly rolling into one strong emotion of dread.

That's when camp became a **real** hellhole.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

"This **couldn't** be happening," thought Chase as he looked upon the scene of zombies bursting through the Mess Hall with glazed-over eyes. "This isn't real."

"But it **is** real," said his self-conscious, probing the reality deep into his mind. "**MOVE**!"

And so Chase did as his mind registered him to do. He grabbed the nearest person's arm and absconded through one of the (thankfully) many exits in the Mess Hall. He didn't even know whom he brought along with him, and he didn't care.

The gears in his head quickly began to spin, so much that he didn't even know his prisoner's shouting was his name and for him to slow down.

It turned out to be Briana Dragonois, and she was still calling his name. Finally, she yanked out her arm in his tight grasp (which was **sure** to leave bruises) and stood in place, staring blankly in front of her.

"Oh my God, we're gonna die," she whispered out. "We're **so** gonna die!" Bria panicked, clutching her head as she started to hyperventilate.

Chase's head whipped around to face her. "Bria, calm the **fuck** down!"

"How can I stay calm, when there's a freaking **zombie apocalypse** happening before our very eyes?" exclaimed Bria, and then gave a shriek as she saw a zombie lunge at Chase from behind him.

He quickly spun on his heel and gave the zombie an uppercut to the jaw, making the male zombie stumble backwards.

"Come on!" he told her, grabbing hold of her arm and running, trying to make it to another pair of campers. They looked like the two troublemakers from Eevee cabin, if he recalled correctly, and they were fighting off some zombies. Well, there was strength in numbers, after all.

"Gah!" Bria shrieked, and let go of Chase's hand. He whirled around, and stared in shock at a zombie that held Bria captive retracted its teeth from her shoulder, taking a large chunk of skin and marrow away from the girl.

"No!" Chase blurted out, about to jump forward and save his cabin mate, when she choked out an order.

"Save yourself!" she cried out, struggling to get out of the zombie's grip, to no avail. She was soon silenced as the zombie bit deep into the side of her neck, tearing apart the airways in her throat.

"Bria, no!" Chase screamed.

- - **MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD- **-

Carrie and Larker watched in horror from up in their usual tree, which was located close by Eevee cabin. They'd decided to just skip breakfast that day, and spend their time quietly chatting about pranks.

They hadn't paid much attention to things around them, including the people who walked with a strange gait. Nor did they pay attention of the large group that came from the woods and traversed towards the Mess Hall.

The only time they noticed anything wrong was when that girl shrieked, and they saw through the leaves that she was being eaten alive. They had quickly realized that the large group was going to strike at the Mess Hall, but it was too late to do anything. The zombies had burst into the building, where most of the camp was currently assembled at.

Right now, Larker felt grateful that he had proposed the plan of skipping breakfast and just sitting in the tree to Carrie in the first place. He was **very** grateful.

"Zombies," Carrie said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Get out of the tree," Larker commanded just after Carrie spoke, jumping out of the tree. Carrie soon followed and Larker grabbed Carrie's hand in hers, and ran. After a bit, Carrie let go and ran beside her.

"Ghya!" Carrie suddenly shrieked. Larker skidded to a stop, and whipped her head around. Carrie had just jumped out of the way of a zombie, it having made a grab for her. She kicked the zombie, hard, knocking it down.

"You alright?" Larker asked her, concerned. Before she could answer, Larker let out a yelp. "Agh!"

A zombie had latched onto his arm, and bit down on it. "Fuck!" he swore, and grappled with it, getting it to let go of his arm.

"Larker?" Carrie asked, having heard her partner swear. As soon as she turned her head, the zombie from before, a black-haired girl, latched onto her own arm and bit down on it. "Dammit!" she swore, and punched the zombie in the face, making it stagger back.

Larker went over to her friend, standing by her side. They started backing away from the monsters in front of them.

"You ready to fight?" Larker asked her friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Carrie said, letting out a shaky breath.

"Good. That's all we can do," Larker commented. "When I say go. Ready…"

The female zombie lunged at them, and Larker yelled "Go!"

The pranking duo jumped away from each other, the zombie girl passing them in the space they'd provided in the middle. Larker raised his foot and kicked down the zombie, and it fell to the ground.

The other zombie came and leapt at Larker's turned back, but Carrie came from the side and shoved it away.

Larker raised her heavy-shoed clad foot and stomped on the zombie girl's skull, smashing it easily under her foot.

Carrie, however, was having a hard time with the other zombie. After Carrie trying to push it away, the zombie finally got a hold of the blonde girl and chomped down on her shoulder. Carrie thankfully had moved just enough so that it missed feasting down on her neck.

Carrie yelped in pain. Larker leapt and managed to get the zombie off of her partner with some difficulty, garnering a bite on the shoulder as well. She punched the zombie and followed it up with a spinning kick to its skull.

Carrie and Larker started to back away, and the zombie fell, motionless. More zombies where starting to go towards them.

Larker was whipping her head around, but saw that it was either go through the two new zombies (three now, as another had just joined the party) or get backed into a corner.

"We're gonners now," he stated, reserved by the fact. He started having a sudden coughing fit, his eyes wide in half-surprise, holding his hand against his mouth. He pulled back his hand to reveal a large amount of blood on it.

"Yeah," replied Carrie, already knowing, and soon after going into a coughing fit as well, cupping her hand over her mouth. She retracted her hand; it showed that blood was coughed up as well.

"Fuck, the virus is already spreading," Larker thought morosely. Larker grabbed Carrie's hand in his. "Carrie, I want you to know that I love you," he stated, turning his head to look at her.

"I love you too," said Carrie, looking at Larker. They both were shaking. Not from fear, but from effects of the virus.

They squeezed each other's hand, looking forward determinedly. They knew what was going to happen. They were ready.

They hacked up copious amounts of blood, the liquid splattering down their clothes and onto the ground.

Then, their bodies started to jerk violently, and they collapsed.

…A powerful force seemed to take over them. There seemed to be a voice in their mind that was telling them things.

All was still. Then they started to twitch.

And then their bodies slowly rose from the ground, and they let out hungry moans.

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER I: THE BEGINNING OF THE DEAD. <strong>_**END**_- -

- -"It's the beginning of the end, and nothing will be the same ever again. It's The Beginning of the Dead."- -


	4. Chapter II

**AN**: Whoops, and last time I'd left you guys hanging. Hehehe

Well, for those who think that no one's even going to survive the first five minutes of this shit...You're off the mark. Not wholly, but you're off the mark.

So, in this chapter, we get to see people NOT DIE! **How exciting is that**? Very!

Oh, and now there'll be a quote from an actual person at the end of each chapter! Well, one that's not said aloud, but in their heads. Some are more apparent than others.

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER II: SAMPLING OF THE DEAD<strong>- -

* * *

><p>"You fuckers! <strong>Get out of my way<strong>!" Natalie screeched at the group of zombies that successfully had her cornered. She had her switchblade in her hand, already covered in blood and slime from all the zombies she sliced open.

"They just don't stop coming!" thought Natalie angrily. Really, it was a good thing she always carried her handy switchblade on her at all times, or else taking them all down would be **much** harder. She wasn't, after all, as good at close-combat as Liam, who once actually took down an Abomasnow with his bare hands.

When did this all happen? Natalie remembered the morning clearly, and how **normal **it seemed compared to now.

_The girl had woken up that day early to bathe. She had showered, and had went to the cabin to wake up Liam._

"_Liam," she whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. _

_He gave a sound in protest and lazily opened his eyes. "Natalie?"_

"_Yes, Liam," the girl said patiently, smiling down at him. "He looks so adorable when he's sleepy," she thought._

"_What time is it?" he asked her blearily, giving a yawn._

"_It's 7 am, Liam. Wake up," Natalie told him._

_Liam groaned. "Can I please just sleep in today?" he asked._

_Natalie raised an eyebrow at the strange request; her cousin usually never wanted to sleep in. "I suppose so."_

"_Thank you…And if I'm not at the Mess Hall when it's time to eat breakfast, can you please bring me some?" he asked her._

"_Of course," Natalie said, nodding her head. Liam then raised the blanket over his head and shifted to his side, going back asleep again._

_Natalie had gone to train in then woods that were close to the Mess Hall. When it was time for breakfast to start, she ate in the Mess Hall, being one of the first ones there. She was keeping an eye out for Liam, but he didn't show, and she was getting impatient. _

_She went and asked for a second tray for Liam, deciding to already take his breakfast to him. She exited through a side door, and that's when she got jumped._

_A zombie with half an arm missing had lunged at her, and she dropped the tray of food in a clatter, dodging its assault. She got her switchblade from the band of her dress and slashed at it. _

_It fell to the ground, but there were groans coming from the trees. More zombies came out, congregating towards her. A small red-headed zombie child came at her, and Natalie swiped her weapon under-handed, the blade going straight through its skull. _

_Natalie pulled the blade out, and kept on slashing at more zombies coming towards her._

…

And now she was where she is now, trying to fight all the monsters.

The morning was normal, but now, everything went to hell.

What was worse, she couldn't get to Liam with the mob of damn zombies in her way.

Anger surged through her veins, and the brown-haired teen let out an angry roar. She charged at the zombies, trying to force her way through the crowd.

She was going to get to Liam, or she'd die trying.

And she did, for many of the zombies had grabbed onto her limbs, holding her in place and digging their jaws into her flesh. All she could do was continuously slash at them in a blind frenzy until she felt her life slipping away.

"I'm sorry, Liam," she thought remorsefully. "I at least tried. I took down as many of these fuckers as I could."

The zombies let go when the girl in their clutches slumped over, her heart stopping permanently; she wasn't alive and fresh anymore. She wasn't edible anymore.

Then the zombies left to find more food, knowing that the girl was going to join their ranks soon enough.

...

A full minute passed, everything deathly silent there, even though the rest of the camp was in chaos.

...The dress-wearing girl slowly rose up from the ground that was covered with her own blood.

She was one of _them_ now.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

Taro led the group of pickups he had.

Campers had went to him for instruction, and he did what he had to do; he became their leader. He took the position in front, forcing all the zombies in their path away.

He didn't even have a weapon. To be honest, he didn't know where to start to get weapons. He just knew that leading the campers to safety was first priority.

He led them to where he thought would be best; the safest place he could think up in his cluttered, foggy mind.

"You guys doing alright back there?" he called out, looking behind him.

"Yes!" said Lessly Opalin, who used a cafeteria tray to block a swipe that a zombie made at her. Astrio came from the side and gave a hard punch to its skull, causing some damage. Cynthia finished by kicking the zombie down.

"We're getting close!" said Taro, as they neared their destination.

"We better be!" Kevin yelled, an annoyed scowl on his face.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

Jessie was **very** grateful that Taro had helped her out.

To be honest, if he hadn't come along, she wouldn't have survived.

Now, all she had to do was try to survive the rest of the zombie apocalypse.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

Liam had already woken up and dressed, ready to leave his cabin to go to the Mess Hall, when the screech echoed across the camp. The boy just raised his eyebrow questioningly and strolled over to his bed. He opened a bag under his bed and took out the new baseball bat he bought just before coming to Camp Magikarp.

"Should I bring a knife for Natalie?" Liam wondered aloud. "I think she's be fine though; she has her switchblade after all… But it's better to be safe than sorry." Liam then searched through his things and found his set of knives. He chose two, put them in a sheath, and then placed them in one of his coat's large pockets.

He also put on a pair of thick gloves. The blonde boy then pocketed some snacks for later, in case they were needed.

Liam then strolled through the door, and thoughtfully closed it behind him. He started to stroll along the side of his cabin.

"Where could Natalie be?" Liam murmured to himself, turning his head in all directions, scanning the area for his cousin. A zombie that was close by lunged at him. Liam just kept on searching, and without even looking at the zombie, grabbed its skull in his gloved hand. The boy then spun around, looking about, and smashed the zombie's skull against side of the cabin.

"I don't see her…" muttered Liam, letting his gloved and bloody-covered arm fall to his side, his brow creasing in worry. He raised his left arm and slammed his bat down on another incoming zombie's head, and scratched his head confusedly.

"I definitely heard her earlier… Maybe I was just hearing things," Liam quietly said to himself as he walked away from his cabin and towards the Camp Square. He brought his bat down on a zombie who almost got Chase in its clutches.

Chase just stared at Liam's sudden arrival, his mouth agape. After a bit, Liam swung around, smashing his bat at a zombie that just happened to be behind him. He turned back to Chase, giving an eye-smile, and told him "Thanks for noticing the zombie behind me."

All Chase could manage was a shaky nod, his mind whirring; first, of all the stuff that happened a few short minutes ago, and next, because Liam was scaring him with how good he was at fighting zombies without even breaking a sweat.

"Chase, have you seen Natalie around, by any chance?" Liam asked him kindly.

"I-I saw her in the Mess Hall. I'm not sure where she is now, though," Chase supplied.

"Alright, then," Liam chirped, stepping around Chase and kicking in the face of a little boy zombie that had lurched in their direction.

"If by any chance you see her, tell her that I'm fine," Liam said, looking over his shoulder at Chase.

"I-I will," were the words that tumbled out of Chase's mouth.

Liam started to walk towards the Mess Hall. "She's fine. She'll probably meet up with me later," Liam told himself optimistically after a bit of walking.

He then changed his course to be away from the Mess Hall area after half-way getting there. "She's fast. She wouldn't be in the Mess Hall area after this much time," he thought.

He went and defeated a zombie that almost got a hold of a Bidoof camper before the camper got bit (Trick, he thinks her name was), and decided to just head straightforward into the woods.

"That's were Natalie would go," Liam reasoned in his mind.

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER II: SAMPLING OF THE DEAD. <strong>_**END**_- -

- -"_Really, all I cared about was finding my cousin. Everyone else didn't matter; __**my goal was to find Natalie**_**.**"- -


	5. Chapter III

**AN**: _Holy *bleep* on a *bleep* sandwich_!- -I haven't updated in a looooong time! 8O

Wow, I feel **horrible**! 8/

Yet, I couldn't do much this whole time because my mom apparently likes signing me up for shit I never wanted to do and forces me to participate in it anyway? Yes, really; the woman legitly did that -And she complains that I apparently don't go out to enough parties? Yup, my mother's **wonderfully** contradicting!

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

-Ergo, I've had quite a lot of crap on my plate. Y'know, the usual school shit; trying not to fail two of my classes, trying to bring up my grade in another, and having to do things because of my mom...I'm just going to blame my mom for my horrible grades altogether, since she's been making me lots of shit.

Although, all of my grades except in one class, after much work, are stabilized right now in the high B range after a crap load of work. I'm only failing one class, trying to get that up to a C, and almost failing another; the one I'm almost failing is actually a large cause of no updates, since that class has a shitty teacher who hates teaching, is hyped up on medication, and gives us a lot of work, mostly consisting of essays and projects that need to be presented in front of the class. I hate that teacher. So. Much. With a fiery passion. She doesn't even **deserve** to teach if she hates the job so damn much!

Anyway, enough of my un-needed angst sounding rambling! Here's the next chapter! So kick back, get some cookies or something, and enjoy! \owo/

And I'll excuse myself in advance if my writing isn't up to par. This is probably one of the more lacking chapters in terms of creative writing. I guess it'll have to stay like this, since I'm working on future chapters right now and don't feel like there could be anything that could improve this chapter.

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER III: ALLYING AGAINST THE DEAD<strong>- -

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Raven Castiel ordered, running towards Lucario cabin. "I have some things that can help out!" Raven Rivers was closely following him. He opened the cabin's door, and after Raven entered, he shut it. He then swiftly went over to his bed, searching through his things.<p>

"Here," he said, and tossed a bag at her. "Search through Astrio's stash of snacks and put some in the bag. We're probably going to need them, and it's the closest to food we can get right now." He pointed towards Astrio's bunk. "It's under the floorboards next to where his shoes are."

She quickly nodded, and went next to the bunk he pointed out. She got down on her knees and after a bit pried the floorboards up to reveal a very large stash of junk food. She started to pick up a few things and throwing them in the bag, while Raven Castiel searched his bags for his knife and a weapon for his temporary partner.

Neither of them had heard the door open, because of all the noise from outside. A body entered, and went towards the female Raven. Raven Rivers, being already done with filling her bag, had turned her head to check the time of the clock that was positioned over the entrance, and yelped.

The zombie jumped at the girl, but just in the nick of time Raven Castiel restrained it from behind. The zombie was thrashing around, trying to get out of the boy's hold, and was able to knock him back. He tripped on his own feet and fell in front of a bed.

The zombie changed its target and lunged at him instead. The boy was able to hold back the zombie, grasping its head and keeping it away from with one hand and pushing it away from him with the other. The zombie clawed at him, but only seemed to manage to tear into the bed behind him.

"Puncture its head!" he yelled, giving the other Raven instructions on how to kill the thing that was trying to tear into his flesh.

Raven Rivers came to her senses, and ran towards his things, grabbing his knife. She held the knife up, and then pierced the monster in the back of the skull.

The undead body went limp, and Raven Castiel pushed the body off of him, and then got to his feet.

"Thanks," he told the girl, who just shook her head at him.

"**You're** the one who saved me from it in the first place," she pointed out and handed him his knife. "It's a good thing you had one of those on hand," she commented.

"I honestly thought I'd never need to use it," he responded truthfully, and then went to go pick up his things that he readied.

"Raven?" asked a voice, and both Ravens whipped their heads towards the entrance of the cabin.

It turned out to be Taro, who quickly entered the cabin with a group of campers, and then shut the door behind them all, pulling up a chair and propping it against the door's handle.

"It's good to see that you two are alright!" he exclaimed, turning to face two shocked Ravens.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

Nathan was doing the best he could, handling some of his Eevee campers. Honestly, they were always last in camp challenges and never moved fast, so he didn't have much hope of them surviving.

Well, a zombie apocalypse can change people.

There was a determination in their eyes unlike anything he'd ever seen; not even battling during the campfires could parallel it.

Dahrriah was doing a **wonderful** job co-leading, under the circumstances, and was his back up.

Josh was at the rear, covering their backs, and was surprisingly good at it.

Sammy's height made her easy to weave out of the way of the zombie's clutches, and was probably how she survived as long as she did before Nathan picked her up.

And Francine… Well, he still couldn't determine what Francine was contributing to get them out alive, for he'd really hadn't seen much out of her. She was actually dragging everyone down, to be quite blunt. But, saving a person was better than seeing them eaten alive; **that **was for sure.

**Nothing** Nathan had ever experienced was like this. Not even the toughest situations he'd been in could rival this one.

This was a time where there were actually **zombies**. And dying by their clutches was pretty probable.

He **at least** knew where to obtain weapons. Zuriel had spoken with him and shown him an emergency stash of weapons hidden away some time ago.

Before picking up Francine, he had went and stocked the group up with weapons. He'd informed all survivors that they passed and or saved of the weapon stash and it's location, and he was pretty sure that Zuriel was doing the same thing.

The retired ranger/ teacher at the camp had even stayed outside and tried to help those who were in trouble. Nathan had even passed by him and asked him to join their group and try to group up with survivors that wanted to, but Zuriel refused, saying that it would be a vain effort with all the shit that was happening and how chaotic it was.

Nathan had given him a quick hug and a slap on the back for good luck, and went on leading his group away from the camp and to somewhere less populated, leaving Zuriel gunning down zombies behind him.

And that was the last time Nathan saw Zuriel Desous.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

"Wow, he looks even **more** handsome when he's like this," thought Francine admiringly as she looked at Nathan leading their group. "And he's so **fearless**, even now!"

To be honest, she never knew this would happen **one bit**; no one did, really. If just yesterday, or even in the morning before this all transpired, if somehow had told her that there'd be a zombie apocalypse soon she would have said something along the lines of "if there really is one, then I'll wear horribly bright and clashing colors for an entire week!".

She remembered how she just woke up that morning, only a few short minutes ago.

_She'd woken up, groggy and sleepy, and just threw on some clothes (and yet somehow still looking __**fabulous**__, might she add). She did what she usually did to prepare for the day._

_She heard the screech and thought that something __**horrid**__ had happened; what if someone got something spilled on their favorite outfit? She got out a small bag and packed a pair of clothes, and even a pair of sneakers, ready for the emergency._

_Stepping outside of her cabin, which was one of the most secure places on camp, she noticed that something was __**very**__ wrong. _

_**Really**__ very wrong. _

_She just stood there for a few minutes, looking at the disaster in front of her, practically glued to the spot. _

_Instead of locking herself inside her cabin, the sensible thing at the time, Francine began to slowly walk away from her cabin._

_That was probably one of the __**stupidest**__ things she's ever done. _

_She was a practically a sitting duck in the middle of the camp._

_As expected, a zombie started to lurch towards her. The fashion instructor didn't even move, paralyzed in fear._

_And then came her hero to save her. Nathan came and had defeated the zombie, offering Francine a spot on the team, a bit of a safe haven._

_Francine, not knowing what to do, thought that the best thing to do was to follow Nathan. She'd noticed before of how firm and concrete he was, and now that was apparent more than ever before._

…

All Francine did was slow them down, however. Her skirt wasn't something that could be run in, although she was able to run in her heels just fine, for some odd reason.

They had to stop for a bit to fix the problem. Dahrria had to tear the side of the skirt, while Francine practically hyperventilated on how elite the brand was and how the skirt was ruined forever.

"_Non_! Why did you do it? It was top brand!" Francine cried out, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Fashion or your life," Nathan told her with a sharp stare, and all Francine could do was crease her brow and huff angrily.

"Both are important to me!" she told him, but then grudgingly let it go. She couldn't stay mad at Nathan. She needed his guidance more than anything at that moment; she'd just wander around, lost like a sheep, without him.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

"Yuki-Rin, are you doing okay?" Kazuma called out, not wanting to turn around for fear of getting attacked when he wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout me, Kazuma! I can hold my own!" Yuki-Rin called back to her friend.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out with just my fists! I **need** a weapon; some type of blade!" Kazuma informed her, striking a zombie in the head with his fist.

"Me too! I'm not the most used to fightin' without something, eitha!" Yuki-Rin confirmed as she awkwardly kicked down a zombie that was on her left.

"When we get through this horde, we're getting blades, STAT," Kazuma said.

"Crap!" Yuki-Rin blurted out, just barely dodging the assault of sharp claws from a zombie on her right.

Another zombie came at her just after the first one, and grabbed a hold of her arm. Then, just as the zombie's head was lowering to perform the bite, there was a "bang!" and the zombie's head suddenly lurched to the side. The zombie let go and landed with a small thud on the ground.

Then, another shot was fired, and the zombie Kazuma was engaging in combat with dropped to the ground as well. The two companions whirled their heads around to see who their savior was; it was Mr. Desous.

He fired his pistol until he ran out of bullets; thankfully, he took down all the zombies with just the ammo he had in the gun.

"You guys looked like you were having some trouble!" he said, smiling at the pair.

"Thank you!" said Kazuma, quickly bowing to him.

"No need for thanks. You should probably get some weapons; you two weren't fairing well with just your fists," Zuriel commented.

"Where do we get 'em?" asked Yuki-Rin, her eyes shining and determined.

"Over there," Zuriel said, pointing over to the teachers' cabins that were located just off of the Camp Square. "They're in the area around my cabin, the one with those bright bandanas surrounding it. You shouldn't miss it; some kids are coming from that area right now, in fact."

What Zuriel said was true; it looked like Sunny Day, Hydro Pump, and some girl were emerging from the area, armed with weapons.

"Thank you again for saving us!" Kazuma quickly thanked him again, and he and Yuki-Rin ran towards the teachers' cabins.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

"You guys **sure** that we have all that we need?" Teresa asked nervously, looking at Hydro and Sunny as she adjusted the strap of her pack full of food.

"I'm pretty sure we are," Hydro confirmed.

"Hey, isn't that Yuki-Rin and Kazuma?" Sunny pointed out suddenly, looking as the two said people rushed toward them.

"Hey!" said Yuki-Rin, finally reaching the trio. "Where'd you get the weapons?" she asked, panting, trying to catch her breath.

"I'll show you," offered Teresa, and then quickly lead them over to the weapons stash.

"Be careful," Hydro reminded her as she retreated back from where they had just emerged from.

"Should we invite them to join our group?" Sunny asked Hydro in a low voice, his eyes carefully scanning the area.

"Why should we?" rebutted Hydro curtly.

Sunny looked over at him in surprise, and then went back to scanning the perimeter. "**Because**, we could have a better chance of making it, **and** we should help and join with those we can."

"What if they get us killed?" Hydro asked scathingly.

"You can't be serious, man," Sunny asked, wide eyed, whirling his head around to look at him.

"And if I am?" Hydro said, more of a statement than a question.

"Then you have no compassion," Sunny stated bluntly.

"I never said I was compassionate, Sunners," Hydro said coolly, using the strange nickname he had for Sunny that usually pissed him off.

Sunny could not respond back, for Kazuma, Yuki-Rin, and Teresa quickly returned. Kazuma and Yuki-Rin seemed to have obtained some blades, for some reason, as their weapons, and had small packs on their backs as well.

"We'd be honored to join your group," Kazuma said, quickly bowing to Sunny and Hydro as the trio reached them.

"I thought that having a larger group would help us," Teresa explained quickly to her two good friends. "They can come with us, right?" she asked, nervous.

"Yeah, sure!" said Hydro, putting on a fake smile and fake enthusiasm in his voice.

"It'd be **great** teaming up!" said Sunny, trying not to snicker at Hydro's attitude. "Actually, Hydrangea and I were just talking about that a few seconds ago!" Sunny said, smirking slightly as Hydro's jaw clenched in annoyance.

"Um, this is great an' all, but shouldn't we leave here or somethin'?" Yuki-Rin asked pointedly, looking around at the chaos.

"You're right," said Kazuma quickly. "After you," he said, gesturing to the trio to lead the way.

"Right," Hydro growled out, and started to head in a random direction, with the rest of the group following suit.

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER III: ALLYING AGAINST THE DEAD. <strong>_**END**_- -

- _-"Dammit, all I want is to have Teresa and Sunny with me, and no one else. Anyone else in our group would just fuck everything up and get us killed."_ - -


	6. Chapter IV

AN: I decided to upload this instead of doing homework blargh blargh

And I swear that my characterization is a bit off, but I don't even know any more; I tried.

Geeze, some of these campers just seem to have **horrid** luck, huh?

I hope you enjoy this chapter! 8D I'm sure you all appreciate the graphic zombie death in this! *thumbs up and a tooth sparkles*

Oh, and emotional unbalance! That's always good too!

*SHOTSHOT*

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER IV: THE DEAD AND THE DYING<strong>__- -

* * *

><p>It was <strong>much<strong> more quiet in the woods, and Liam liked that. You could hear everything and anything, if you listened close enough and were far enough away from the chaotic camp.

Though, one of the things you couldn't hear were the pidgeys chirping or the ruffling of wings taking off into flight. Nor could you hear the signals and noises Pokémon would make as they scuffle around.

One thing you **could** hear, though, was if someone was approaching your area.

Liam turned around, a bright smile on his face, thinking that Natalie finally found him, like she usually could. He will admit, it was always really strange and scary that she could do that, but right now it was a perk of hers that he welcomed.

The bright smile quickly deflated and turned into a scowl of annoyance as the figure came into sight.

Just another zombie.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

Trick couldn't believe her luck so far; she'd survived this long, and just by herself.

"Where should I go now?" Trick murmured to herself, her brow creasing in deep thought.

She had just gathered her supplies from Bidoof Cabin, and was going to set out again. But where should she go?

"I could always just stay in here..." she murmured to herself. "No, that doesn't feel right."

She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. She sat on her bunk, staring blankly at her intertwined hands in her lap.

She couldn't find her friends. Either they were dead, or they went off and left the camp. She wasn't for certain about any of them, except one.

"Mari…" Trick thought remorsefully.

_After getting saved by that really tall guy that always had an off-putting smile, Trick went on and ran towards her cabin._

"_That's the safest place," she told herself, egging herself on. "That's where all my stuff is at."_

_She arrived at the cabin, coming across less trouble than before. She just weaved around zombies, careful that they didn't latch onto her like before. Hopefully, she didn't attract their attention; she was quiet compared to the rest of the camp, but she wasn't exactly tiptoeing to her cabin._

_She turned the knob of the door, and it thankfully opened. She had __**no**__ idea why she thought that it'd be locked, though; maybe her mind was playing tricks [ha] on her._

_She entered the cabin, and quickly closed the door behind her. Out of habit, she locked the door; the lock wouldn't hold out or really protect her if a horde of zombies decided to crash through the door at the moment, but it was better than just leaving the door closed. Also, it made her feel secure and __**normal**__ to use it._

_She began to search through her things and quickly gathered all the supplies she thought were needed; there would probably not be a chance to do so later on. She stuffed her pockets with poppers and distractions for quick getaways in case they were needed. She slung her pack filled with supplies onto her shoulder, and then walked over to the door._

_She carefully opened the door and stepped outside. She whipped her head around as she began to sneak in the direction of where the mountains where positioned._

_And that's when she came across someone unexpected. _

_There, in Trick's pathway was Marion Waterflower. If she was still alive, she wouldn't be lumbering around; that was how Trick could tell that the girl was already an undead before she could get closer to confirm it._

_Mari was now a monster; she was dangerous._

_But, Trick couldn't hurt her. She just couldn't muster up the will to do it._

_Mari was going to notice her any second; Trick was a living being, after all, and zombies only preyed upon those that were still alive._

_So, slowly, Trick took out a popper from her pocket. She took careful aim and chucked the popper at the back of the undead girls' head. The popper cracked, creating a loud, precise sound._

_Trick turned around and quickly headed back to her cabin, her work already done; now, the zombies would just arrive to join Mari in lumbering around and would help clear a path for other survivors. Also, it would distract the zombie girl so that Trick wouldn't have to engage in combat with her and go through with killing one of her friends._

_After that, Trick decided to reconsider what she brought with her the first trip outside._

_She went back inside the cabin, and took inventory of all the things she had. She needed to be more prepared, and she also needed something to take her mind off of the task she needed to accomplish if she came across her zombified friend again. _

_She probably couldn't run away from the prospect of having to face __**someone**__ that she knew that had turned; the odds were against many, on that subject._

_Fate must be enjoying itself, playing cruel tricks on everyone._

_And most of all, Fate must be enjoying itself, playing tricks on Trick the trickster._

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

No, this was going wrong…

This was **completely** going wrong.

They'd been fine just a few seconds ago, and now almost all of them were on the ground, wounds that could never be healed scattered over places on their bodies.

Her deputy somehow got separated from them a while back, and last time she saw him, he was fighting a horde by himself.

He was probably dead too.

And now, it seemed like **she **was the only one who had survived.

They were **so** close from reaching safety, too.

Maybe if she listened to them… Maybe if she **actually listened to them** and didn't let her position as leader go to her head, they would've survived this and she could've made up a better plan.

But, no, she had to act arrogantly and like a moron the **only** time something **really** mattered. The **only** time their lives were endangered for certain, and not by some dumb camp challenge.

She let all of them down.

And so, going against everything her conscious was telling her, **everything** she believed in, she turned tail and ran.

She ran away.

She ran away from the zombies that had just killed her cabin members; the very same zombies that should've taken **her **life instead.

Lettie did the cowardly thing and ran away from the people that she **herself **doomed.

It was taking all she had to just flee from the scene; she didn't even have enough strength to keep in the flood of tears that poured down her face.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

Nathan was leading the way out of camp. They were very close to leaving the camp behind and all the hell that accompanied it.

Then, someone caught Francine's eye. "No," she whispered out as they neared that someone.

She couldn't believe it.

It was Mr. Fluffypoodle, and he was one of **them **now.

"It can't be," she choked out, a hand clasped onto her mouth as she stopped. She remembered the last time they spoke; it was them debating over some silly matter. Their conversations consisted of them debating over each other's teaching methods, for the most part.

And here he was, no longer a human being, and Francine could no longer apologize to him for all the times they've butted heads.

Guilt overwhelmed her; she felt **terrible**. Had she know, she could've been kinder to him. It was too late for that now.

Then she was snapped out of her reverie by Josh's voice. "Nathan, Francine's stopped running!"

Nathan halted and whipped his head to survey her, and then followed her gaze. He growled, annoyed, and then changed course, the others following him, confused.

He then went and bashed in Fluffypoodle's skull.

He turned and strode over to Francine. "Get your head straight. There's no room for guilt, now. There's no room for error," he told her, his gaze piercing hers. "You have to fight the people you've known; there's no way around it."

Francine just shakily nodded, head still reeling.

Nathan sighed, and began to jog in the trajectory they had followed before.

"Come on," Sammy told her softly, gently grabbing onto her arm and leading her back in formation.

The rest of the way out of camp, there were no more stops because of the group of five.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

I was grateful that I had my twin, Axel, by my side through all this. It was pretty comforting.

Then, that arrogant Steven guy and Avrey went and joined us. That was pretty cool; there were numbers in strength, after all. Or was the saying that there were strength in numbers? It was something cool like that.

Anyway, we were just being badass, fighting through zombies and stuff. The only problem was that we didn't have weapons. Oh, and that people were dying; that sucked too.

We came across this one chick that was having some trouble, and like the cool guys we are, me and Axel raced in and saved her. She was thanking us a lot, and by the way she looked at me, I knew that she digged me. She **totally **digs me; I'm a stud, after all. Screw Axel; he's not as awesome as me anyway!

Then, these zombies had to ruin my groove. Ah well.

Oh, **crap**, Steven and Avrey aren't here to help us! Those **dicks**! Did they just leave us?

Oh, hey, there they are! Cool, they have weapons! **And** they brought another chick! Aw man, this is pretty awesome!

Then we fought all these motherfuckers with our new weapons. Fuck yeah!

Wait, something's wrong here….Maybe it's just me?

Oh, Avrey's yelling about something. Huh.

I wonder what it's about?

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

"Idiots!" Mallory cursed as she watched Axel and Alex charge into battle with zombies to save a blonde girl.

Avery started to quickly scan the area. "There!" he cried out, pointing towards the teachers' cabins.

"What's there?" asked Mallory, following her gaze to where Avrey was pointing. "Alright, let's go!" she decided.

The two started to sprint towards the cabins, their eyes set on the prize.

"Where are the weapons?" Avrey asked the man who was gunning down zombies.

"Out back by the cabin surrounded by bandanas! Don't worry; you should be able to find it! You can't miss it!" the man called back at them.

"Right!" Avrey said, and he and Mallory quickly ran around the cabin with the bright-colored pieces of fabric.

They got around the building, their eyes quickly scanning the area surrounding the building.

"There!" yelled Mallory, pointing to a door on the floor, where a girl just came out from. The girl quickly got out of their way as they rushed into the room.

As they reached the bottom of the steps, they both gaped at all the things situated in the room. It was stocked full to the **brim** with weapons. In a corner of the room, there were two tables with food and water stacked in rows.

"Holy shit," Mallory breathed, and then snapped out of her reverie. She quickly stepped towards a stand with handguns, and started to quickly stack certain guns and ammo together.

Avrey, following her lead, went over to the other side of the room and picked out some weapons they could use as bludgeons.

After gathering ammo and guns that were needed, Mallory started to precisely place them in the holders and pockets of a thick belt that was on the wall. Avrey got a sling bag to put the weapons he gathered in, it resembling a bag that was used for holding golfing clubs.

He then went to the tables with food, grabbed one of the many packs that was leaning against the wall, and began stuffing it with food. Then, he got another pack and put water bottles in it. He slung the pack with water bottles over his other shoulder, for across his back diagonally, right on his right shoulder, was the bag of weapons. He carried the food pack in his hand.

They met up in the middle of the room.

"You have all the guns and ammo?" Avrey asked his companion.

"Yeah. You have the swinging weapons and food?" Mallory asked.

"Yeah. Let's get back to the twins," Avrey said, handing the food pack for Mallory to sling over her back, nodding his head in determination.

"If they're still alive," Mallory muttered as she followed Avrey up the steps and back out into the hellish world.

"Can I come with you guys?" the girl that was there before asked them.

"Sure," said Avrey as he shrugged. "Welcome aboard. I'm Avery, and this is Steven," Avrey then pointed back behind him at Mallory.

"I'm Robyn," the girl introduced herself.

"Great, now let's get back to those two pigeon-brained morons," Mallory growled, referring to the Kotuku twins.

"Right," Avrey agreed. "Follow me," he said, turning his head towards Robyn. She gave a nod, and the three went off running towards where they left the Kotuku twins last.

As the threesome neared, they noticed a bit of a problem.

"Dammit, those two morons probably caused a lot of commotion and got a large horde to go after them," Mallory said, slapping her forehead lightly as she ran.

"At least we have weapons; remember how we were struggling without them?" Avrey asked her, taking a quick side-glance at her.

"**Yes**, and it was **their** fault for that too," Mallory said, her eye beginning to twitch in irritation.

She decided to do something to vent **and** do something helpful at the same time. She pulled out one of her pistols from her large belt, loaded it, and began firing at the horde of zombies surrounding the other trio.

Avrey was astounded by her aim; all the bullets hit a zombie, with more than half of them hitting their heads in some way.

"Gotcha!" Mallory said gleefully as she gave a bark of laughter.

"Alright, get ready for battle!" Avrey ordered, grinning, as he got out an aluminum bat from the bag slung across his back. Robyn gripped her crowbar in her hands tightly, bringing it up in a ready position.

Avrey then bashed in the head of the closest zombie he got to, with Robyn following just behind him and giving a swipe downward at a zombie that was not far off. Mallory was supporting them as back up, trying to dwindle down the numbers of zombies from the sides, so as to not shoot someone by accident.

After a bit, Axel surged through and made his way to Avrey, grabbing a weapon from in the bag and started to fight the zombies as well. He soon got another weapon, and tossed it over to his twin, who also started fighting right away.

The numbers were dwindling, but they just seemed to **not stop coming**. Avery looked around for a route of escape, and finally found one.

"Everyone, head straight into the woods!" he called to them all, starting to fight his way and clear a path the zombies seemed to have made.

The girl that the twins saved soon followed, grabbing a hold of Axel's arm and yanking him in the direction they were supposed to leave.

"Idiot, come here!" Mallory yelled at Alex, yanking on his arm as well, but only momentarily; she couldn't risk ceasing for more than necessary or else the horde would surge at them faster from not getting picked off.

Finally, the group of six ran straight into trees for temporary shelter. They ran until Avrey deemed far enough from the camp. He stopped them so they could get a quick rest.

"What's… your name?" he asked the other girl in the group who had followed right behind him, panting for breath.

"K-Kari," she responded, also trying to catch her breath.

"Welcome to the group," Mallory choked out as she leaned against a tree for support.

"Thank you," she responded back, looking over at Mallory.

They all had their guard down; no one expected what came next.

"Aaaugh!" came the choked-out cry from Axel, as firm, clammy hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him backwards. Before anyone could so much as **think** of retaliating, the zombie bit onto the back of Axel's neck. It pulled back to reveal a large opening that it just made; stringy material coming out and the tip of the spinal cord clearly visible from the opening.

The zombie then let go of Axel, and he hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. The zombie looked ready to lunge at the nearest person, either Alex or Kari.

The branches of the tree above them rustled, and down came a large branch. It landed on the zombie's head with a loud "crack!", opening the zombie's skull. Dark blood, slippery goo-like substance, and bits of black and pink flew outwards as the deathly injury was inflicted. The zombie toppled over; gravity somehow caused its body to fall away from Axel's body.

The group snapped their heads up, looking up at the tree, to see who had saved them. Soon enough, a short blonde girl shimmied down the tree she had been occupying before. After reaching a manageable height from the ground, she leapt down onto the uneven ground.

"You guys seemed to need some help," the girl stumbled out, trying to find the best way to explain her sudden appearance to the group.

The girl noticed that a boy, a Kotuku twin, she realized, had knelt down next to the body that the zombie had just feasted upon. Hana's eyes traveled to the dead body, and saw that it was the other Kotuku twin that had been attacked.

"Thanks for the help," Mallory choked out.

"Yeah, who would've **known** what would've happened if you didn't save us," Avrey inputted.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough, though," Hana said, a knot forming in her throat. That boy lost his brother, his twin; the other half of him. And **she** could've prevented it if she had been quicker.

If only she hadn't decided to take a nap to rest up after her **own** zombie problems.

If only she'd paid **more attention** to her surroundings, instead of zoning out like she usually did.

If only she wasn't weak.

"It's not your fault," Avrey told the girl, noticing how much her demeanor changed; the guilt and sheen in her eyes were a big tip.

"It really isn't!" said Robyn, rubbing the girl's back comfortingly.

Hana just bit her lip hard to stop from bursting into tears; she just couldn't handle something like this.

She didn't have the emotional capability.

"Alex, get out of the way!" Mallory suddenly yelled, pulling out her loaded pistol.

Everyone quickly turned around to see that Axel's body was slowly rising from the earth in an eerie fashion.

"No, it can't be. He's dead," thought Kari as she clasped a hand over her mouth.

The reanimated Axel was about to lower down to get a hold of his twin, but got a bullet put through his head. Small droplets of Axel's dark, infected blood scattered over Alex's face and hair.

Alex just stared wide-eyed as Axel's body fell to the ground again, his brain not processing what had just happened.

…The woods were eerily hushed; the only sound that seemed to be there was the gunshot reverberating through everyone's mind.

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER IV: THE DEAD AND THE DYING. <strong>_**END**_- -

- -"_This…This can't be real. It's all fake, right? No- No, he __**can't**__ be dead! He __**can't**__ be! S-See? He's getting up! It was all just a prank!-"_- -


	7. Chapter V

**AN**: Lookie! I'm picking up the pace a bit!

On this note: Adilla isn't someone who was in Camp Magikarp; I just kinda made her up on the spot from a sudden flash of inspiration!

-Well, we need more improbable weapon users, right? And **some** type of comedy, too, every once in a while.

I just kept on laughing when I was typing out Adilla's part; I have **no** regrets in adding her into the story.

P.S: Stupid title is stupid.

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER V: THE FIRST DEAD STAND<strong>- -

* * *

><p>He was surprised that those <strong>things<strong> had cornered him. Maybe he didn't take as much precaution as he should have…

Aero kept on backing away from the zombies in from of him. He took a step back and his foot sailed through thin air.

Aero fell back, eyes wide. Time itself seemed to slow down as his body lurched back because of the force of gravity. He tried to grab ahold of something, **anything**, that would keep him from falling.

He was out of luck; he only grabbed the pants leg of a zombie that was in the lead, and the fabric only stopped him for half a second before tearing and letting him descend again.

He fell onto his back, pain surging through his whole body. He was paralyzed for a few seconds, his eyes scrunched shut in agony. He ground his teeth, a loud sound escaping his mouth from the damage caused. He then bit into his lip, hard, trying to muffle his groans of pain.

He'd fallen off of the roof of the building he had taken refuge in, and the fall** hurt like a little **BITCH. Thankfully, though, he had only fallen from a one-story height.

Through the pounding of his head, he heard some horrifyingly familiar sounds.

And right then and there, he knew he was a gonner.

- - **MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

Adilla Merand first had a hard time grasping the concept of a zombie invasion on the camp.

Then, she soon realized that zombies where dead coming to life.

Dinosaurs in scary dinosaur movies where fossils, dead, before some strange experiment would make them come back to life.

Ergo, zombies where dinosaurs.

And dinosaurs, she was fairly sure, she could take care of; she wasn't the camp's archaeologist expert for nothing, after all!

Any general knowledge of dinosaurs you'd want to know, _shazam_!, she knew it.

Any information on excavations or the archaeology wing of a museum, _swoosh_!, she could list off in 2 seconds flat for each answer, time not seaming to restrain her.

Any facts you want to know about Indiana Jones, _blam_!, she'll blurt off as if it was ingrained in her very being.

She was Adilla motherfucking Merand, daughter of an archaeologist and granddaughter of a famous inventor's partner; knowing this shit was in her crap-lineage-ridden blood!

So, she decided to head over to her cabin to collect her gear! After all, what's a zombie apocalypse without a badass hat and belt? It was something that was **always** required in one of those zombie movies! Without The Hat, you aren't a **real** man!

She got to her cabin with little preamble, having been able to traverse across the camp quite easily. Those tomb raid expeditions sure paid off! Well, even though they were just in a random building and weren't really tombs and the whole thing was arranged by her dad as a birthday surprise, but still!

She barged in, kicking down the door, even though it wasn't even necessary. She entered and shut the door gently behind her, then made her way over to her bed. She searched her luggage and found what she needed.

The girl who's ethnicity made her half Asian unraveled the belt in its wound-up position and put it on. She then plopped on the brown fedora hat on her messy-hair clad head. She didn't even bother to put up her long, wavy, black tresses in the hat, finding no need for it. She would still be cool-looking **and** an independent woman at the same time like this!

She then looked around and gathered a few scarce items, then went over to the mirror to check put her appeareance, tipping her hat slightly at her reflection in a rather dashing way, if she does say so herself.

She readied herself and exited the cabin, her hand tightening on her most faithful weapon.

Yes, the bright string- adorned rainstick she had obtained in the days of her youth has pulled her through many expeditions and bizarre situations. Her other gadgets where all well and dandy, but this item has never let her lose **yet**! **Nothing** could compare to the carefully hand-carved piece of wood.

Good rainstick, best offensive weapon.

She also brought something else along; of **course** it wasn't as useful as her rainstick, but she decided to bring it along for shits and giggles. And it completed her badass image.

Mister Jones would be **proud** of her following his footsteps.

She made her way through the camp, skirting danger and jumping over dead bodies, her long, loose skirt whipping behind her.

Good, this was very good. She hadn't lost her touch at this type of stuff.

She also could very much ignore everyone else that where dead or dying—Hey, who said that she'd be stupidly chivalrous? If anything, that's something that she never thought was realistic about the badass motherfucker Jones, but, hey, **she** couldn't change him!

Oh, look, someone's in trouble! This seems like a great time to come bust in and save the day!

Knowing anyone else, they'd either a) leave the person because they're going to die anyway or b) leave them because they're doing well enough on their own or c) try to save them without a plan in mind. The combination of all those things was what made up this situation.

She wasn't rethinking this over since the person was competent and was holding their own quite well despite the odds. So, she decided to come in and save the day!

'Cause **she's** the hero!

She ran straight into the conflict with a large, determined grin, ready to be the hero she's always dreamed of since she was a wee tot.

- -**M. O. T. D- **-

Mr. Watanabe noticed a blur of long, messy tresses fly across the area, the girl's red shirt standing out surprisingly well despite all the chaos. She looked fit to go to a Halloween costume party, **not** to go fight a large crowd of zombies.

She didn't even have anything to really protect herself from the ravenous monsters. All she had was the gear of the iconic Indiana Jones; a large, multi-pocket belt, a (more than likely) toy whip coiled around the belt, and the fedora hat that made Indiana Jones, well, **Indiana Jones**. "You don't have a weapon! That stick won't help you at all!" the Asian man yelled at her.

He was extremely concerned. Really, who wouldn't be? This girl was crazy enough to come streaking by and jump in the large clump of zombies armed with only a stick.

**A stick**.

No, **no** stick **in the world** would be powerful enough to take down a horde single-handedly, as what the girl seemed to want to accomplish.

"Rainstick is the **best** offensive weapon, mudafuckas!" Adilla yelled as she began her strife, practically diving head-first into the horde of zombies.

"No Vriskaraptors are gonna stop **me** from my expedition through this dangerous tomb!"

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

The group had skirted at the edge of camp for a bit, and Sunny finally suggested of quickly cutting through the woods.

"But, can't zombies just jump us if we're in the woods?" Teresa asked, flinching at a scenario in her head that started to play out; it wasn't pretty.

"Yes, but when you're with a master, it'd be nearly impossible to get jumped!" Kazuma boasted.

"Master?" Hydro said bluntly, looking unimpressed.

"Yup! I'm probably the best here at handling swords! I've been training in the woods, too, back home; I know my way around trees," Kazuma said, restraining himself from crossing his arms and letting his guard down; that was a beginner's mistake, **especially** for a zombie apocalypse.

"It'll just be easier to cut through the woods! Let's go!" Yuki-Rin whined.

Hydro seethed. "That is the **most** careless decision **ever**."

"We can't just circle around the camp to go through one of the exits that's **cleared from trees**. We'd be endangering ourselves **even more**, since this place is **chock full** of zombies that could tear apart our flesh," Sunny inputed.

"**Fine**, we'll cut through the woods," Hydro growled. He stalked off into the woods, Kazuma following in-step just behind him, with the rest trailing behind.

- -**M. O. T. D- **-

"Hey, you finally decided to fight, huh, Eiji?" Zuriel commented to the fellow teacher as the Asian man arrived after sprinting towards him.

"Idiot, I **have** been fighting," Eiji Watanabe snapped irritably, and Zuriel just gave him a surprised look, eyebrows raised.

"Snippy, huh?" Zuriel commented, smirking, still shooting off rounds at the undead.

"Sorry," Eiji quickly apologized.

"Nah, it's fine. I mean, this **is** a zombie apocalypse; **anyone** would get irritated in this situation," Zuriel said offhandedly.

"…I would rather not say something that could later never be taken back," Eiji explained.

"Huh. It's kinda funny how your personality crosses over to make you seem genre savvy," Zuriel noted after a bit, an amused expression on his face.

Eiji gave a frown, and then went to stand back-to-back with the older man. "Are you ready, my companion?"

"To fight? Yeah, I am; I've been preparing for this," Zuriel said, smiling determinedly as he reloaded his gun.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

"_Are you __**stupid**__?" Kevin told Taro. "Go out __**there**__? __**While there are**__ ZOMBIES?" His voice was rising in volume, and would probably attract trouble if he kept at it._

_Raven Castiel clapped a hand over Kevin's mouth. "Shut __**up**__," he growled, scowling at the light-brown haired boy._

_Kevin just scowled back, taking the hand off of his mouth, and they soon were engaged in an intense glaring contest._

"_You two, __**please**__ calm down. W-We need to get along," Jessie tried to reason, pleading for the boys to cooperate._

"_**Screw**__ waiting for them to finish, we __**need**__ to figure something out here!" Raven Rivers called out, clapping her hands to garner everyone's attention._

"_Yes, there's still the matter of where to go," Astrio reminded the group._

"_Well, __**I**__ think that leaving the cabin is suicide!" Kevin said, crossing his arms._

_Lessly sighed. "Well, it's either stay in a camp infested with zombies or try to get __**out**__ of the camp and somewhere else that's less populated with people who eat flesh."_

"_Well, __**I'd**__ rather take my chances and try to get out of here," the female Raven said, a serious expression in place._

"_Amen to that," Taro said wearily as he stood on the sidelines, watching as the others took charge._

"_The problem __**is**__, where do we get weapons? Raven here's the only one with a weapon," Cynthia said, and then jutted her thumb at the male Raven._

"_I'm sure we'll think of something," Taro said uncertainly. _

"_H-Hey, guys! I hear gunshots!" Jessie exclaimed, her eyes snapping open, shocked, as she listened closely. She had her ear pressed against the door of the cabin, having been listening closely to hear and get a better idea of what was going on outside._

_Thankfully, a sound that didn't make her stomach lurch painfully had finally been made._

"_Wait, seriously?" asked Raven Castiel, doing a bit of a double take, surprised beyond belief. _

_Taro rushed over to the door as Jessie stepped back to let him listen as well. Raven Castiel soon went over to the door as well, with everyone following closely behind, except Kevin, who just lagged behind a considerable distance with an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner._

"_It's true!" said Taro as he retracted his ear from pressing against the door. Soon enough, there were many shots fired, one after another, and the others heard them clearly as well. _

"_Well, I think that settles it!" said Taro as he turned towards the group, smiling at them._

"_You've __**got**__ to be joking!" Kevin yelled at them as they nodded their heads in agreement with Taro._

"_Not this again," Cynthia groaned, annoyed with all of Kevin's complaints._

"_You're just blinding charging out there!" Kevin went on. "What if the person that has that firearm doesn't have any other weapons?"_

"_We'll see when we get there," said Raven Rivers, shrugging her shoulders placidly. _

"_We've got to try, Kevin," Taro told the boy._

_Kevin's face started to turn red, and he balled up his fists, shaking slightly. "FINE, see if __**I**__ care!" he burst out, furious. "__**Go get yourselves killed, then**__!"_

"_Wait, Kevin-," Jessie started out meekly._

"_**Get out, if you're leaving**__!" Kevin yelled at them, and Jessie flinched, feeling tears prick the sides of her eyes. _

"_Kevin," Taro said in a strict tone, raising his hands in a sign to calm himself._

"_Get out!" Kevin screeched at them._

"_**What**__?" Cynthia burst out, her pitch loudening, fire seeming to burn in her eyes._

"_Kevin-" Taro started._

"_I SAID GET OUT!" Kevin yelled hysterically, madness gleaming in his eyes, pointing straight at the door. He was losing it; he looked more animal than human, now, with all his ferocity._

"_He's gone off the deep end," thought Lessly morosely, crossing her arms and shaking her head, staring at the braces-wearing boy._

"_We're not leaving, you little __**prick**__!" the female Raven snarled, looking ready to punch Kevin in the face. She took a menacing step forward, but Taro put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her advance. _

"_No, let's go, guys," Taro told them, giving them a piercing look. They then quickly got their things ready, Kevin watching them, breathing heavily._

_Taro turned around one last time, glaring at Kevin, and said calmly, "Kevin, I hope you know what you're doing."_

"_**OOUUUT**__!" Kevin yelled with all his might. At that, Taro opened the door and let everyone go outside, then closed it shut behind him._

_And, now, they were outside, facing the hellish disaster, ready to attempt to reach safety at other parts of the island. _

…

After all that, they had gone and gotten weapons so they could protect themselves, then headed off into an uncertain future.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

_He'd had close calls. _

_He'd had __**too**__ many close calls._

_And yet, even with Bria dying and with all those brushes with death, Chase's mind still felt clear as a bell. _

_Though, he didn't really feel the need to be his chatty self._

_He noticed while running confusedly around the camp that if you made a lot of noise, you pretty much died right away. So, around the time after his little chat with Liam, where he observed and analyzed a lot of things happening in the chaos, he decided that being quiet helped your chances of survival._

_He had looked and analyzed, even though it made him want to throw up; it was hard __**not to **__observe those type of things, since they happened __**right in your sights**__. One example he learned was this; screaming while getting bitten gets more zombies attracted to you because of all the sound you're making. This __**also**__ applies when zombies are eating you alive._

_So, Chase had decided to shut his mouth through all of this, so that his chances of surviving would increase._

_He, however, wasn't sure if the same applied with guns; it was hard to tell, since Mr. Desous kept on running around and helping people by blowing zombies' brains out._

_When Mr. Watanabe helped him in one of his close calls, he'd been told about the weapons stash. Coming instantly to the conclusion that weapons= surviving longer, he'd went and stocked up; a pistol in his vest pocket, a plain bat in his hand, and a small pack with food and __**the**__**most**__ important item, water. He, after all, did __**not**__ want to have to drink his own pee in the result of not bringing enough water for at least two days or so._

_And, feeling safe with his new items, he had let his guard down. Thankfully, Mr. Desous saved his skinny-jeans-wearing ass. _

_He made a mental note to __**never**__ wear skinny jeans if he ever survives long enough to get a pair of normal pants. They __**really**__ restrained his movements and slowed him down. And with too much movement, they'd cut off blood circulation in his nether regions. _

_In the end, he decided that a more __**appropriate**__ outfit for zombie killing was in need, and went to his cabin to change clothes._

_Thankfully, he had gotten alright to his cabin and no zombies busted in the cabin while he was changing. That would probably be __**the**__**most**__ embarrassing way to die in a zombie apocalypse; dying when you're trying to put your pants on. It sounds almost, but not __**quite**__, as embarrassing as turning into a zombie while in the shower, naked. For that, he was sympathetic to Mister Pete._

_So, after having changed into a more suitable pair of pants (which weren't his __**lucky**__ pair, since he didn't want to ruin them, no matter __**how**__ much luck he would receive from them), he deemed himself ready and his pants good enough to help him maneuver and whoop some zombie ass._

_After that, he decided to do the __**smart**__ thing and leave through one of the exits in camp; there were a __**shit**__**ton**__ of zombies in the way, but at __**least**__ he wouldn't get jumped in the woods. And, he'd seen a group leaving through one of those exits and __**make**__**it**__ without __**any**__ of them getting bit; at least, that's what it looked like from his angle. Hopefully, they got out alright._

…

And here he is, **just** out of the camp and walking towards a place on the island he **hopes** is less crowded.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

She felt like she'd been running for an eternity. Her feet kept on pounding on the uneven ground, never slowing down.

An excruciating pain kept on flaring every stomp she took; she felt like she couldn't run any longer.

Suddenly, something hard smash against her foot, and then the force of gravity toke over, dragging her down.

Lettie fell, face-first into the ground, not reacting fast enough to catch herself.

She lay there, too tired to even care if she was out in the open.

After a few minutes, she got up and went over to find a comfier spot to rest at next to a tree. She sat down and closed her eyes, falling into a surprisingly quick slumber.

…And that's when the nightmares started.

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER V: THE FIRST DEAD STAND .<strong>_**END**_- -

- -"_They're __**idiots**__! ALL OF THEM! Doing the most stupid thing- THEY DON'T __**DESERVE**__ TO STAY PROTECTED IN THE CABIN, LIKE WHAT A SENSIBLE PERSON __**SHOULD**__ DO!_"- -


	8. Chapter VI

**AN**: Here's the new chapter! And *GASP!*, the **plot** makes an appearance!

And another character is introduced...More insight is at the [first ever] **AN** at the bottom of this chapter.

P.S: This chapter isn't up to par with others. And I had to whip out some techno-babble for the whole boat thing...

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER VI: WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR DEAD<strong>- -

* * *

><p>"Wow, you can see a long ways away," Josh commented to the rest of the group.<p>

Sammy nodded. "Yeah, you can see if anyone's coming towards you from quite a distance," she replied, agreeing with Josh.

"I think that we should stick to the beach," Dahhria told Nathan, who nodded.

"It seems like our best bet right now is to stick around the area of beach. Anywhere else is too dangerous and uncertain," he told everyone.

"If I knew we were coming here, I would have brought my bathing suit," Francine whined. "**See**, not even the **monsters** are out here to enjoy the ocean! It's only us!"

Nathan whipped his head to look at her, and stopped. "Can you repeat that again?"

"Um, repeat **what** again?" Francine asked him, a delicate eyebrow perked up.

"What you just said a few seconds ago," Nathan said, making a circling motion with his index and middle finger together, a sign for her to repeat what she'd just said.

"About the ocean? I said that, um, 'not even the **monsters** are out here to enjoy the ocean!'" Francine repeated, brow creased from how hard she was thinking.

"**Exactly**," said Nathan, nodding his head in approval.

"Oh, **I** see," Dahhria said. "Yeah, it's kind of odd how zombies aren't really around here at all…"

"Wait, you guys know what that means, right?" asked Josh, catching on.

"It means that the zombies are mostly avoiding this place for a reason," Nathan stated.

"Do they not like to swim or something?" Francine asked confusedly.

Nathan grinned at her and nodded his head at her. "Good job; that seems like the most likely reason for them not being around here, since it's so close to the water."

"Until they start roaming over here, this is probably the best place to set up a camp," Dahhria inputted, scanning the area.

"We should still follow the shore just in case; we'll stop to take a break here, for now," Nathan told everyone. The rest of the group let out a sigh of relief and set their things down, sitting on the sand to rest from all the running they did.

Things were starting to look up for them.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

"Hey, I hear the shore!" Yuki-Rin told the group as they walked along in the forest.

"Shush!" Hydro chastied her, scowling at how loud she was.

As they walked a bit more, he heard the sound of crashing waves too.

"See," said Yuki-Rin smugly.

"Great job, Yuki-Rin!" Kazuma said, turning to look at his friend.

"Whatever," Hydro scoffed.

"Come on, lighten up," Teresa told Hydro, poking his arm playfully.

"Yeah. I don't know if you guys've thought of this, **but** if we get to the shore, you know what we can do?" Sunny told the others.

"Uh, swim?" Kazuma asked him.

"We can find **boats**," Sunny told them. "AKA, we can get off of here if we find some!"

"Genius!" cheered Yuki-Rin.

"Alright, **that** actually sounds like a plan," Hydro decided, nodding his head in approval. "We'll see if we can find any when we get out of these trees."

"Good thinking, Sunny," Teresa told him in a low voice, falling in step with him. She gave him a smile, and Sunny returned it whole-heartedly.

Hydro had seen the exchange and scowled. He whipped forward again and stalked the rest of the way out of the woods.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

"We're doing great!" Taro told his group, turning his head momentarily to look at them.

They had to take a bit of a detour, dipping into the woods momentarily to avoid a large cluster of zombies. Taro didn't want any of them getting bit; he opted for them to veer away from the imminent danger that they traversed around.

"I can't believe we had to cut away!" Lessly said, huffing as she jogged with the rest of the group. "We were getting close to the exit!"

"Too bad!" Raven Rivers told the girl, she taking the flanking position at the very back. "That horde was **too much** for us to handle!"

"If we're on our guard, we'll be ready in a case when we're ambushed," Raven Castiel mentioned, turning his head around to tell the rest of the group that was following behind; he was currently in the position right behind Taro, somehow obtaining the status of the co-leader-level position in power while fighting zombies. "We won't have to worry about zombie attacks in here if we're careful."

"So, basically, cutting through the woods was the best option," Taro told the group.

It was, though the fear Taro had of them getting jumped in here was still large.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

She had **no** idea where the hell she was; she'd gotten lost when she fled out of the camp.

She wasn't really counting on her friends making it, either; everyone got caught off- guard when the zombies had stricken that early morning. It seemed like ages ago, too.

Well, maybe that was because it was because a considerable amount of hours had passed since this morning.

"Out of **all** the scenarios, it **had** to be zombies," Rachel sighed, shaking her head.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

"You've **got** to be kidding," Chase breathed, frustrated. He looked at the large clump of zombies in disgust and carefully walked back a few steps, turning around and making his way back into camp.

He almost ran straight into another zombie and was quick enough to bring up his weapon, blocking its jaw. He then shoved it away, getting it to dislodge itself from his bat.

The exit he'd went towards was too populated with the undead to surge his way through. If he'd been in a group, it'd be possible to do the task, but with just himself, there was no **way** he was going to get his way through it.

Chase jogged his way towards to the heart of Camp Magikarp.

As he re-entered the war zone of the camp, he quickly decided to take another exit that would lead out of the camp.

As he traversed his way through the camp, he noticed a strange spectacle.

There were two girls fighting back to back whilst in the middle of a horde of zombies. The red of their clothes was bright against the undead surrounding them and caught his eye.

The strange thing about it, though, was that their fluid movements made them seem like…they were dancing? Maybe it was just him, though.

But, what he knew was that these two women were doing quite well on their own.

It looked like it was easy for them, anyway.

He didn't dwell more than he just did on it, though. He just made his way straight towards the exit he'd chosen.

Maybe, if he'd noticed them before Hell itself broke loose, he'd have spoken to them. They seemed pretty cool.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

_~"Do the impossible._

A whirl of colors- of flowing hair, fluid movements, an air of determination, with the mixed mirage of the garments of the deceased—is what made up this little world of hers, where only she seemed to be the one that could utter a breath.

That was not true, however. She had someone else here who was fighting at her side.

The girl was fiercely determined as well and seemed to know that they must defeat the odds. The girl even had a battle cry, something the young woman who was originally on her own did not.

She kept up her dance. The other kept up her strife. Soon, though, they both intermingled, creating a wonderful deadly dance; the dance from the bringers of death and rebirth.

The other girl was dainty, yet strong and independent, with much style, poise, and grace.

_Just like her._

The other girl sported raven-black tresses, like her, although the other girl's were longer and wavier. Though, to be honest, hers used to be long as well when she was younger.

_Just like her._

The other girl wore eye-catching red, like her, and in the whirl of the intermingled dance, the blotches of red danced around each other, much more prettier a color than the disgusting rust of the dark, infected blood of the monsters.

The other girl would probably be able to wear that dark color, and others, and still be able to be presentable.

_Just like her._

The other girl had her own thing, with what the Fedora hat and the matching belt, matching her accessories.

_Just like her._

The other girl had a soft face and thin, elegant limbs and quick reflexes, being able to flick her delicate hands and spin her weapon around to block attacks and strike.

_Just like her._

Even with the differences, the other girl was just like her.

When she finally realized this, Kamille smiled, her emerald-green covered lips curving upwards.

Kamille Melima finally found a partner, someone she could keep up with.

Someone that was just like her, yet different.

This was all Kamille needed, really; it gave her hope.

She flitted her gaze around the ring of lumbering buffoons that where her enemies. It seems that they were being kept at bay by the joined forces of the flighty broads, but not much damage was made.

Maybe this was all because of the improbable weapons that were currently in use to fulfill their deadly dance. Her partner's was a bright-string adorned rainstick.

And her own weapon? Why, it was her trusty hair straightener.

Honestly, she'd have liked to have used her lipstick, but, **really now**, that was an impossible feat.

So, her trusty hair straightener sufficed. The fact that she was straightening her hair before this hell began also reinforced the notion of it being a great weapon to use.

But…They had other weapons on hand that would do more damage to their adversaries.

Even though it pained her to propose an end to her performance, Kamille decided that one was necessary.

"Hello there, fellow one in strife. I am Kamille Melima," she started out, enunciating her words to make them sound clearer, careful to flit around and around with the other girl so that their stride wasn't broken. After all, doing this ensured coverage on each other's backs, and stopping would break that connection, causing them to get overpowered.

"I'm Adilla Merand!" The long-tressed Asian girl answered, not stopping in her expert twirling of her rainstick, the technique resembling that of a baton.

"May I suggest that we use our other weapons so that more damage can be dealt to these grimy undead? I am aware that our current weapons of choice to strife with are fine, but one can only do so much with a rainstick and a hair straightener," Kamille went on, flitting her gaze back, catching glimpses at the other girl.

Kamille went on, using up the time of silence between the both of them to slightly slacken the grip on her weapon, causing the cord of the appliance wrapped around her arm to shift and lengthening the amount of cord between the end of the appliance and her hand. The hair straightener whipped out, and with the acceleration of Kamille's petite-footed spin, it made a large half-arc, slamming into the heads of many of the zombies on her side of the circle that were in the front lines, the closest to her.

Kamille quickly jerked her hand back, predicting that the weapon would cause a whiplash that would cause some complications if kept unchecked. With the momentum of the object, it could make a full circle and hit either one of the fighters, restrain their movements, or circle fully around them, tangling them in the cord; such setbacks weren't good.

The hair straightener jerked back around, and both girls shifted to the side, keeping their in-synch circular formation, and Kamille caught a bit of cord close to the objects' end. She twirled the cord in a circle, flicking her wrist out to hit approaching targets with precision.

Adilla, meanwhile, was deftly twirling her rainstick around, taking jabs and blocking with it like a sword. If she was armed with an actual sword, she wouldn't be too shabby, but her technique was off; it was like she had handled a weapon that had a handle to grasp, before, but it had a different structure…

Kamille couldn't really explain Adilla's technique; it was fluid, yet firm at the same time.

Intriguing.

Did she know more than one weapon, or was she only versed in the ways of one specific weapon?

Kamille, of course, knew of her own technique, since, well, if was **her** technique. She just didn't know about Adilla's.

After a few seconds of silence, a reply from the wavy-haired girl came. "Yeah, I guess we can switch out our weapons! I'm a bit rusty, but it's fine! Can we finish them off with our cool improbable weapons, though?"

Kamille smiled. "Of course," she sufficed, and Adilla smiled brightly.

"Alright, when I say 'Now!', we get ready and use our other weapons!" Adilla supplied. "Ready…"

Both girls stepped so their backs where firmly against one another. Kamille adjusted her fashionable belt and Adilla adjusted her hat, making it tip slightly downward. They then slipped their hands down and grabbed a hold of their other weapons in their free hand.

The zombies surged at them, and time seemed to slow. The girls readied themselves…

"_Now_!"

…and then brought their weapons out, striking their adversaries and reinitiating the dance again, their pace increasing.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

"Finally!" Yuki-Rin exclaimed as the group emerged from the forest. She ran towards the sand and fell to her knees, smoothing her arms over the shifting surface of the beachy ground.

"Nothing here," Sunny noted, confused.

"That's good, though, right?" asked Teresa, who was also looking around a lot.

"Yes, it is," Hydro inputted. "How about we—"

"Look, over there!" exclaimed Kazuma, who was a bit aways from the group, pointing off in a certain direction.

"What is it, Ka-Ma-ZuZuZuZuZuuu?" Yuki Rin asked from her spread- eagle position on the ground.

"Wait, those are boats!" Sunny exclaimed as he neared Kazuma's position.

"Let's go!" Hydro ordered as he jogged towards the indicated area, waving his arm to the rest of the group.

The rest of the group followed behind the extremely tanned boy.

"Woah, wha happened here?" Yuki-Rin exclaimed as they neared the area.

There were boats there, alright, but **not** in the expected condition that the thought of boats brought.

The boats where basically in a messy pile of sorts. Many of them where smashed together and there were parts that where thrown on top of one another. Other parts where strewn around the perimeter of the scene.

"Shipwreck," stated Hydro, feeling irritated as their hopes seemed dashed. With all the mess, it didn't look like there could be any boats that still worked to get them off of the island.

"Maybe we can still salvage something," Teresa offered.

"Yeah!" Yuki-Rin agreed. She quickly and carefully stepped over the debris and parts and made her way over to examine some of the boats. "I know my way around boats. If we can get a stable enough frame and if we can salvage some working parts of the electric or gas-using boats, like an outerboard or innerboard motor, then we can wire them together and possibly have enough devices to manufacture a new boat of our very own to escape the island!"

Yuki-Rin quickly went to work with finding parts, and Kazuma quickly jumped in to help. Teresa also went and helped, looking around at the outer perimeter of the wreck, carefully overturning pieces of the shells of some fishing boats.

Hydro decided to stay where he was; he really wasn't up for searching through the sand to find parts that he doesn't even know to handle. Besides, **someone** has to keep watch for zombies.

"Never knew she'd be tech-savvy," Hydro mused aloud, surprised that Yuki-Rin, such a brash and brazen girl, would know so much about the items required to create something as complicated as a working boat.

The tanned boy looked across the beach, scouting the area with his attentive eyes. The range of this area was large, and mostly clear and easy to see across; that is, until the area connected to the trees, and beyond **that** point, you couldn't see much.

Sunny had decided to look around a bit, too, until he got tired of always having to dig deep through bended metal and pieces of wood. He made his way next to Hydro, scanning the area as well.

"So, we've got someone who's good around the woods and someone who's good around boats. Looks like we've been pretty damn lucky," Sunny commented smugly, giving a side-glance to Hydro.

"Quiet," Hydro grumbled, crossing his arms, scruffing the sand with his foot.

"Getting us killed, huh? I'm surprised; you're a paranoid little bastard, Hydro," Sunny said casually after a minute, purposefully looking away, following the long trail that was made when the waves met the sand.

Hydro clenched his jaw tightly. "Look, just drop it, you pussy," he said through his teeth.

"**No**, Hyro, I **won't** drop it," Sunny said firmly, turning to look at his friend. "Acting bitter won't help us; they've helped us through this, and so far, they've been doing a **great** job."

"We didn't **need** anyone joining us! It just being us 3 would've been **fine**!" Hydro hissed vehemently, his fist, gripped tightly, shaking.

Sunny shook his head, sighing. "Look, man, right now's no time to be selfish. **Hello**, there's a zombie apocalypse happening right now! The survivors that can **have** to eventually join together; there **won't** be many of us left if we don't."

"Whatever," Hydro spat, turning to look at the progress the others were making.

"Hey, Yuki-Rin, what about these?" Kazuma asked as he indicated to a pile of parts next to him and also holding up a piece of an undistinguishable electronic part.

"Hm… I can't really tell. Hold on," Yuki-Rin responded, stepping over large splinters of wood to reach Kazuma. She stood by his side and gently took the boat part he had in her hands, examining it closely, turning it in her hands.

"Nope," she sighed, shaking her head. "You see, if this little propeller wasn't snapped," Yuki-Rin began, pointing at the propeller located in the lower unit of the device, "then it'd work perfectly; kinda sad, too, since this part seemed to be one of the ones that wasn't water-logged and ruined by the collision that caused the wreck. Without the propeller, though, there's little point to have this."

Curious, Hydro went to get an assessment of the problem, Sunny following him.

"And any of these other ones?" Sunny asked, curious, as he motioned to the pile on the ground and the ones in Teresa's arms.

"Uh, give me a few minutes," said Yuki-Rin as she took a sitting position next to the pile of parts on the floor. Teresa bent down and gently place her pile next to the large one that Kazuma had gathered.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

Although, with their switch of weapons, not much had changed; their pace and their grace soon became constant.

They both seemed to not want to just finish through the zombies.

Eventually, though, they had their fun, and really got back down to business, going into the offensive instead of the defensive, as was the position they held through their battle.

They pressed on, only needing a few simple phrases to pass to confirm of the string of action to take, striking quickly and efficiently with their deadlier weapons.

Adilla, especially, was doing a great job with being creative with her kills. Her weapon was versatile, yet could easily be hindered in a situation like this with these type of adversaries; she found ways on how to make her weapon work, while still keeping up with the pace and flitting around.

Kamille was impressed with her resourcefulness.

Kamille, admittedly, wielded a deadlier weapon, but in all honesty, she wished she could wield something even **deadlier**. A chainsaw, perhaps? It was too bad that she didn't have the muscle conditioning for wielding a chainsaw.

Soon enough, they killed almost the entire horde, leaving the last kills for the use of their first weapons of choice.

A metal _clack!_ and a serene sounding _shhhhhh _followed by a wood _clunk!_ later, and the original horde was down and out.

"You are very skillful," Kamille said, impressed, as she kneeled down to wipe her weapons on a piece of clean clothing from a dead zombie.

"Thanks, Kamille! You too!" Adilla exclaimed as she cleaned her own weapons on the clothes of a dead zombie as well.

"I suggest we stick together. We'd make a very dangerous pair," Kamille said, and stuck out her hand towards Adilla, her lips quirking up to a grin.

The Fedora-wearing girl blinked, looking down at the extended hand, and with a bright smile took it and shook it.

"Partners, for sure!" she exclaimed.

The two girls stood up, smiling at each other, and then went off to garner some packs with food and water.

After that, with little preamble, the two classy, similar teens went off towards the trees, knowing that they'd do just fine.

They **were** the motherfucking coolest classy broads, after all.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

Yuki-Rin sighed. "There's not much here to work with, all things considered. The problem is that, well, we'll need tools to help put all these things together to even make something worthwhile…," Yuki-Rin said, saying the last statement sheepishly.

Sunny sighed. "So, nothing?"

"Greeeaaaat," Hydro said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not even sure if it's safe enough ta go back into camp and get any supplies to build this!" Yuki-Rin snapped. "Besides, not many bases are intact to use; no base, no boat."

"Well then… What about looking through the Magikarp Express?" Teressa asked. "It **should** have working spare parts and such, and even supplies, shouldn't it? Maybe the controls to it still work and we can take it!"

"Yeah, it should. But if this says anything," Yuki-Rin said, gesturing to the almost unrecognizable mass that used to be the Magikarp Express, it being tipped to it's side, horribly bent and pierced by metal boats,** "**then there isn't much hope that the parts could be spared. Maybe some of the packaged food, though, if it hasn't gone bad or was opened on the boat during the crash."

"It's better, though, to save the biggest place to explore for last, right?" Kazuma piped up.

"What **I'd** want to know, though, is why there's so many boats here! I mean, our camp **certainly** has canoes and stuff and the Magikarp Express, but not **these** many smaller boats," Sunny mentions.

"That's easy," Hydro scoffed. "People **obviously** came here boat."

"Wait, but why? Unless… Everywhere else is the same," Teresa said, the revelation chilling everyone.

"Then that'd explain how there's so many boats; those that **could** fled here by boat from the mainland," Sunny said.

"Also, that would be the most probable reason for zombies suddenly showing up here. And how there's a lot of unfamiliar faces in their ranks. I mean, there's even little kid zombies," Teresa added, shuddering at her last statement.

"Waitwaitwait- **How** could zombies get here, though? If people fled to the ocean, then that means that it was one of the safest options they had, right? If we take into account some of the theories out there, the zombies can't swim or can swim, but not for very long. How'd the zombies survive enough to get here, then?" Kazuma asked, brow furrowed.

"Well, it **could** be that the passengers were infected," Hydro murmured, his chin in his hand.

"Yes; and if they **so** **happened** to not turn until they where close to the shore, then no one would be directing the boat. So, the boats would crash into the canoes and stuff that're docked here," Yuki-Rin said, crossing her arms and nodding her head in contempt with her theory.

"Yeah, that doesn't cover **all** the bases, though; **some** of the survivors **must** have survived until they reached land, turned, attacked the other survivors, and **then** came to the camp," Sunny supplied.

"Yeah- Or, how about this? They escaped on the boats. Some people got here first, docked their boats, and then set up camp nearby. More people kept on coming, but maybe they couldn't see since it was nighttime when they arrived, and so they crashed into some of the other boats. Maybe they'd been infected and turned by then, too! And then someone from the mainland stole the Magikarp Express, followed, like, a map or something that was in the captain's cabin, and got here! Something happened and the Magikarp Express crashed and flipped over! So, there were zombies here and they eventually found their way to the actual camp. There," Kazuma said, laying out his entire theory out on the table.

"Woah, that's a good one!" Yuki-Rin exclaimed, congratulating Kazuma on the job well done.

"So, basically, the whole world's screwed," Hydro quickly said with finality. "Now, all **we** have to worry about right now is about this mess right here and not getting infected or dieing from zombies."

The rest of the group stayed silent from Hydro's brazen comment.

"Alright, then… I guess we should go look through the remains of the Magikarp Express, huh?" Kazuma asked then, and stepped his way around the debris towards the large ship.

"Hey, you're gonna need me to help ya!" Yuki-Rin exclaimed, following Kazuma, grabbing and holding on to the back of his shirt.

Hydro gave a huffy sigh. "Jesus fucking Christ," and he went off and followed the pair, with Teresa and Sunny just behind him.

Maybe they'll get more answers soon…

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

"I…I think I should just sit up in a tree," Hana announced to the group.

"Wait, why?" asked Alex in surprise, looking up from looking through his bag on his position on the ground. He had done fairly well so far about his twin brother's death; he was probably keeping it bottled in, which wasn't healthy **at all**, but for him it probably beat thinking about it.

"Yes, why?" asked Kari curiously, puzzled as to why the young-looking girl would want to do such a thing.

"Well…" Hana started off nervously, not liking the attention that she was getting from the others. "It's…I, um, actually thought you'd hear about by now, to be honest…"

It seemed to instantly click in Avrey's head. "Oh yeah…"

"Can someone please explain?" asked Alex, who was rubbing his head from the strain his brain was taking with trying to figure out what the heck Hana was talking about.

"I'm narcoleptic," Hana elaborated. Alex still looked confused, but everyone else figured it out.

"It means that she sometimes falls asleep for no reason and can't control it," Robyn elaborated to Alex, using the most simple terms she could use on the thick-headed boy.

"Ohhhhh," said Alex, who nodded. "Okay."

"So, if I fall asleep suddenly, it'd take too much time and effort to move me around. I think it would be for the benefit of **all** of us if I stayed up in a tree so that I don't weigh us down for my uselessness when my narcolepsy acts up," Hana elaborated.

Kari frowned. "But, you'd be left out of our group; it'd feel as if we were shunning you."

"And what about when we eat meals? You're not able to eat if you're asleep," Robyn inputted.

Hana just sighed and shook her head. "**See**? This is why it'd be better if I were apart from you guys," she said. "I'd be too much of a nuisance."

"But you're not!" Alex inputted, flaring up.

"I think it's best for **her** to decide what to do about this," Avrey said, giving a quick sigh.

"Yes, and I think that being up in a tree would be the best choice," Hana said. "And I'm used to skipping meals because of my strange sleep cycle," Hana added quickly.

"But what if you fall from the tree?" Mallory asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Geeze, you're pessime- pessimescs," Alex started to say, but couldn't pronounce the certain word correctly.

"Pessimistic?" Robyn inputted, helping him.

"Yeah, that!" Alex said, snapping his fingers.

"It's not **as** pessimistic sounding as the scenario that could happen if I stay right with you guys," Hana said, sighing solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked, frowning at Hana.

Hana smiled a bitter smile. "If zombies just so happen to come across us while I'm out like a light, it'd take too much effort to carry me to safety. I don't want anyone to die trying to save me."

She then spun on her heel and walked away to find a suitable enough tree to make camp at. On the way from leaving, she grabbed a small bag that had her share of food and her lucky branch.

The rest of the group just looked at her retreating back. All of them had more or less been thinking the same thing as her, but the fact that she **herself** actually put her handicap in spoken words made the situation seem even **more** hopeless for her survival in all this.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

They were getting to their wits' end.

"'Ey, Eiji?" Zuriel asked behind him as he quickly reloaded the last of the ammo he had on him into his gun.

"Yes?" the Asian man asked back.

"You **also** have a feeling that we're pretty much done for and that we've done what we could?" Zuriel asked him as he took a few shots.

"Yes, to be quite frank," Eiji responded tiredly.

"Well, we did our duty; protect the campers," Zuriel said, a smile flitting on his face.

"Are you going to suggest, now, that we go out with a smile?" Eiji asked the man.

"Nope. We're going to go out knowing that we did somethin' for the greater good," said Zuriel simply, and Eiji turned to smile at him.

"Yes. I was going to suggest that, actually," Eiji replied.

Zuriel fired the last of his shots, and then raised his fists up in a ready position. "I'll take the lead, now. You've done enough fist-fighting."

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

Hana found a tree that looked manageable enough to climb and climbed up it, straining with carrying up both her branch and her bag of food. After hopping down from her first attempt, where she only reached the first three branches, she put the bag in her mouth and began to climb again. She managed to get up to a height she thought was safe enough; not too high, nor too low, to avoid obvious problems like of falling and breaking some bones or of zombies trying to claw up the tree to bite her.

She got as comfortable as she could and looked off in front of her. She had a **spectacular** view of the mountains, and they looked nice. Nice and calm.

This was one of an abundant number of times that she wished she had her sketchbook with her.

Really, she wanted to capture the serenity and safety that the mountains seemed to give off. They seemed to be like the **only** place that was left untouched by the zombies in this damn zombie apocalypse.

Hana closed her eyes for a bit and imagined that she was back to a time when everything seemed **normal** in Camp Magikarp. Where the chaos was of the more of the fun and adventurous variety and not one made by pure terror and of wanting to not die painfully.

As she thought back to **those** types of fun times in Camp Magikarp, a smile grazed her features; the **first** smile she made since the start of all this hell.

And with that serene look on her face, the blonde girl dozed off.

With the beautiful surroundings around her, her stature, and her smile, she looked like a little porcelain doll; one that was in the middle of the eye of the storm that tore through the island almost piece by piece.

She was in a temporary time of peacefulness.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

The continuous shots that had been so **common**- comforting, even- had ceased.

Everyone noticed the silence right away; it was deafening to the ears.

…A few minutes passed.

And then a large, gutteral roar, one that could only be made by a large, congregated group of zombies, was made.

It was fairly clear that the two teachers that had fought so **hard** for them to survive where alive no more.

And, yet, many could not shed even a tear; they were numb from all that they've seen.

One person, though, couldn't help but stop and stare towards the camp.

"Nathan?" Dahhria asked curiously when the man stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Nathan said quickly, blinking back moisture. He turned back to face the front and kept on moving forward.

…For his companion, he **must** move forward.

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER VI: WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR DEAD. <strong>_**END**_- -

- -"_I wanted a minute to myself, to mourn for him. But, if I did that, then the group would get worried. I'm their leader; I must be a stone wall, for their sakes. I also couldn't look suspicious to them…_"- -

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN<strong>: Hehe, whoops. I was gonna make Adilla save someone else…Someone that I'd just casually grab from Camp Kabutops. But, then, my internet had cut off, since every time someone calls, the internet cuts off to my laptop. Anyway, I was just sitting there, wondering how I was gonna write out Adilla's rescue and stuff, when, suddenly, a new OC pops into my head! I started typing the scene out, not wanting the idea to escape, and suddenly I loved the section a lot and added it in there.

So, meet Kamille Melina! She and Adilla will make a great team, no? I mean, who **wouldn't** think so? One of them loves Indiana Jones and tried to fight a horde of zombies with just a rainstick, and the other wielded a hair straightener against a horde of zombies, wanted to use a **chainsaw**, of all things, despite her appearance, and is fashionable. Flighty broads= HELL YES

And the only group with more coverage than Adilla and Kamille was the one that found the wrecked boats, which is pretty important. WOOPSIE

I blame the cool music I was playing on-loop for their section; it was pretty fucking **intense**!


	9. Chapter VII

**AN**: Jesus fucking _shit_, I haven't updated in **forever**- ASDFGHJKL

I'm really sorry, but it seems like life just decided to dump a _whole fucking **box**_ of wrenches in my plans, so... Yeah.

I've been pretty BLARG lately and have finally gotten relief in my problem-peppered life from the holidays and the break from school. 'Tis helped greatly, I assure you. - -Oh, as well as the rants. The rants helped too, as I rarely vent to people in all seriousness. I just bottle shit up inside, which I suppose is VERY unhealthy, but being an outcast will turn you to be reclusive, I suppose...

Anyway, enjoy this chapter, I guess! It's one of those lightish, fun chapters; pretty gosh darn rare in a zombie apocalypse.

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER VII: TURN ME DEAD<strong>- -

* * *

><p>Taro was in the lead, weaving through the trees and turning his head around a lot to make sure they couldn't get caught off-guard easily.<p>

"Can we maybe take a break soon?" Jessie said weakly from the rear area of the group. It seems like running around after her skitty all the time hasn't really helped her leg conditioning for running for long periods of time.

They'd been running around non-stop since Kevin kicked them out of their temporary refuge in the Lucario Cabin.

They had to practically **bulldoze** their way through some straggling zombies, having not been able to weave through them like how a solo person could since their group was fairly large.

They were getting fatigued, and fairly quickly. Even the more athletic part of the group could barely push forward much longer.

"When we're away from the zombies for certain, we can stop, alright? We'll stop in a few, but, for now, we can slow down!" Taro called back to the rest of the group.

To be honest, he **too** wanted a break. But, you could get ambushed while resting for too long.

If they could get at least close enough to the exit, where the trees met the beach, they'd have a **much** easier time in this; you could see clearly across the beach, and you could hide in the trees.

It'd be a perfect spot to rest for the night.

So Taro slowed down to a trot.

- - **MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD- **-

Liam was just taking a break; he had walked through much of the woods of the island today, and with how **large** the woods are, that's saying something.

His drive to find his family member gave him the strength to quickly scourge the woodland area in a constant speed.

He didn't even care that his feet where aching immensely; his mind was telling him that Natalie's well-being was more important here. Also, he really didn't mind the pain; it wasn't **that** troublesome that his feet hurt, and he could take **much** worse.

Liam was glad that he brought at least two water bottles with him in his search. He had already finished his first one, but didn't even **dare** consider drinking Natalie's bottle; that would be selfish of him to do.

So, he sat there, not caring about the elements going against him; he didn't care, because he **would** find her. He had a feeling in his gut that he would meet up with her soon, too. Maybe even tomorrow!

Then and there, he wished that it had snowed at the camp this time of year. He was used to the snow, and he and Natalie were **very** good at following tracks left in the snow. Also, eating the condensed precipitation could quench your thirst, which Liam had right now.

"I must wait," Liam said to himself, having to remind his mouth to at least **try** to cooperate.

He then heard something crashing through the underbrush. He jumped to his feet instantly, bat in hand, and whirled around, smiling; maybe Natalie finally found him!

He saw a flash of brown hair, first, and his heart leapt with joy. Then, the figure fully came into view, and Liam frowned, disappointed.

She wasn't Natalie; she had dark brown hair, instead of Natalie's lighter tone. He couldn't believe he could have mistaken the girl for his cousin; he'd gotten his hopes up for nothing, it seems.

Well, not **exactly** nothing. She was alive, for one; her pink cheeks and gasps of breath were as clear as day. Also, she was very pretty, he'd admit.

But, she wouldn't have crashed into his rest spot if everything was peachy keen. He swiftly went and stood in front of her, shielding her from the income zombies that would probably come any second.

"_One, two,- Ah, there they are_," he thought in his mind.

He smiled at the incoming little group of zombies and then did what came naturally; bashed their skulls in with his bat. He dispatched the zombies quickly, his bat and clothes getting covered in more blood and slime.

When he finished, he turned around to look at the girl, and gave a smile at her. Strangely enough, she jolted when he smiled, eyes wide as she looked up at his tall form.

"Hello. Are you alright now?" Liam asked her kindly. She quickly nodded her head in confirmation.

"Have you seen Natalie, my cousin, by any chance, since the start of all this?" he asked her, his smile slipping away to show a bit more of a serious expression. "Um, do you know who she is or…?"

"I know her," the girl quickly answered.

"_I mean, who __**doesn't**__ know Natalie_?" the girl thought. "_I mean, seriously, how could someone forgot someone like __**that**__? She's __**infatuated**__ with her cousin, which is disturbing; the way she goes about it, though, is even __**more**__ disturbing than her feelings for him. Honestly, someone like that is hard to forget_."

"You're her cousin, Liam," she added.

"Ah, you know of me?" Liam asked, grinning in surprise. "I would have never thought- miss Rachel, is it?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck, the last half of his statement a question to see if he got her name right.

"Um, yes," Rachel said, taken aback at him knowing her name; she wasn't really anything special, and wasn't even in his cabin! He gave her a bright smile for getting her name right.

"Well, I'm glad that I've been able to come across someone who's still alive! I'm surprised that a pretty little thing like you could survive so long, although I shouldn't be one to judge someone's abilities based on how they look," he told her, a happy gleam evident in his eyes.

Rachel's cheeks flushed at his compliment.

"See!" he said, giving a laugh. "Only healthy girls have a cute blush like that."

Rachel felt her cheeks grow hotter, and she averted her gaze from the gaze of the tall blonde in front of her.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Liam asked her. "I have some food, although it's not much."

"Uh…" Rachel began uncertainly, and then her stomach gave a growl at the mention of food. She looked down at her stomach, looking at it as if it were a person that just betrayed her instead a part of her body.

She actually had some food on her as well, though she was rationing it out so that it would last her; she wasn't used to eating rations, to say the least.

Liam chuckled and said, "I think that's a 'yes'".

He went around and placed his bat against the tree he had been leaning against before. He rummaged in the pockets of his coat, and then sat down when he had the food out. He patted the spot of ground next to him, inviting her to sit down, then carefully took off his gloves and placed them next to his bat.

Rachel went and sat in the area of the ground next to him. "_He's smart for having brought gloves_," she thought to herself. "_He won't contaminate his food with that zombie blood if his hands aren't covered in their liquids_."

"Here," he said cheerfully, handing her a sandwich.

"_And when the hell did he get sandwiches_**?**" Rachel wondered, unwrapping the plastic surrounding the item of food.

"Thanks a lot," she said gratefully, and they began to chow down at the same time on their turkey-and-cheese sandwiches.

"May I have some of your water?" Liam asked her as he saw her take out a water bottle from her pack after eating half of her food. His throat felt as parched as ever.

"Sure," replied Rachel handing him the bottle. After all, he **did** give her some of his food and saved her from those zombies she couldn't fight back against, having lost her weapon from the surprise attack they caused on her. So, this was the **least** she could do for him.

He gave her a grateful look and unscrewed the cap on the plastic container. He took slow gulps, making sure to control himself and not chug the whole bottle. Maybe she had only gotten hold of one or two; water was a precious resource and had to be drunk wisely.

She seemed to know this, as she looked relieved that there was still a fraction of water left in the bottle when it was returned to her.

"That was refreshing," Liam said, seemingly glowing from happiness. Rachel grinned at him and then took a drink from her water bottle.

"_Indirect kiss_," a voice in the back of her mind thought, and Rachel almost choked on the water she'd been drinking.

"Are you alright?" Liam asked, concerned, as he patted her on the back lightly; lightly to him, but for Rachel, it was enough to get her sputtering under control.

"I-I'm fine now," Rachel lied, and Liam questioned her no further, his forehead creasing slightly in concern.

"If you say so…," he murmured, looking at the water bottle in her hand. His eyes then flicked up to her face, and then back to the bottle again. Then the edge of his mouth quirked up, an amused expression on his face; Rachel had a bad feeling that he'd figured it out.

He turned his head and placed his fist to the side of his mouth, trying to hide silent laughter.

Rachel's cheeks became heated; that seemed to happen a **lot** in Liam's presence, right now. She gave a bit of a pout at him as he started to shake more from quietly laughing and snickering.

He finally calmed down, and gave her a side-glance, a devious shine in his eyes.

"I never knew you were the type to choke, Rachel," Liam said casually, a smirk coming onto his face.

Rachel turned as red as a Tamato Berry, an appalled look on her face. "Quiet, you!" she exclaimed, punching his shoulder as he began to laugh aloud.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he choked out between laughter. Rachel gave him the fiercest glare, '**the** glare', but it seemed to not affect him in the least.

"So immature," she huffed, crossing her arms as she turned her head.

Liam calmed down and just gave the girl a playful smile, knowing that she can't be mad for long.

And, really, she couldn't last long being angry at him; there'd been little to be happy or comfortable about when the outbreak started. The grin crossing her face gave her away.

"I knew it," he said as he craned his head, catching her grinning.

"Shuddup," Rachel retorted, her grin spreading into a smile that she tried to hide by scooting away from him.

"I knew you'd come around," Liam said in bit of a sing-song voice. "You look prettier looking happy, anyway."

"Shush and finish your food," Rachel reprimanded, eyes closed, sticking her nose in the air.

"And what if I already finished it? May I have desert, then?" Liam whispered in her ear huskily, perching his chin on her shoulder.

"Stop that!" Rachel said, face reverting into a Tamato Berry red again, as she whirled her head around. Liam had managed to lean back in time from getting injured, an innocent-looking smile on his face.

"Stop what?" he asked smiling cheekily at her.

"You know what you're doing," she replied, glaring at him.

"I know **who** I should be doing," Liam quipped, ducking his head in time so that he wouldn't receive a punch to the skull. "Alright, alright, I'll stop!" he said, laughing, holding his hands in front of him as a sign of peace.

"Jerk," Rachel stated, face red, slapping the side of his head with more force than necessary.

"Hey!" Liam complained, rubbing the part of his head that was attacked. "I was just having some fun… Since, well, you seem to not want to have **that** type of fun."

He then received punch in his gut courtesy of his female companion. "Shit, fine! I'm stopping!" he said as he clutched his side as he bended over.

"You better be sure, or I'll aim for a place that'll hurt **much** more than your gut," Rachel growled, raising her fist threateningly. Liam's eyes widened considerably as he looked up at her.

"Have mercy, oh great Rachel!" Liam pleaded, raising his arms high and then bowed to her.

"Much better," Rachel stated, nodding her head approval.

"Hey, at least **you** aren't bowing to **me**," Liam pointed out to her as he sat back up.

"-**Oh my **GOD, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Liam exclaimed, having just barely stopped Rachel's fist before it made contact full-force with his male genitalia.

Rachel pulled her hand from his grip. "You're lucky you were fast, this time," she warned him, as he flinched, scooting away from her.

"_Huh. I never knew I'd get him to fear me_," Rachel thought to herself, taking in the bizarre situation.

"L-Liam will be a good boy now," Liam said, his voice wavering, making him stutter, and then he began to laugh nervously.

"Great. Now Liam can stop be distracting with his sex jokes, which Rachel never knew he would crack," she replied, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at the blonde boy.

"Well, there was never a good enough occasion or person to use them on…" Liam started.

Rachel face-palmed, face burning brightly in the implication of she being the first one Liam thought was good enough to use his sex jokes on.

It seems like there not being a territorial family member practically glued to you at almost all times— the norm, really—with you, for a time, loosens your tongue quite a bit.

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER VII: TURN ME DEAD. <strong>_**END**_.- -

- -"_I __**never**__ expected to even have a conversation with him, much less get cozy, but, __**hey**__, it's the zombie apocalypse! You don't have many options when it comes to getting someone as your friend, or maybe, possibly, getting them to be something more..."_- -


	10. Chapter VIII

**AN**: Haaaappy New Years, guys! And to commemorate this awesome day, I decided to submit the new chapter a week early! YEEAAAAAH! BDDD

Also, that last chapter was weird to leave off on, soooo- *shot*

Oh, and do you guys have New Years resolutions? Mine are 1) to improve on my art and 2) Try to do better in my classes[ because my mom had thrown a fucking box of wrenches in my life and rubbed them all in my face, causing my grades to steadily drop from their usual places high on the academics spectrum as they usually are.] 3) is to try not to procrastinate, which is a nasty habit I've abused as of recently. 4) Is to be more social, but **not** with those fucking kids I find annoying from church that my mom wants me to be chummy with [I call bullshit on that, mother]. 5) is **To be the very best that no one ever waaaaas**-

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER VI: TREADING THROUGH DEAD WATERS<strong>- -

* * *

><p>"<em>I- I dunno why, but it feels like we're going in circles<em>," Jessie thought despairingly as she held her gaze at Taro's back. "_What's going wrong? Isn't Taro leading us straight out of here?_"

In all honesty, Taro didn't really know **where the fuck** he was going; he's been so on edge that he doesn't even remember what direction they where going.

He'd gotten them lost.

He sure as hell wasn't going to admit it, though. No need to cause panic, after all.

They'd **eventually** find their way out, right?

…**Right?**

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

"Can we rest now, for a bit? We've been walking around the edge of the beach for a long time," Francine groaned wearily.

That was certainly true; Nathan had just been leading them on and on since the last time they've rested, wanting to keep his mind off of certain things…

The man in question stopped, snapping out of his reverie. "Yes, of course," he quickly relented and the rest of the group all but collapsed on the sand.

"_Cher Dieu_! I thought that my feet would fall off!" Francine complained, taking off her shoes and rubbing her slender foot.

"It's **your** fault for wearing heels through almost all this," Dahhria groaned.

"But getting out of the camp was the highest of priorities! Besides, I am perfectly capable of running in heels if it's not on sand!" Francine rebuked.

"She's actually right for both points," Josh commented warily.

"...How much time has passed, exactly, since this morning?" Sammy suddenly asked everyone.

Nathan swiftly brought his arm up, pulling back his coat sleeve to look down at his watch. "It's five o'clock."

"**Arceus**- that long ago?" Josh exclaimed, astounded.

Francine suddenly tugged on Nathan's coat sleeve. "When will there be a bathroom break…?"

Nathan sighed. "I guess that right now's as good as any…"

"Where, though?" Francine persisted.

"Erm, I guess in the trees…" Nathan said uncomfortably.

The others sighed, resigned with the fact that they had to walk all the way back to the woods.

Francine considered his answer for a few short seconds, and then asked "…How?"

Nathan just stared at her, bewildered, and the others turned to look at the woman as well.

"Haven't you been traveling…?" Dahhria asked, irritated.

"Um, yes," Francine said uncomfortably.

"Then how don't you…?" Dahhria began.

"Just- Just pretend that you're going camping," Nathan tried to supply, getting jumpy and nervous as strange mental images fluttered in his mind.

Francine's eyes widened considerably at the suggestion. "Camping…?" She started to shake, and Nathan had to backtrack considerably.

"I'm sure that Dahhria and Sammy will tell you how," he said quickly.

"_Did I just trigger some horrible memory for her_?" Nathan thought guiltily as he watched the hysteria in the woman's eyes ebb away.

"Come on," Dahhria groaned as she struggingly stood up, extending a hand to Francine. "Sammy n' I'll go with you; going in groups is safer, anyway." Francine blankly took Dahhria's hand and Sammy stood up, bounding over to the other two females.

"Guess that we'll have each other's backs," Josh said as he made his way over to Nathan, who was getting up off the ground.

"I guess so," Nathan said as he watched the trio of females walk towards the trees, then started to follow their general trajectory until he slanted off to the side to let the women have their privacy.

He was confident that they'd do just fine on their own; they've certainly proven themselves capable, so far. Well, except Francine, but she was a separate, confusing topic altogether.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

Everything was going alright, for now. Yuki-Rin and Kazuma had thankfully entered the structure carefully and quietly.

"What do we do? Do we search around the rooms or go straight towards the kitchens and stuff?" Teresa asked Hydro and Sunny quietly, uncertain on how to go about searching the ship.

"I guess we can try a few, but we have to be careful; some rooms may have been extremely damaged and opening them could cause a flood," Sunny advised, his voice kept down as well.

Nodding, everyone quietly tiptoed over to face doors that would open up to rooms, and slowly opened them. Thankfully, it seemed like the rooms from this end of the structure weren't damaged profusely, and they quickly went and scrounged up some supplies.

They would use the same tactic in entering the rooms. Eventually, they made their way deeper in the ship, careful about all the items strewn around in the passageway.

And then, their luck ran out.

A wrong foot placement sent Teresa tumbling to the floor, causing a large clatter that resonated through the ship.

All at once, zombies seemed to surge towards them, coming out from a few unexplored rooms or from deeper down in the ship.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

"It's okay, Aki," a breathless boy said, more to calm himself than anything. "We don't have Isabella here, but it'll be alright."

"How can it be?" Aki, the long-haired Chinese girl, choked out.

"We're together," Heathcliffe, the boy, said in a calm, soothing voice.

"S-Sarutobi-kun!" Aki choked out as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

Heathcliffe made shooshing noises to calm her. "It'll be okay. Look, we're almost at the ocean!"

Aki sniffled and nodded her head, letting Heathcliffe lead the way, their hands intertwined. Soon enough, they were out of the woods and onto the beach.

"**Jesus**- that's a lot of wreckage," the punkish boy noted as the colossal amount of wrecked ships came into sight fairly quickly.

"Isn't that the Magikarp Express?" Aki inquired, pointing out the large mass that stood out clearly.

"What's left of it, at least," Heathcliffe noted. "Do you think we can find supplies in there? We didn't have much time to gather anything…"

Aki felt guilt gnaw at her stomach. Through all this, Heathcliffe was occupied with protecting her, and for choosing to head straight in to get her out of danger, he didn't get many supplies. She felt as helpless as a newborn kitten for being such a burden.

"I think we should go," Aki decided softly, wanting to repay her boyfriend back. And, besides, supplies were **very** needed.

"Alright," Heathcliffe said gently, and he tugged her over to the massive ship, helping her over large splinters and parts that were strewn across the sand.

They didn't even notice how some of the parts where in seemingly organized piles, nor where they concerned of the tracks peppered across the sand, signs of people having recently been there before them.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

"Shit-shitshitshit," growled Hydro as he ducked under some ceiling lights that were pulled and situated half-way down to the floor to avoid a zombie tumbling on top of him.

"In retrospect, this was moronic," Sunny said wearily and the hacked at a half-drowned zombie. "We can't really maneuver well in here since it's wrecked **and** waterlogged."

"And there's zombies **here** too," added Teresa in an apologetic tone as she jumped over some large soaked splinters to avoid a zombie from biting her.

"Bill would be **so** ashamed," Yuki-Rin said sadly aloud. "Too bad there's no quick-save to fix this up."

A shrill, high-pitched scream was soon issued, it not coming from neither of the two females in the current group. Ruckus came from the front entrance of the ship, which had seemed to have the only accessible one at the time.

"**Shit**," Yuki-Rin cursed, and gave a leaping bound over a large chunk of plaster, kicking 2 zombies in the head in the process of jumping. She made her way through the ship as fast as she could, Kazuma right on her tail.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

As Yuki-Rin arrived, she observed that she was too late. Aki was pushed back into the corner, the only thing keeping her from the zombies was Heathcliffe, and his arms were riddled with bites.

"I'm sorry," Aki sobbed as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek. He started to hack up blood, but was still trying to keep the zombies away from his beloved.

"Run, save yourselves!" Aki yelled at Yuki-Rin and Kazuma as she noticed their presence.

Kazuma grabbed onto Yuki-Rin and roughly shoved her in an alcove as she struggled from his grip, wanting to help out their friends. She howled out their names, and thrashed about in Kazuma's grip fiercely.

Heathcliffe was the first to die; with the copious amounts of bites he obtained, the virus spread alarmingly fast, making the startingly quick progression as if it was one of the most poisonous venoms in the world. He collapsed, making a parting in the crowd of zombies.

The parting didn't last long; soon enough, the zombies got a hold of Aki.

"Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, survive through this!" where Aki's last, strangled words before she endured being torturously eaten by the ravenous zombies.

The shrieks of pain emanating from the girl were mind-jarring in the ship, echoing and reverberating all around the large structure. Her screams masked Yuki-Rin's own in comparison, drawing all the zombies towards her, and zombies never even **neared** the otaku girl and the blonde-dreadlocked boy.

Yuki-Rin didn't stop shouting and thrashing about until both she and Kazuma watched the Chinese girl finally turn in to a zombie. Death hadn't come as quickly as Aki had hoped for, for instead of getting off-ed in one bite like others **she** had the luck to have literally have her flesh torn apart brutally.

Both Yuki-Rin and Kazuma stood still, and then Yuki-Rin began to quietly sob, and tears soon leaked out of Kazuma's tears, silently crying, soon after his friend started to express her dread.

Sunny, Hydro, and Teresa finally reached Yuki-Rin and Kazuma a minute later. They had been hiding away in an alcove as well to allow the sudden large surge of zombies that came from the inner recesses of the ship to go after the two unprepared trespassers. They, certainly, did not want to get caught in the wave and be devoured as well.

"Since…the front exit is clogged, we'll use a side exit I found," Sunny said in a sympathetically quiet tone.

Teresa gently guided Kazuma and Yuki-Rin towards the exit down a side hallway, Sunny in the lead.

Hydro was lagging behind, looking over at the two newly-fresh zombies with critical eyes. He made a 'tch'ing sound and shook his head morosely, then went and caught up with the rest of the group, careful to not make any loud ruckus to attract the zombies' attention.

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER VI: TREADING THROUGH DEAD WATERS. <strong>_**END**_- -

- -"_I felt __**really**__ bad for them; I really did. But, this was a zombie apocalypse, and you have to eventually move on. We pushed them to move on right away, though; the ship just __**wasn't**__ a safe place for mourning. I have the feeling that they won't be their usual optimistic selves any longer through this, though…."_- -

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Aaaand this is the mood whiplash chapter! The went from a pretty good and light because of last chapter, and into this one it slowly deteriorated until it went melancholic! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ:･ﾟ✧

There is a reason why this is called the " Mood-whiplash sock-to-the-fucking-face chapter! 8DD " in the original document.

*Aki and Heathcliffe weren't originally from Camp Magikarp. WHOOPS. They were from Camp Delcatty, the rivals, but I just migrated them over to CM.

**Also, I'd like to think that Taro has a HORRIBLE sense of direction and that he's been leading his group practically is circles, or just veering all over the place and not really getting anywhere. [Hell, maybe they've been going in the right direction for the most part but they've just spiraled towards there.]

But, no one says anything about it or really notices because HE'S THEIR LEADER and THEY TRUST HIM AND HIS JUDGEMENT; you just DON'T go against the guy who's lead you to safety and kills a shit load of zombies.

Anyway, this could be how their group has taken the MOST chapters in arriving to their destination.


	11. Chapter IX

**AN**: Holy motherfucking shit- I haven't updated in so long! Sorry, but I've been kinda busy...And had another confrontation with mother, so if it weren't for her being an ass, then this would have been posted a week earlier-

_Anyway_, this chapter is here! I'm fairly sure that the quality of my chapters is wavering a whole freaking lot and that this one sucks. Just warning you now. [Hell, even my fight scenes are becoming complete bullshit by now-] And chapter titles are freakin' hard to come up with **but I shall keep on trucking on with them**! (ﾉʘ vʘ)ﾉ:･ﾟ✧

**ALSO, the plot makes an actual fucking appearance** [- Holy motherfucking shit, this thing has a plot?] **again**. Slap me silly and call me Bridget, **logic is actually coming into fucking play, for once**.

[P.S: Yuki-Rin, _this_ is the chapter that Kartik is mentioned in. No magical milotics for you.]

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER VI: JUST A <strong>_**DEAD**_** GUT FEELING (OR SOMETHING MORE?)**- -

* * *

><p>Trick checked the time on the clock that was situated over the cabin's entrance, and was surprised to see that it was getting <strong>that<strong> late. It was already late afternoon.

During her stay in her cabin, she'd somehow fallen asleep; and **how**, with all that had happened outside?

Now, that she's woken up, she feels regenerated, and her mind clearer.

"I have a **bad** feeling that if I overdo my stay any longer, something's going to happen to me," Trick said aloud, frowning. She could always stay and wait out until the next day came, but, to her gut, that seemed like a stupid idea to go through with.

There wasn't much daylight outside, but it would have to do.

She re-checked her supplies. She opened one of her bag's pockets and found her cell phone.

"Wait, did I forget to charge this?" Trick asked herself and flipped the phone on. It was on the verge of dying from there being no more battery power in it.

"Dammit," she growled, frowning at her phone. She'd never plugged it in to an outlet to charge because she had thought that she would head out right away and didn't have time. She didn't count on returning back to her cabin and eventually taking a nap, so she never charged it.

If she **had** charged it, it would've been at least ¾ charged by now. But nooooo, she had to do the **smart** thing at the time and not plug it in, because it would've been a moot point.

"Useless," she sighed as she turned the phone off and returned it back to the same pocket it had been in. "Well, at least I could light my way around as a last resort with it."

Trick then exited her cabin as quiet as a mouse, ignoring all the destruction around her, and set her sights to the woods. She followed her instincts, heading into a seemingly random direction, determined that she was going to get through this.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

The males had finished first with doing their business, as was expected. They returned around the place where the group had stopped to rest.

"You know…" Josh started as his eyes followed the edge of the water. "There's something weird with the water around here."

"In what way?" Nathan asked with a peaked curiosity.

"Well…. I dunno, it's just something off…Like nothing's in it or something," Josh began, uncertain.

"Nothing in it?" Nathan replied.

"Yeah, like—like there's nothing moving in the water. I can't tell if there's any Pokémon at all in the sea. Don't you think that that seems a bit…off?" Josh went on.

"…Now that I stop to think about it, yes, it does," Nathan said after a minute of contemplation.

"That's not all, though. Maybe it's just me, but it seems that this place is…loud, somehow?" Josh went on, searching for a way to explain his observation.

"Loud?...How could it be loud?" Nathan murmured aloud, brow furrowed.

"A lone beach…The waves…Loud…" Nathan mumbled on. His eyebrows suddenly lifted up as realization came to him.

"If it's loud because of the waves, then there must be something very solid that the water is crashing against. So, there must be some small cliff or bluff around here," Nathan rationalized.

"Oh, like a small cavern or cave or something?" Josh asked.

"It **could** be something like that," Nathan answered. "If so, we could use that to our advantage. We could make camp in it, if we find it; we'd be easily protected and it'd make a great shelter."

"The zombies can't swim, so they won't be able to enter! And usually those cliff bluffs have just an entrance, so it'd be easy to guard! Brilliant!" Josh exclaimed.

"What's brilliant?" a voice asked. It turned out to be Dahhria, back from the trip, with Sammy and Francine behind her.

"A hunch we have," Nathan quickly answered. He turned to Josh and asked, "Who should go check it out?"

"Well, I think I should. I'm the one that kinda noticed it, right?" Josh answered, grinning, as he got up and dusted sand off of his pants. "I'm going to go check something out. It shouldn't be that far and I shouldn't be gone that long," he told the women, who just looked at him in confusion or curiosity.

"What is he…?" Sammy asked, trailing off as she watched Josh follow the water's edge.

"He's finding a suitable place for camp," Nathan elaborated.

The women sat down, and he started to recount the realization that occurred just a few short minutes ago.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

"Dear **Mew**- how in the world did they just surround us?" Raven Rivers exclaimed as the group of zombies started to emerge from the trees around the group of survivors, forming a loose ring formation of sorts. The group readied their weapons, preparing to fight.

"Mew…That's it!" Lessly whispered, aghast, as an epiphany suddenly struck her. She shoved her hand into Raven Rivers' pocket, searching for something, but came up with nothing.

"What the hell?" the female Raven exclaimed, temporarily turning her head to shoot a look at Lessly, and then quickly turned back in time to step forward and block a zombie's strike.

"Sorry!" Lessly apologized, and then took a swipe at a zombie that lunged at her. The swipe managed to make it stumble back, and then she followed up with stabbing its skull with a downward thrust of her weapon.

The others seemed to be preoccupied with zombies as well. Jessie was the one that was clearly struggling from the group of survivors; she **clearly** wasn't a fighter. That gave her no excuse, however, since Lessly wasn't much a fighter either, and to an extent, Raven Rivers as well.

"I-I wish I could just be support and chant to keep everyone's health levels up," Jessie whimpered pitifully as she barely blocked a swipe of the zombie in front of her.

Lessly, after a bit of contemplation, decided to help Jessie out, going to stand closer to the girl and finishing off the zombie that the frizzy-haired blonde was having trouble with.

Jessie squeaked out a grateful "thank you", heaving a relieved sigh.

"Don't leaven up on the attacks! They're thinning out!" Taro ordered, and Jessie jumped in surprise. She started to come up behind Lessly, getting ready to provide back-up for the girl that helped her.

Taro, meanwhile, was piling up the death count, taking down the most zombies the fastest. Because of this, and help from Raven Castiel, the zombie ranks where indeed thinning out.

However, the group of survivors had to fight their hardest until every single monster was re-killed.

Which, in the end, they managed, thankfully, and without obtaining any bites or claw marks from the deadly monsters.

As the last zombie fell to the ground, Lessly spoke.

"We don't have our Pokémon," she stated as she took off her bulbasaur backpack and began to rummage through it.

"Wha…?" Cynthia said aloud after a few seconds, confused.

Lessly angrily huffed, roughly zipping her backpack back up. "**What I mean** is that it seems that we don't have our Pokeballs on hand, with us," she clarified.

"Oh…I kinda noticed that too," Jessie spoke up meekly.

Raven Rivers frantically searched her pockets. "You're right," she said, surprised, as she looked at Lessly. "Is **that** why you tried searching my pocket earlier?" she asked the girl with the Staraptor-like bangs.

"Precisely," Lessly confirmed, crossing her arms.

"I don't have them either," Raven Castiel said irritably.

"Nope. Nada," said Taro, coming up empty handed.

"And I don't have 'em either," Cynthia said, coming up empty as well after she scoured her gray rucksack.

Everyone seemed to avert their attention to Astrio, who had barely opened his white bag that was garnered with the Pokeball symbol. He sat down on the ground, not even minding the dark blood that was scattered about.

Everyone watched as Astrio proceeded to overturn every pocket of his bag with a fierce determination. Maybe **he** was the only one who had remembered to bring his Pokémon along.

But, if that were so, **why** did neither Taro or Raven have their Pokémon, seeing as how they were in Lucario cabin and **should** have picked theirs up at the time they hid out in there?

Astrio's search soon became frantic. He hadn't found his Pokeballs.

He then went and re-checked every pocket, trying to be **certain** if they were missing or not.

Lessly gave a sigh; she knew she was right, even if she didn't want to be, this time.

"Come on, get up. We're getting out of here," she stated as she extended a hand towards Astrio. He looked at it, and then grabbed it, complying, and got up from the ground. He picked up his bag and zipped it up, placing the strap diagonally over his shoulder like usual.

"That's right, we're getting closer to the woods' edge," Taro said aloud, as if he barely remembered that that was their goal this whole time. Really, though, it's been his mantra this whole time through their trek through the dangerous woods….

"Let's go. It won't be very long, now," he said, and then went back on their trajectory from earlier before they'd been interrupted. He carefully stepped around the zombie's corpses, having to bound over a rather large pile that he himself had made.

The others followed behind, falling back in a sort of formation that they'd adopted earlier.

They were still edgy, and contemplative about the new development that occurred about the lack of Pokémon in their current possession, but they moved forward, their tired feet trekking on.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

It'd taken longer than they expected to get out the zombie-ridden boat, but they managed.

Sunny was wary, though. He didn't even know where would be a suitable place to stop.

The beach was a no-go; the boat—and, ergo, a shit load of zombies—where nearby.

Camp Magikarp was obviously out; what small sense of comfort that came from the adults trying to secure the place as best they could was gone, as where the two brave men.

The woods… Was a flimsy cover, at best. It's possible that the ruckus from inside the boat could attract more zombies from the trees. The woods where the only option, though, and what else did they have?

Hoping that Hydro would stop his PMSing, Sunny took the lead, moving towards the woodland area. He went and veered off of the path straight from the boats; he wasn't going to take any chances if it just so happened that he was right and zombies where drawn to the wreckage.

A bit of a trek inside, and Hydro was already reverting into his commanding self.

"Hey, Sunners! Who told you that you'd lead us through the trees, huh?" Hydro said with a bit of a scowl, bounding around everyone to be in the lead again.

Sunny sighed, rubbing his temples; putting up with Hydro on a daily basis was **one** thing, but dealing with him in a zombie apocalypse? It was taking a toll on Sunny.

"Well, you didn't exactly say anything before," Sunny said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever," Hydro scoffed. "**I'm** back in charge, now," he said as he turned back around.

All Sunny did in retaliation was flip off Hydro behind his back.

Sunny shot a look behind him, deciding to do something to lighten up the mood. He began to imitate how Hydro handled himself, while walking backwards, and then began to mouth what Hydro said with distaste, using his hand to imitate a puppet.

Teresa clapped a hand over her mouth to cover her giggles, and Yuki-Rin and Kazuma started snickering.

Sunny smiled, glad to have done something to occupy their minds. He then picked up a stick and began on another joke.

"Look at me, I'm Hydro Cannon and I have a stick SO shoved up my ass that it goes through my mouth 24/7!" Sunny mouthed mockingly and snobbily. He then imitated the stick going up his ass.

Teresa couldn't help it, and giggles escaped from her. Yuki-Rin and Kazuma tried holding it in, but they both burst out laughing, Yuki-Rin laughing with great mirth.

Hydro turned around, wondering why suddenly everyone was laughing, and Sunny quickly threw the stick away, looking obviously of being the guilty one to have caused it.

"OhmyGod, that's **perfect**!" Yuki-Rin choked out between her laughter as she held her stomach. "Kazuma—Kazuma!" she said, shaking her friends' shoulder, "It's just like with Kartik, isn't it?"

Kazuma nodded, still laughing. "Exactly like him! To a T!"

Hydro just stood there in confusion as everyone laughed at his expense without him knowing it.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

Josh had been taking quite a while with scouting the area, so Nathan decided to take them into the edge of the woods (with many objections from Francine) to collect some firewood to make a fire soon and to occupy everyone until Josh came back. If he didn't…Well, at least they'd have materials to start up a fire.

They collected wood (Francine having the obviously lightest bunch, consisting of only a few small branches) and returned back to their resting spot. Again, they all tried to look to see if Josh was coming, but the boy couldn't be seen.

"Hey, I think I see him!" Sammy exclaimed.

True to her word, Josh became visible. He got closer and closer until they could see him fairly clearly, being able to see the large grin on his face. Nathan visibly relaxed as it became fairly clear that Josh was still in one piece and wasn't going to eat them.

"Well, looks like you where right, Nathan; there **is** a cliffside cave not far off of here," Josh confirmed as he plopped onto the sand when he rejoined the group.

"I actually can't believe that no one's found this out before, though, this whole time at camp," Sammy said aloud. "I mean, it's a pretty cool thing to find, right?"

"Yeah, I actually went down and got into it, and it by the looks of it its never been used or anything!" Josh told them, getting excited.

"Well, then, we should move over there to set up camp," Nathan decided. He got up and started to hand the others some of the firewood, splitting it all up.

He had an odd feeling that some of them should keep their arms unoccupied to be ready with their weapons in case they got attacked. He shrugged it off, however, and paid it no more heed.

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER VI: JUST A <strong>_**DEAD**_** GUT FEELING (OR SOMETHING MORE?) **_**END**_- -

- -"_These gut feelings are weird. Is anyone else having them?...I feel like they're not just gut feelings of chance, though. Like, they serve a greater purpose…. I guess only Arceus would know, right?"_- -


	12. Chapter X

**AN**: HOLY MOTHERFUCKER- JOCELYN UP-DA-TEEEED!

It's been a while, guys! Sorry for the REALLY long wait! [_Almost 2 months- holy fucking_ _**shit**_.] School is butts with lots of tests and projects. And then there's other things like my laziness, battling against urges of writing out other fanfics, and other personal things...

EDIT EDIT EDIIIIIT!:

Sunbean ISN'T DEAD! Someone hacked into accounts and did shit and have been saying that she was!

FALSE ALARM.

[HOLY SHIT, I FEEL STUPID NOW]

* * *

><p><em>This chapter shall center around Nathan's group and Chase.<strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><strong>- -<strong>CHAPTER X: DEAD MAN NO MORE<strong>- -**

* * *

><p><strong>What<strong> is with him and barely escaping zombies? No, it's like the universe was mocking him, telling him that if he ever became too vulnerable that it'll sic zombies on him.

Don't react fast enough? Zombies.

Too shocked over zombies? Zombies.

Too observant over the zombies? Zombies.

Intent on getting through an exit? Zombies.

Trying to get through a **different** exit? Zombies.

Escape **those** zombies and formulate a plan, the beach only a few meters away? Zombies.

Zombies. **Every**. Fucking. Goddamn. **Time**.

**Every**. **Time**.

I mean, come **on**, he's probably the only kid who's had the **most** run-ins with these things yet!

At least, that's what he says in his head as he curses his horrid luck.

"_Just a few meters_," Chase thought. He kept on edging towards the beach as he blocked the zombies' strikes at him.

He finally got a lucky enough break to be able to slip barely by them and out into the beach, sprinting as fast as he could. The sand would slow him down, but it would also slow down his adversaries as well.

Too bad that he didn't know that he was bringing an entire horde with him. Not only that, that other survivors were in the immediate area as well, unprepared for the boy who suddenly appeared, running for his life.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

"What in the-?" Nathan muttered, stopping in his tracks. Maybe he was hallucinating, but it sounded like a large group of zombies where nearing the beach…

Maybe he was just being hallucinatory with his paranoia. He was probably just **really** stressed.

Nathan turned his head in the direction he thought he heard the ruckus from. Then, suddenly, a figure stumbled out of the cleared exit that led into the beach, sprinting outwards in their general direction.

Then soon came the large horde of zombies behind the fleeing survivor.

"I knew it!" Nathan thought, cursing his luck. He quickly let the firewood tumble out of his arms and onto the beach, getting out his weapon in a flash.

He quickly made his way over, getting ready to fight and help the survivor. He only hoped that the others where quick to react as he was and get prepared for the upcoming assault.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

Clatter was made as the firewood was dropped haphazardly on the sand in heaps— pieces in each pile landing on top of another— to be replaced with weapons. The others followed Nathan's lead with little haste, however, Francine stayed far away from the strife that would soon occur.

She, of course, got a weapon from when they where all in the camp, although she wouldn't even dare us it; she couldn't fight worth a damn. She wasn't wired to do such things.

In all honesty, she rarely watched any zombie movie crap, either; she walked into all this blindly, with no knowledge to grasp and use to her advantage for survival. All she had to go on was Nathan's leadership and the occasional insightful snippet from the others.

And they had all expected her to be able to **do something** or **know things**, when, in reality, she was grasping at straws.

The bathroom break, however, other than getting her to learn how to go to the bathroom **without** a toilet, gave her something else, some other type of knowledge. Sammy, bless the little _angélique fille_, had filled her in with many details about the whole zombie apocalypse deal.

She had told her the whole shebang, using a lot of movie references and examples. It'd been a lot to take in, but Francine had been grateful for the input; she was up-to-speed with things, now, more-or-less.

And with that knowledge came melancholic thoughts. She would **never** make it through this; people like Nathan and Josh and Dahhria and Sammy could do it—hell, in a short amount of time, they could be pros! —, but **she** could never do it.

…Really, what was she, other than a fashion-and-male-obsessed woman? —Hell, she could barely even be considered an adult! It was no wonder why she and Mr. Fluffypoodle had daily verbal strifes; she was stubborn and childish, never backing down, and **he** would be the adult and try to straighten things out.

So, she was a good-for-nothing tag-a-long. If she was a nurse, this would be all the more humorous and fitting. But, she wasn't, making her all the more useless in this.

She could always **try** to fight; she hated the notion, but doing nothing wouldn't help.

She would probably do better with a tree branch than a knife or gun or any other weapon. Snapping out of her thoughts, she quickly retreated over to grab a branch from the firewood— a fresher one, as the ones that have been dead for a while where frail to use—and held it carefully in her hands, taking in the rough exterior.

She then stared out at the horde and her team members fighting for their lives. She could join in anytime, really. But dying in such a painful way…

A statement flickered across her mind: She couldn't fight. At that very moment, the meaning of that statement penetrated her mind full-force, engraining itself into her very being. This was the first time since all this that she realized this, **really** realize it and understood it, completely, leaving no room for argument.

She was useless, and couldn't even protect herself in the slightest. She was basically a decoration on the beach, for her importance equaled of one.

The others where surrounded. The woman just stood there, watching as Nathan shouted orders.

If she had to die, she'd want to at least be able to be a distraction so the others could get away. The world **needed** people like them…

A well-aimed kick in the abdomen sent a zombie soaring, making it skid and roll against the sand, until it landed, limbs splayed out, in the area in front of Francine.

She squeaked and started to tremble. The zombie got up, and hearing the sound, bounded in her direction. Horrified, she backed away, and did something stupid; she called out for help.

"H-Help!" she called out at she started to quickly back away from the monster. The others where obviously occupied, but Nathan couldn't help to look at the woman.

Francine had yet again made a horrid decision; calling out for help gave out the location for the zombie, and instead of stumbling around aimlessly, it knew which direction to head to garner a meal.

"Francine, no!" Nathan yelled, struggling with the large group of zombies on his plate. His adrenaline peaked, his breathing turning ragged.

He didn't want the woman to die, even if she did nothing to help them during all this.

He just couldn't let her die.

The others couldn't do anything, either, being busy. They, however, had a feeling that the woman would die; anyone would instantly be able to tell that she couldn't fight. She wasn't even using a proper weapon, and even if she did, she was still done for.

The woman kept backing away, and the man kept on struggling to go and save her.

She couldn't be saved, now. She was all on her own.

The zombie almost reached her. In her panic, the woman fell back, tripping over her feet, her feet sifting in the sand as gravity took over. Wide-eyed, she fell back with a yelp, and even **she** had a feeling that she wouldn't make it through all this.

However, tripping— which would have doomed anyone else-— actually **saved** the woman. The zombie lunged at her just as she fell back, and the monster soared over her and headfirst into the sand. It got stuck there, and attempted to get out, moving its arms around and scrabbling at the ground.

"Kill it!" Nathan ordered the woman as he dispatched another zombie. Francine got up on her feet in surprising quickness and gripped the branch in her hands.

She went over and raised the weapon over her head. As she did so, the zombie finally scrabbled out of the sand and was attempting to stand up. She clumsily brought down the branch on its head, making it stumble and fall back down on the ground. She hadn't had put enough force into the swing to kill it, as she never has even handled a baseball bat than a few scarce times, which is usually something that would help in such a situation.

The woman brought the tree limb back up and quickly swung it down again, cracking the zombies' skull. It flopped back on the ground again and stayed stationary.

The woman broke out into a smile; she'd finally been able to kill one of the things, finally able to actually do something for once.

Nathan felt extremely relieved that the woman was lucky enough to slip past death. It would've been a shame for her to die— for **anyone** to die, really.

And, in all honesty, he could not imagine Francine **not** being with them, always there, whining and showing spouts of surprising brilliance, even if she herself didn't notice it.

With confidence, Nathan dispatched more zombies with ease, and the rest of the group stepped up their game as well.

Really, if **Francine** was able to avoid death, than they could, too.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

The woman felt elated and strong, a surge of power flowing through her. She held her bludgeon in her hands carefully and lightly trod her way to the edge of the struggle.

What she saw next almost drained her of her newfound surge of power; zombies where overpowering Sammy.

"No, not Sammy!" Francine muttered out, horrified. The woman loved the girl dearly, preferring her over Dahhria and Josh. Sammy was nice, sometimes seeming to border naivety. She'd guided Francine through many things during the outbreak and was always there for Francine, whether she be her usual chirpy self or being in a serious mood.

She was like the younger sibling Francine never had. She made the woman feel like she was needed for something.

Anger surged through the woman, and she ran towards Sammy. She stopped, arriving behind a female, auburn-haired zombie. She raised her branch, striking the zombie-girl in the head, who was going to attack Sammy from behind.

Francine then edged to Sammy's left and brought her weapon down on a zombie that was going to attack Sammy while she was busy with some other ones.

The monsters where quickly diminishing. Francine's incompetence was ebbing away as well, although not at such a startingly quick pace as the zombie dispatching. -Really, if such a thing where even possible, then **Francine** would be the one leading the group.

Heh, imagine it; Francine Lavilla, leader of a group of survivors? Not plausible **at **_**all**_.

Finally, the last zombie was dispatched, courtesy of Francine, and everyone stood in place, panting to catch their breath from the exertion. Francine stood where she was, smiling, as she tried to catch her breath as well; killing zombies was very new to her, and she wanted to relish in the wonderful feeling of strength.

"Did you see that?" Francine suddenly exclaimed as she dropped her weapon and started to hop up and down. "I actually killed zombies!"

"Yeah, you were awesome!" Josh exclaimed, fistpumping.

"Honestly, I never expected it from you," Dahhria commented as she grinned at the platinum-blonde haired woman.

"Well, I'd **of course **would be the best zombie killer," Francine bragged.

"Yeah, you saved me, there, Francine," Sammy said as gave Francine a side-hug.

"Of course, _mon cher_, that I would save you! I am the best of the best!" Francine said, smiling down at the short girl.

No one even objected against the woman or stopped her boasting; she was a dead-man just a few short minutes ago. Letting her revel in killing zombies was the least thing everyone else could do.

"Uh, thanks for the help, guys," Chase said in a gap in Francine's chatter. "I haven't really teamed up with anyone since…" the boy then hesitated, flashes of Bria's fate crossing in his mind, and he flinched. "Um, it's a pleasure to team up with you guys," he finished lamely, laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, it's awesome that you made it out of the camp alive, man!" Josh said, grinning, as he enthusiastically slung and arm around Chase's neck.

"Honestly, the amount Eevees that've made it out alright is astounding," Dahhria commented, shaking her head and grinning.

"Group hug!" Sammy suddenly exclaimed, putting an arm around Josh, dragging a laughing Francine with her.

Dahhria went and put an arm around Chase's other side, cheerful as well. Francine looked back at Nathan, detached herself, and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the group.

Nathan protested to it, and everyone else started to whine, wanting him to join in, bright smiles still on their faces. Nathan sighed, giving in with an "Alright, alright, I'm joining in…," a grin threatening in breaking his annoyed look.

_They deserve it. They deserve a little fun_, Nathan thought.

They had a group hug, bright and optimistic, sharing a rare moment of complete happiness.

For the first time, it seemed like any other day, and the terror of flesh-eating monsters were just prevalent in the media and would never come into the real world. They could just have a moment where they had a real reason to smile and laugh and have light, playful banter.

For the first time, the weight of leadership lifted off of Nathan's shoulders, leaving him and allowing room for a genuine smile to break across his face and for him to laugh a deep, rumbling laugh.

…It was times like these that were rare in such a catastrophic area, one that deemed a photo being taken to preserve such light-hearted memories.

This was the first bold, real ray of sunshine that broke across the volatile times they've had.

It was hope.

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER X: DEAD MAN NO MORE. <strong>_**END**_- -

- -"_She's come far from the beginning… And, I'm not sure why, but in those critical moments when she looked like she'd die, my heart clenched painfully…What's this that I'm feeling…? No, don't dwell on that. My job cannot allow it….Although, I suppose that there aren't enough cheery moments like these, right now, so partaking in a celebration isn't a bad idea..."_- -


	13. Chapter XI

**AN**: I can't even believe that I'm updating this at this point. It's been more than a year than the last one...And I'm not sure if anyone is even _reading_ this shit anymore, haha.

But I've decided to post this since I've had this chapter sitting in my old files, at 90% complete. So, I thought...Why not?

I kinda feel terrible that I made Hydro such a douche, but I remember now that it's because it's just so damn **fun** to make him act like this. And I'm sadistic and like pushing his buttons so that his sanity _tic tic tic_s by.

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER XI: BUILDING SOME <strong>_**DEAD**_** TENSIONS**- -

* * *

><p>Hydro was becoming quickly irked. It seemed that every time his back was turned, they snickered.<p>

They were laughing at him, weren't they?

Well, it was all fucking fine and dandy that they were laughing and enjoying themselves, but it just pissed him off how it seemed that he was the butt of their jokes. And, really, they were being irresponsible and sloppy; if a zombie jumped out at them right now, they'd be dead meat.

But, a certain persons' laughter broke through the barrier in his heart, like a ray of sunshine on a dark, cloud-ridden day.

Teresa was enjoying herself— actually legitly enjoying herself. Since this all started, he hasn't seen her so jubilant and bright-eyed. She's been quite positive, despite the circumstances, but she toned down a lot in her naturally upbeat nature.

It felt good to have her laughing again.

But, this was serious stuff, and he **wasn't** going to lose her if they were having too much fun to notice anything around them.

He'd kill the bastard who'd let her die.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

"Avrey?" Mallory suddenly asked, looking up from re-reorganizing her ammo in her pouch to look at her companion who was sitting a ways away from her, right across from her.

"Yeah, Ma-an?" Avrey asked, barely catching himself from calling Mallory by her real name. The others where there as well, and if he let slip about her true identity, then it would cause problems. "Uh, need something?"

"Yeah," Mallory said, her face flushing lightly. "I need to go to the bathroom, so cover me, okay?"

The group had already made bathroom trips a while ago, but Mallory had waved them off to skip her, as she was really edgy. Her worries plagued her, keeping her occupied and chasing off the need to relieve herself.

However, after some chatter and them taking some extra precautions of sorts after the trips, she relaxed. Now that she isn't as worried, she noticed that she **really** needed to go to pee. And seeing that she didn't want anyone else to figure out her ruse, there was only **one** option of who to pick to be her backup when she was out doing her business; Avrey.

"Uh, alright, I guess," Avrey said, willing himself to not allow heat to rise in his cheeks. His will was enough to keep his emotions in check.

"Wait, why didn't you go earlier?" Robyn asked, suspicious. This drew Kari and Alex's attention to Mallory.

"So that I could keep our camp in check and protect it. If it so happened that some zombies stumbled across here and managed to head in either of your guy's directions, it would endanger you," Mallory responded, covering herself.

"Wait, isn't it easier for **us**, though?" Alex suddenly asked, motioning at the males. "Like, girls don't have p—"

The dim-witted boy wasn't able to finish, as a red-faced Kari frantically slapped her hand over his mouth to silence him. "That isn't appropriate to say!" she exclaimed.

"Yeaaaah…I'm just gonna leave now," Mallory deadpanned, standing up and dusting off her pants. "Avrey, coming?"

"Yeah, sure," said Avrey as he jumped to his feet and grabbed the aluminum bat that he hasn't let out of his sight since he first grabbed it and shoved it into the weapons bag so many hours ago back in Camp Magikarp.

The two left the others as Alex started to whine and cause a debate against the two remaining females.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

"Okay, I think that this is a good enough spot to stop at," Hydro said loudly, suddenly stopping from walking. He was still irked at them and just wanted an excuse for them to shut their traps for a bit.

His raised voice caught the attention of the others, and they all stopped as well, confused as to why he thought that this seemingly random place was good enough for them to stop at.

"Um, what are we—" began Sunny before Hydro snapped at him.

"We're stopping here and setting up camp. Set all the shit down and rest," Hydro ordered.

The others gave each other a look and obliged, setting their things down and chattering while Hyrdo slung the bags off of his back and putting them next to a tree.

"_**Jesus**__, it's like they think that this is some __**damn**__ camping trip or something_," Hydro thought irritably, his weapon—a wooden kanabō with iron spikes that was around the size of a baseball bat— clenched tightly in his fist as he stood alert for trouble.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

"Erm…So how should we go about this…?" Avrey asked awkwardly as he followed close behind Mallory.

"I'm trying to figure that out," Mallory snapped, her cheeks getting redder as she glared in front of her for no reason other than to simply glare.

After a bit of deafening silence, Mallory sighed, exasperated, and stopped in her tracks.

"L-Look, we'll stop here. You…go stand over there somewhere," she huffed, pointing back the way they came. "Stay behind a tree or something. I'll…**ya'know**, and you keep watch for danger. Don't you **dare** peek, alright?!" she barked, her face going beat red.

"R-Right!" Avrey exclaimed nervously, and went over to stand in front of a tree, his back against it, facing the opposite direction of his friend. He plunged his bat in the earth so that it would lean against the side of his tree, leaving it in close distance, but also allowing both hands to be free.

Mallory, meanwhile, took off her gun-holding belt and slung it over a nearby tree branch for easy access. She then sat in front of a bush and began to unbuckle the belt used on her pants and take off her shoes and socks. She didn't want to be completely naked from the waist down, but she was wearing pants, and... Well, she was never very good at doing this, okay? So she had to do it this way, so she could actually go to the bathroom.

After a quick check to see if Avrey wasn't looking, Mallory got up and unzipped her pants, taking them off. She quickly crouched down, shooting a look behind her, extremely paranoid of Avrey actually sneaking a peek at her.

The boy hadn't looked over at her, and she commended him in her mind of his great restraint of hormones and curiosity. He was very chivalrous.

Mallory positioned herself and then slipped off her underwear, feeling very uncomfortable. With the last article of clothing gone that stopped her from relieving herself, she could now go to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Avrey's mind was abuzz with a lot of rapid activity going on in it. Embarrassing images and thoughts kept on battling for his attention, and he had to literally grit his teeth to stop him from exclaiming in horror at some of them.

"_Stopitstopitstopit—Hormones, stop it, dammit!"_ he berated in his mind.

_She's my friend__! But she's hot! __We're in a zombie apocalypse__! Take the chance, man! __No__! Do it! C'mon, you've always wanted to see her naked! __Shuddup__! Are you a man, or aren't you?! __I am__! Then take a peek! _

_That's against her trust__! Screw her trust, go with the flow! Give into animal instinct! __Ew, what the hell__—C'mon, you know you want it. __What?!__ Dude, you know you have those types of dreams! __Shut UP__! _

_Even if you don't see her, you'll still imagine it~ __Ugh__! See! _

_Stop thinking about her being naked stop thinking about her being naked stop thinking about her being naked stop it stop it stop it_

And then Avrey heard the trickling of liquid-on-ground, and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

_This means that she's_—

_Oh God oh God_ _Stop thinking about her being naked stop thinking about her being naked_

Avrey kept his hand over his mouth, and the other was pushing down at his crotch, trying to keep his 'little friend' in control, to no avail.

_Fuckfuckfuck—Fucking shit, I shouldn't be this horny—Calm down, calm down. As long as she doesn't notice me being…excited, then I should be fine._

"Um, can you cover your ears?" Mallory suddenly asked, embarrassed that she ask him to, but desecrating in an almost open space with someone in the vicinity was **not** something she liked. And she didn't think that Avrey liked being in this situation either, much less hear it being done.

"Sure!" he exclaimed, surprised, his heart beating wildly. He chided to himself on not doing this earlier, and proceeded to pull down his shirt a bit and then quickly clamp his hands over his ears. Though, now nothing was restraining the organ stretching out the front of his pants, but he'd have to deal with it in an embarrassed manner.

After what seemed like forever to them both, Mallory finished. She quickly slipped on her clothes, glad to have gotten it over with.

She sat down and put on her socks and shoes, then pulled a little bottle of hand sanitizer from her pocket and rubbed some on her hands to feel more cleanly. She then stood up and retrieved her gun belt on her way to meet Avrey again.

She went and waved a hand in front of his face, and he started, turning red.

Avrey unclamped his hands from his ears and laughed nervously. "Oh, you're done?"

"Yeah, and," Mallory's face turned beat red "Sorry for having you do this for me."

"Oh, it's no problem," Avrey waved off, averting his eyes from her gaze. "S'okay, it's understandable. We've got enough on our plates without them knowing who you are, right?"

"Yeah…," Mallory said, grinning on how he said 'we' instead of 'you'. They really **were** a tight-knit pair, huh? "So, uh, you need to go again, or can we go back…?"

"Oh, no, no, I'm fine. Despite all better judgment, I went to the bathroom with Alex…" he said quickly.

"And he was immature like always, huh?" Mallory asked, smiling as she shook her head.

"Like you wouldn't **believe**," Avrey said, rolling his eyes. "He drew designs and everything."

"At least he's gotten some of that idiocy back to fill in the gap," Mallory responded with a bittersweet grin.

"Yeah…" Avrey said, giving the same type of grin back at Mallory. "Yeah, it's kinda nice. I'm just hoping that he keeps himself occupied."

"We **all** need to be occupied, Avrey," Mallory said sadly. "Some, more than others. But, it's not possible. It's inevitable that if we get too preoccupied, something'll go wrong. It's not the same as before," she said, saying the finishing sentence above a whisper, her eyes downcast.

"Yeah, I know…" Avrey started off. "But…Those safe spots should be enjoyed," he said softly, itching to do something to comfort her.

She looks up at him, and her words can't leave her throat. His expression is full of a powerful emotion, all his features smooth and inviting. He places a hand on her cheek, caressing it, and his thumb smoothes itself over her cheek, back and forth.

Their eyes lock, and Avery makes the first move. He's slowly leaning down, trying to gather up his courage to do it. Their hearts start beating uncontrollably fast, their faces so very close to meeting.

_Come on, you can do this. Just lean down all the way and do it. Don't think of the consequences. You can do this, Avrey,_ Avrey thinks to himself, extremely nervous of what he's doing.

And then he locks his lips with her, and they're both taken back by the passion behind it. His eyes close, and her eyes flutter shut as well as she returns the feelings.

It's just one kiss, and soon enough it ends, despite them wanting the moment to last forever.

Avrey slowly draws back, his hand still tenderly caressing her cheek, and smiles contently down at her, his cheeks a light shade of red that makes his entire face glow with happiness. She can't help but smile back at him, her cheeks heating up as well.

"If we don't get back soon, they'll get worried," Avrey chuckles, sliding his hand away from the side of her face.

"You're right," Mallory sighs resignedly. "And knowing Alex, he'd crash around the woods to find us and get himself lost," she giggles.

"Yes, well, I'm a hundred percent sure that he'd do something like that," Avrey says as he takes a hold of his bat. "You ready?" he asks her, the bright expression still on his face.

"Yeah, except for one thing," Mallory says, and Avrey cocks his head to the side in contemplation. The girl barely retains a giggle at the gesture and slips her hand in his free one.

"I knew I was forgetting something," Avrey says, shooting her a smile.

Hand in hand, they walk in the direction to join back up with their companions.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

They'd all gotten settled, and they where all taking inventory of the loot they got. Even Hydro was sitting down and looking through some items he obtained, pouring most of his attention in it, yet still detached from taking stock so he could be alert for any zombies.

_I have to get on the subject some time. I'm only putting off the inevitable,_ Hydro thought with a groan.

"Hm? Something up, Hydro?" Teresa asks, perking up at Hydro's disgruntled noise.

"Nothing… Hey, did we ever find a good enough container to cook stuff in?" Hydro said, racking his brains for a quick excuse.

"Oh, yeah, we did," Sunny supplied, picking up a pot that was sitting next to him, hidden from Hydro's view. "I found it while we exited the ship. I even washed the gunk off that was on it with the help of the ocean's waves."

"Well, that's helpful," Hydro said, surprised of their good fortune.

Hydro hadn't really noticed much when they left the wreck's vicinity; his mind was busy, off in another place. For the most part, he was checking his options over and simulating scenarios in his mind. Well, only thinking over the ones that where in his favor, as the ones that weren't where quickly cast off by him in favor of **his** idea of a good scenario.

A certain favorable scenario—one of his favorites—played in his mind just then, and was only snapped out of it by the star in it.

"We won't really need to worry about getting warm meals, now," Teresa exclaimed brightly, smiling at Hydro, who returned it on reflex. Teresa then went back to laying things out and checking them, and Hydro tuned everyone else out.

_Yeah…Hot meals sound good_, Hydro thinks, his eyes glued on Teresa as he licks his lips.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

"Hey, Kamille, are you any good at archery?" Adilla asked as she skipped along, her rainstick's beads clattering around in the wooden structure.

"Hm? Archery? No, I'm afraid that I have not indulged in it, much less be proficient at it. Why?" Kamille responded, snapped out of her reverie by her bubbly companion.

"Oh, weeeell…," the Asian girl started, and giggled. "It's just that this one kinda creepy guy I know is, like, **really** passionate about archery."

"Is that so?" Kamille asked, her interest piqued.

"Yeah. He was always so caught up with archery, but get this; he was no good at it. At all. He'd try, he really would, but…" Adilla went on, an unreadable expression on her face, as she stopped skipping and began to simply walk.

"He kept on breaking the bows each time? And he'd feel horrible about his lack of arrows making it to the target for his great-grandfather was a well-known archer?" Kamille supplied, and Adilla stopped in her tracks, her head snapping towards Kamille, gaping at her.

"You…You **know** him?" Adilla asked, wide-eyed and breathless, taken aback by this new development.

"Yes, I do. However, we are only passing acquaintances," Kamille supplied, a bit intrigued at the wonder emanating from the long-haired girl.

"Really?" Adilla asked her, her rust-red eyes boring into Kamille's dark-green ones.

"Yes. A good friend of mine, Victoria, is neighbors with him. She's actually taken advantage of Emelek quite a bit, although she always seems to do that to many people," Kamille explained, getting a bit uncomfortable of mentioning Victoria.

"Is that so…?" Adilla murmured, looking off into space, deep in her thoughts.

The two stopped, neither speaking, as they reminisced. The air between them became awkward before Kamille decided to speak.

"So…How do **you** know Emelek?" Kamille asked slowly, studying the girl's face.

Adilla hesitated, trying to find the words to explain, red lightly dusting her cheeks.

"Um… He helped me out of a tight spot is all," Adilla managed to say, trying to keep her voice casual as she played with the threads attached to the end of her rainstick.

"…I see," Kamille said curtly, noticing the girl's fidgeting and unease on the subject.

_I wonder what happened between them…No matter, it's not something for me to dwell in unless she confides in me about it. I must stick to it, too, since Victoria always had told me that I was always a meddler_, Kamille thought. She averted her eyes, looking at her surroundings, and her eyes raked across a relieving sight.

"Look, here are some Oran Berries," Kamille announced, walking over to the bush holding the blue fruit.

"Ooh, you're right!" Adilla exclaimed as she bounded over to her companion and caught sight of the fruit. "Good job noticing them!"

"Thank you," Kamille quickly replied as she smiled. She quickly bent down—not even caring if her skirt dirtied further— and picked a plump berry, took a sniff, and then bit into it. After a few moments of deliberation, she noted that, "They're close to being ripe and in perfect condition to eat."

The shorthaired girl opened her pack, taking out a bag, and began to pick the fruit, placing it in the bag. Adilla, meanwhile, picked a berry and started to eat it.

"Looks like we found more food! It's great, 'cause then we can eat fresh foods and not just packaged stuff, having a more diverse diet!" Adilla said, ecstatic that they could eat berries. "Oh, and Orans are my favorite, so I guess that's great too!" she said as she picked another berry.

"Don't eat them all, now. It's unhealthy," Kamille chided the Fedora-wearing girl. "Though, I **was** hoping for fresh items of consumption."

"Looks like we're set, then!" Adilla cheered as Kamille stopped picking.

"Yes. These should be enough for now. It would be a shame to kill the bush by picking all of its delicate fruit," Kamille said as she stroked one of the plant's branches.

Kamille then stood up, adjusting the bag to go in the crook of her elbow. "Are you ready to tread on, then?"

"Yup!" Adilla cheerily exclaimed after finishing her fruit. "You?"

"Yes, of course," Kamille quickly replied as she took an Oran Berry from the bag, ready to eat it while they walked.

"To more adventures!" Adilla whooped as the two walked on, heading deeper into the woods.

It looks like the situation was smoothed over and they still retained to be comfortable with one another.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

Hydro was starting to fidget; he was tired of just sitting around and the issue not being addressed. It was pretty much the donphan in the room, and a serious issue at that.

_I can't hold this out much longer. Sooner or later I have to do this, and it'd be better for it to be sooner and get it over with_, Hydro thinks, his mind furiously working out what he's going to say.

After a bit of inner-deliberation, which wasn't much, he decided to just jump in and tackle the problem.

_Here goes nothing,_ he thinks, standing up from the ground.

"Guys, I think this subject needs to be covered. No more loafing around. And I won't sugar-coat this all, either, since it's pointless and I suck at it anyway," Hydro starts, catching the others' undivided attention. He looks at them, as if daring someone to speak up against him on addressing the matter.

After being satisfied that no one would object to his responsibility, which comes from being the leader, he starts.

"Alright, to be quite blunt, the ship turned into a bust after those two unexpected casualties came up while everything in the ship was spiraling out of our control. We reaped our earnings, though, and salvaged as much we could while fighting the zombies inside. It was the best we could do; we garnered a lot of useful supplies, however," Hydro addressed the others, pausing for a bit.

Yuki-Rin and Kazuma shot each other sad and bitter looks, but Hydro cleared his throat, plowing on. "We're eating a feast tonight, as a reward. After this, though, I'm pretty sure that rationing is what needs to be done. Isn't that right, Miyafuji?" he says, barking the question at the blonde-dreadlocked boy.

Kazuma jerked his head up to look at Hydro in the face. "Uh, yeah…Right. We don't know how much time it'll take for us to get saved, so we shouldn't take the food we have for granted."

"Good. Everything clear?" Hydro asked, and the entire group nodded their heads. "Alright. Who wants to be in charge of preparing the food?"

There was hesitation in the group, and Hydro sighed.

"I suck at cooking," Yuki-Rin suddenly deadpanned.

"I'd probably blow up the pot…" Kazuma admitted after a bit of inner-turmoil.

"I guess I could," Teresa offered after the other two shot down their possible help.

"I'll help a bit with the food too," Sunny quickly inserted.

"Good," Hydro said grudgingly. "We'll need to gather firewood. Teresa, Sunny, you stay here at camp. Sunny, you'll be the guard here," Hydro said, assigning the jobs to the group. He shot Sunny a look, which clearly said 'You fuck up your job and I'll kill you'.

He didn't want Teresa to get hurt, **especially** if it was under Sunny's watch; he should know to protect her with everything he had since it seemed to be the unspoken agreement between the two boys.

The group split up, Yuki-Rin and Kazuma heading one way and Hydro heading another.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

There seemed to be a hint of a breeze, now, that was going through the trees; the sound of crashing water could also be heard if you strained your ears enough.

Finding these factors good signs, Taro declared the area they were in as acceptable to stop at permanently.

"Alright, guys," Taro started, whirling around to face everyone. "This seems like a good enough place to stop and make camp at."

"Dear Arceus, **finally**," Cynthia moaned as she plopped down on the ground to rest.

Everyone sat down on the ground as well, grateful to stop and finally deem a place worthy enough to stop permanently at.

Ten minutes followed of unpacking supplies and resting, then an order sliced the air.

"We'll need to set up a fire, which is essential to have; we need it as a light source, to heat up our food, and to keep us warm in the night. Groups will have to go out and collect firewood," Raven Castiel pointed out, and many gave out groans of fatigue.

"Guys, he's right," Lessly said, sighing. "Fire **is** essential for our survival during the nighttime."

"We'll need to prepare our food, too," Taro said, standing up. "Any volunteers to collect firewood?"

Raven Castiel got up right away, and then Cynthia and Astrio eventually stood up as well, grudgingly.

"Alright, Raven and I'll go out one way, and Cynthia and Astrio will go out another way. Meet back here when you have enough," Taro ordered, and then headed to the side with the male Raven, the other pair going around the other way.

- - **M. O. T. D- **-

Avrey slipped his hand out of Mallory's just before they emerged from the trees to reunite with the others. They both wanted to still hold on to each other's hand, but they knew that it would cause a stir if they emerged with their hands linked.

"**Holy** bleep on a bleep sandwich, you guys are finally back!" Alex exclaimed as the pair came into view. "What took you?!" he said sternly, going to stand in front of them, arms crossed with a disapproving expression on his face.

Avrey and Mallory where both taken aback by the serious air around Alex. Now, Kari had jumped up from her place on the ground to flank Alex and Robyn lightly dropped from the low tree branch she had been perched on, heading over to them as well.

"What, I can't go and take a fucking dump and take a bit?" Mallory deadpanned and Kari flinched, but Alex just made a grunt, still suspicious.

"We where starting to get worried since you where gone for so long," Kari inserted.

"Yeah! I was just about to go out and look for you, too!" Alex huffed, and Avrey and Mallory gave each other an amused, knowing look.

"We started getting worried, yes, but Alex was pretty much blowing things out of proportion. He started saying things like vampires had gotten you or a wailmer dropped from the sky and crushed you to bits," Robyn said, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Ah," said Avery, understanding, and Mallory scoffed.

"Look, you guys took a while, too, when you where making bathroom trips," Mallory pointed out. Kari flushed, looking abashed, but Alex was still looking stern.

"How do **we** know if you guys weren't in cahoots?" Alex asked brashly.

"Oh, yeah, suuuure. Going to the bathroom is a **great** time to start making plans together," Mallory deadpanned, and everyone except Alex chuckled.

"Fine, you're off the hook **this** time! But next time, don't scare us like that… alright?" Alex said, already turning around and walking back towards his spot, his voice unusually soft at the end. Avrey and Mallory then started to feel guilty; it seems that the three where are genuinely worried about them having been attacked and killed.

"Alright. So, have you guys figured out what we're eating for dinner and stuff?" Avrey asked, wanting to break the fog that seemed to come over the group.

It seemed that this subject reverted everyone to their usual selves, relaxing them and taking their minds away from the tension.

- -**MAGIKARP OF THE DEAD**- -

"It's pitiful how they mope," Hydro grumbled under his breath as he searched for good fuel for a fire. "Their friends died? So what?! **Everyone's** lost at least **someone** during all this! Getting worked up over one specific person is moronic. It's not like the person changes the situation of them being dead, anyway."

The boy looked, contemplating at a tree, trying to decide if green foliage or dead tree limbs would be better to use. He finally opted for dead tree limbs, seeing as how they'll provide a larger fire and not burn out as quickly than parts from living trees.

"They're dead weight," Hydro started again, talking aloud. "Sunny, **of course** says that they're not, but they really are, now. Oxenter-howeverthehellyousayherlastname, more so than Miyafuji. —Boat expert **my ass**."

He snapped a large tree limb in half in anger, adding it to his pile of firewood that he'd acquired.

"Miyafuji can **at least** help us when we're out here in the trees. The girl can't do **shit** unless we decide to make a boat, which she'll object to, seeing as how her friends died at Magikarp Express and that we don't have the tools available for her to make one. —**Seriously**, though, why in Arceus' name is she so frail minded?! **Miyafuji** didn't scream like a banshee, even though **he too** watched his friends get eaten alive. And here I thought that she'd live up to all her damn boasting of her prowess and shit."

After suddenly stopping in his ranting, Hydro looked down at his handy work. He seemed to have acquired enough firewood for a while so that the fire could burn through the night.

Sighing in a frustrated manner, he gathered as much firewood he could take in his arms and made his way back to the camp so that he could help prepare the fire.

* * *

><p>- -<strong>CHAPTER XI: BUILDING SOME <strong>_**DEAD**_** TENSIONS. **_**END**_- -

- -"_They were taking __**way**__ too long! They could've been, like, planning an alliance or something! I know that Kari and Robyn were rebukin' my explanations and stuff, but it could still be possible! Avrey and Steven could've been planning out on ways of how to get out of zombies jumping our camp and using as decoys or going off and leaving us to die!"_- -


End file.
